Beautiful Inferno
by HAtreehouse
Summary: Edward and Bella are brought together by Fate but will they be torn apart by their Reality. A whirlwind romance where time is of the essence. A journey of self discovery, true love, and letting go.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** For those who have already started BI I have went back and did some revising to some of the chapters along with adding in this prologue. A few details I felt like were missing have been added. Thank you to all who are involved with this and thank you for your encouraging words and your honesty.**

**Prologue**

_Hours on a God forsaken airplane gives a girl just enough alone time to start reassessing certain points of her life. Let me tell you I know which points need reassessing. _

_Hum now that I think about it, this solo trip to Atlantis was my mom's plan all along. I have to admit__, __m__y __mom knows me better than I thought. _

_Sneaky woman. _

_If I didn't know better__, __I'd even be willing say that her hubby is faking the whole "can't get out of bed doctors orders" thing because she wants me to take this time for myself. Moms know things and mine knows I need this trip._

_Jacob and I have what I guess is considered a normal loving relationship. The only problem is he is becoming more and more controlling, and to be honest, it is suffocating. There are times when I feel like a bird trying to fly in a tiny cage but knowing I can't spread my wings because the bars are holding me in place. I want to find "me" and figure out who I am without the influence of the people around me. I want to do something because I want to do it, not because someone thinks I should. I want to be able to give in to a desire and not be told no or that it is wrong. __My mom is right__; __no man is worth my smallest dream or my sanity for that matter. Why doesn't Jacob get that? I'm twenty-one years old__, __fresh out of college, and ready to move forward with my career__, __not become his Stepford wife. You would think after five years he would see or care that there is more to me than just who he wants me to be. Or maybe he thinks I'm weak enough to be permanently changed into to his stepford wife. _

_Despite his overbearing tendencies__, __I love Jacob and without him the past five years would have been extremely hard. He has been there for me when no one else was. However__, __I'm a grown woman and __I need time to myself time to process my life and which direction it is heading. It's __time for me to find….Me. __ I know I won't find all the answers in the next two weeks in Atlantis__, __but I think it is a great place to start. What I do know is __three strong fruity drinks aboard__my flight sure do ease the stress. Islands here I come!_

_**Don't let somebody else create you, because once they do, they can destroy you.**_

**Let me know your thoughts. Review pretty please. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an E/B story. This chapter is the morning before they meet so bare with me I promise it will be worth it. Warning this is rated M for sexual content and language. Infernoward tends to curse a lot.**

**I want to say a BIG Thank You to my muse Missy who without you this would still be just a thought in my head; My beta's LZTZ and Trixietraci for doing such an awesome job *muah* and Robmmmm for pre-reading. You all rock and I mean it! I love you!**

**BPOV**

Finally I am packed and ready to leave for my trip. I began to panic when I couldn't find my favorite black bikini with the ruffled cheeky bottoms, but after an hour of searching, I found it in the back of one of my dresser drawers. God, I love this bikini; it fits just right. Every girl has a favorite pair of jeans; my favorite pair of jeans is in fact this bikini.

My flight doesn't leave for another three hours, but Jacob called a little while ago and said he would be here shortly. He wants to talk before he takes me to the airport. By the edginess present in his voice, I know what he wants to talk about.

God, I really don't want to argue again with him right before I leave.

_Great_. I can hear his Escalade barreling into my driveway.

_Just let him get it all off his chest and then things will be fine_.

My front door open then slam shut, Jacob's heavy footsteps echo through the house as he stomps up the stairs.

"Bella!" he bellows loudly. Oh, he is not in a good mood.

"I'm in my bedroom Jacob," I answer back.

My door swings open and if not for the stopper at the bottom, it would have crashed into the wall.

Damn Jacob and his temper.

A gorgeous, tall, very muscular, dark haired, dark skinned Jacob is standing in the door way. His eyes darken when they meet mine. His jaw is clenched tightly; his hands gripping each side of the door frame, looking like they might splinter the wood. He doesn't say a word, he just scowls at me and then at my mound of luggage. Groaning deeply he pushes himself forward until he is all the way in my bedroom.

I really cannot stand to see him like this. If only he wouldn't get so upset.

I slide off the bed and make my way over to him. His body is tense. I wrap my arms around his waist as I to look up at him and I notice that behind this clear display of frustration, Jake is worried.

He worries far too much when it comes to me - he always has.

Jacob's hands slowly run up my arms and he brings them to rest on my shoulders. I feel his thick fingers flex slightly around my shoulders; it doesn't hurt, but rather feels like a deep massaging motion. I know he is trying to calm himself down. Pursing his lips, he looks down at me. I plead with him silently as his eyes search mine for clarity and understanding of why I am doing this "shit" - his choice of words.

"Jacob, please baby, I don't want to do this again," I practically beg.

Taking a deep breath, he exhales loudly. "Bella, I don't like this shit at all. The idea of you going to Atlantis for two weeks by yourself is ludicrous. Even if Angela is meeting you down there for two days you'll be alone once she's gone."

"Jacob, you have known about this trip; you were fine with it then. It has been planned for six months. I can't help that Mom had a change of plans. She has to stay with Phil. I realize I will be by myself, but I will be fine. I plan on hanging out at the beach and the pool most of the time." I know that the task of relaxing for me will only consist of a beach, my iPod, and let's not forget the bottomless margaritas. I don't need anyone to hang out with, or in Jacob's case, watch over me.

I'm not a twelve year old who needs a damn babysitter.

Shaking his head, a of disgust look forms on his face. _Good God, what is he thinking about now?_ My stomach flips as he speaks, venom flowing quickly through his words.

"I don't think you get it. A lot of shit can happen at a place like Atlantis in one night, let alone fourteen. Things happen even when you don't mean for them to. The fact I know how guys are in a place like that doesn't help. They are rich, cocky, womanizing assholes, so don't think they won't be trying to get in your pants as soon as they lay eyes on you. They won't give two shits as to whether you are taken or not. The idea of some guy trying to put his hands on you...UGH…just the thought of that infuriates me!" he roars, balling his hands into fists on my shoulders.

To say I am taken aback would be an understatement - Jacob's outburst is more than I expect. I know he is unhappy – and concerned to an extent – with the situation; he has made that clear several times in the past two weeks, but damn he has never been quite this angry.

When I finally find my voice, it comes out a little louder than I intend.

"Jacob, I do know how to say 'no'! I don't go around spreading my legs and flashing my boobs. Just because some guy may flirt with me does not mean he wants to get into my pants, as you so crudely put it. You of all people should know that." His eyes go wide with understanding at the point I am trying to make.

"I have never flirted with a guy with or without you around, and I don't plan on starting now. I can't believe you would think I would do something just because some "asshole" flashes his money and smile at me," I snap.

I have dealt with the whole flirting shit for years with Jacob. He's a sweet, gorgeous, outgoing guy and has a smile that will light up a room, so therefore anytime he talks to a girl, they automatically think he wants them and they flirt back heavily. I usually sit back and wait until it's over. This doesn't take long once he comes back from planet Jacob and realizes that I'm no longer standing there and that some girl has her tits in his face. Do I think he likes the attention? Yes.

"Fuck, Bella, it's not you I don't trust, it's the guys. Shit happens when you don't think it will or when you least expect it to." Clenching his jaw tightly, he rubs the heels of his hands against his eyes. An exasperated groan escapes his lips as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Bella, I know I promised to let you have time to think about us moving in together along with other things, but damn-it, I just don't understand why. All of this makes me feel like you are questioning our relationship and our future together. I feel like you doubt us." He squeezes my shoulder gently as his dark brown eyes come back to mine, but distress is clearly still in his voice.

Now I am pissed.

I have been with this man for five years. I do not question him or doubt him and I sure as hell do not deny him anything. So now, when I ask for some time to think about us moving in together, he jumps to the conclusion that I must not want to be with him or that I might be tempted to cheat on him.

What the fuck?

He should know why this is such a major decision for me and I refuse to take it lightly. I try to stay calm, but I've had enough. I drop my hands from his waist and glare up at him. The moment I open my mouth, the connection between my brain and my lips is lost.

"I swear to God, Jacob Black, to be as intelligent as you are, you are really being fucking stupid right now!" I shout loud enough for the neighbors down the block to hear.

Yeah, as I said, connection lost. Oh my God, I just said 'fuck' out loud, and directed it towards Jacob. Sure, we have gotten into arguments before but I have never yelled at him. I may have just crossed the line and sent him over the edge.

Jacob's dark eyes narrow in on me as he remove his hands from my shoulders and take two steps back.

If anger were a solid his would be granite right now.

"I'm being 'fucking stupid'?" he roars. "So, worrying about you going to Atlantis by yourself, worrying about some guy trying to fuck you, worrying about losing you? All that is _fucking stupid_?" His eyes bore into mine with utter disbelief. His body is trembling as waves of fury continue to roll off of him.

Yeah, I'm sure I have crossed the line. I have never openly cursed at him like that. To say I feel bad for letting go and speaking my mind would be a lie. I guess I can explain it to him again, but this time without the use of such colorful words. I still can't believe I called him fucking stupid. _What's gotten into me_?

I think it's best if I calm down a bit before continuing this conversation. Jacob seems to be calming down slightly– at least at the moment he doesn't look like is going to explode. I notice he is managing to slow his breathing down and his body is less rigid.

"Yes Jacob, you are being stupid, for lack of a better word. All I want is to slow things down a bit so I can think at my own pace. I need some time alone in order to do that; I'm sorry I can't just say yes to us moving in together. Jacob, our relationship is at a great place and the last thing I want is to make the same mistakes my parents did - you mean so much to me, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Jacob Black."

_But damn it Jacob back off and let me breathe. _

He looks at me for a moment, taking in what I have said, as if he didn't already know all of it. He slowly steps toward me, reaching down he gently takes my hands into his own.

"If you love me, then why don't you listen to me Bella? I know that in my heart this is the right thing for us. All I want is to love and protect you. I -"

"Protect me from what, Jacob?" I cry, interrupting him.

Over the past two years, but even more so in the last couple of months, Jacob has become very "protective" of me. He has a hard time dealing with the fact that I am no longer the shy, plain, clumsy girl I used to be. Guys take notice of me now, not that I pay them any attention. I've never met a guy that even remotely comes close to Jacob. Still, he gets fired up if he thinks a guy is looking at me for too long. I mean, damn. Would he rather I be flat chested, no ass, chicken legged, sloppily dressed, lack-of-personality Bella again? Probably so; it would make his stress level a little lower. . Can you say "_Protective wolf hound_"?

However, I love who I am and I know that I am continuing to mature into the woman I am meant to be. I'm just not sure who that woman is yet.

"Bella, please, I can hardly control myself when I am with you. How do you think guys are going to react when they realize you're there alone?" He looks like he is going to blush at his own comment.

Well, this is some interesting news. I will say that Jake and I have a normal sex life. Not that I have anyone else to compare it to, but from what I can tell, we are nowhere close to being "kinky." So for him to say he can hardly control himself around me is surprising. It's not as if he bent me over the kitchen table or locked us in a dressing room to express his lack of control. If he did, I'm not sure what I would even do, but thinking of it now makes me _very_ curious.

Right, as if he would actually go there.

However, I know sometimes when I wear certain outfits he likes or I look at him in a particular way, he gets wound up and we end up hurrying back to one of our houses if we aren't already there. With that said, maybe I can use that as a little distraction for him right now.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Jacob, you can hardly control yourself around me?" I slowly close the space between us, looking up at him while trailing my fingertips down his chest. I move them over his tightly cut abs, hooking them in the waist band of his shorts.

"Bella," he hisses, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

Oh, I have him now! Hmm, I kind of like this side of him, I may have to venture here more often.

Jacob looks down at me; the sternness in his eyes gone and is replaced with a tender yet desire- filled emotion. I blush deeply, giving him a shy smile. This is the Jacob that I love; loving and gentle. He slowly slides his fingers up my back and around my neck, before bringing them around to cup my face. Bit by bit he leans down, lips parting slightly as he presses his warm mouth to mine. He is so gentle; it is as if he thinks I will break. My eyes flutter shut as a sigh escapes my lips.

"Bella, take your time. All I ask is that you come home to me, safely. I love you. You are all I will ever _want_ or _need_." Jacob draws me in closer, engulfing me in his strong embrace.

I can feel his body tremble as I wrap my arms around his waist. I know he is giving into me, even though he still is not happy about me going. This is a first.

"Thank you for allowing me this time by myself; it means a lot to me. I promise everything will be fine," I whisper, nuzzling my face into his chest.

His scent is amazing – He smells like sandalwood, his aroma is so warm and comforting.

"Bella, please just promise me that if anything happens to you that you are not comfortable with, you will call me. I will be there as quickly as I can." He leans me back slightly from him; the look on his face portrays his seriousness.

"Okay Jacob, I promise." I brush my fingertips across his cheek, hoping to ease his worry. I am going to Atlantis to relax. The last thing on my mind, or should I say _**not**_ on my mind at all, is hooking up with some random guy. Besides, I don't think there is a guy on this planet that can make me feel the way do when I'm with Jake.

I gasp as Jacob spins us around to sit on the edge of my bed. Bringing me to stand between his legs, I feel his hands caress up and down my back then come to rest on my hips. His eyes lock on mine as he lifts me slightly so that I am now sitting on his lap, straddling his hips. I love the feeling of wrapping myself around him.

"I love you," I whisper, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips.

"More than you will ever know," he replies, groaning into my mouth as he deepens the kiss.

His hands begin to roam up and down my back and then to my thighs which are wrapped tightly around him. I push my center into him and I can feel his erection through his shorts. God I need friction, so I begin to grind and rock against him. Jake's large hands come back to my hips, gripping the fabric of my dress as he assists my movements.

"Shit," he moans as my rocking gives him the friction he desires. Our lips part and our tongues meet with an intense force. My arms wrap around his broad, made from heaven shoulders.

"Jacob," I whine as the sensations take over my body. I know I am getting close, but to get off by dry humping, grinding, or whatever on my boyfriend is a little embarrassing. I have never gotten off like this, but damn, I am too close to stop or to even care.

Jacob holds on to me tighter as he feverishly works his mouth down my neck and across the bare skin there. The sensation is too much; my very wet and aching core is about to explode. Jake notices my body trembling.

"Are you about to…?" He leans his head back to look at me. The look on his face is pure shock.

"God Jacob," I moan.

"Yes," I whisper into his neck. At that moment my soaking core gets the release it needs, making me shake from head to toe as my orgasm washes over me. All I can do is hold on to him and whimper. It has been several weeks since my last orgasm; the new birth control I am on makes me bleed like crazy. He makes it clear that he is not going there. Leaning back to look at him, I blush ten shades of red knowing what has just happened.

"Damn baby, that was hot. I can't believe you came without me really touching you." Jacob says as he places a quick on kiss my lips.

The guilt then sets in - I always get Jacob off whether or not I get anything in return. His erection is throbbing and still pressing against my very sensitive heat. I have to do something - I can't leave him for two weeks knowing he hasn't gotten any.

Sliding off him, I slip onto my knees between his legs and start unbuttoning his shorts. I look up at him and he smiles before looking at his watch.

"Bella sweetheart, we don't have time. You're going to be late if we don't get out of here." He places his hands above mine to stop me from undoing his pants.

"But Jacob, you didn't get to finish." I look up at him as he stands. He reaches down, pulling me to my feet. I know he is right though; I am going to be late for my flight if we don't leave soon. Still, I hate to leave him hanging, no pun intended.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He hugs me tightly. I know sex isn't a huge deal to Jacob, but still that isn't the point. Then something dawns on me.

_Why the hell not?_ It will be a first; I will see how he reacts once we are on the road.

"Okay Jacob, let's get my things and head out," I announce, pulling away from him. God, I have to change my panties - soaked underwear and a dress do not go together. He watches me as I walk over to my dresser and retrieves a clean pair of panties, discarding the old ones as I slip the fresh pair on. I can't help but blush as he watches me intently. Walking over to him, I wrap my arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his chest, directly above his heart. Jacob is amazing, I love him so much.

"We really should be going. Your flight leaves in two hours and I want you to have enough time to get through security and checked in without being rushed." With one last squeeze, he releases me from his arms. I snicker when he rolls his eyes at my mound of luggage.

"Really Bells, are all those suitcases necessary? It looks like you have you entire walk-in closet in there." He huffs as he walks over to the pile, picking up two of my suitcases.

I am a girl who loves clothes. Besides, I can't decide on what to take and what not to, so I just brought pretty much everything.

"Yes Jacob," I laugh. "There are a lot of things to do there, and I want to make sure I am prepared."

Jacob shakes his head. "Girls," he mumbles, walking out the door with two suitcases in tow.

Grabbing the other two suitcases and my purse, I follow him out to the car. I know the next two weeks are going to be different because Jacob will not be with me, but I am determined to relax and have a good time.

Once we settle into his Escalade and begin the journey to the airport, I slip my hand over his thigh, sweeping it up to his crotch.

_Just do it Bella_.

I muster up enough nerve and start unbuttoning his shorts quickly. I feel the Escalade swerve to the right but I keep going, unzipping his pants to pull his semi -hard cock free.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" he half moans, half gasps as I lean over the seat, placing my mouth on the head of his cock.

"Relax Jacob and drive." I have no idea where this bravery is coming from, but I think I like it.

"Relax? Hell, there are cars all around us. You are not going to give me a blow -" He grunts loudly before he can finish his thought. I swirl my tongue around the head of his penis. Just as I am about to descend my lips onto his hard erection, he pulls me off of him.

"Jacob," I huff, a little taken aback by his actions.

"Bella, I can't let you do this, not here. As much as I would love for you to, I'm not going to let this happen in public." His tone is apologetic, but I know he isn't going to let me continue. I put myself out there and he says no. God, it isn't like anyone can see what I am doing.

I sit back in my seat as he buttons his shorts and zips them up with one hand. I just stare out the windshield. I feel his hand brush my cheek softly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I'm just not comfortable doing that. Thank you for wanting to take care of me." He pauses when I will not look at him. I know I shouldn't be upset, but I can't help being a little miffed.

"Bella, please," he sighs.

I look over at him. He has the sweetest, most loving expression on his face. How can I stay upset with him when he looks at me like that?

Taking his hand in mine, I clutch it firmly to my chest. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I just want to make you happy and content before I leave."

Taking his eyes off the road, he glances over at me. "Baby, you make me happier than I have ever been. I don't need an orgasm to make me happy; all I need is _you_." He emphasizes the word you.

He brings our hands to his lips, kissing mine gently. I believe him and with that I let it go. "You make me happy as well Jake."

Things settle down after my attempt at "road head," which kind of disappoints me that it didn't happen, especially since I psyched myself up for it. Nonetheless, Jacob is happy without it and therefore I will be content although a part of me still wants to scream, "Just step out of the box, Jacob!"

As we get closer to the airport, I notice his mood starts to shift. Jake holds my hand tightly in his, and every once in a while he opens his mouth to say something, but snaps it shut, furrowing his brows as he stares out the windshield. He is fighting back the urge to ask me not to go, again. So to keep from having another not so pleasant discussion, I don't ask him what is wrong.

The airport is jam-packed with beginning of summer travelers. When Jacob and I get to ticketed passengers only, I turn to look at him. His 6 foot 5 frame tenses, and I notice how his well built chest strains against the grey Ralph Lauren t-shirt he is wearing. Damn, even when he worries he has a scrumptious physique. I watch his well defined biceps flex as he brings his arms up to rest his intertwined fingers on the back of his head. Good lord, can he possibly look any sexier at this moment?

My hormones are out of control. What the heck is wrong with me? I've never been quite like this before. I've got to get a hold of myself somehow.

"Jacob," I murmur quietly, snaking my arms around his waist. He doesn't answer. God, why does he have to act like this?

"Jacob, I will call you as soon as check in. Please stop worrying, everything is going to be fine." I place a kiss on his chest. Dropping his hands to my shoulders, he looks down at me.

"Bella, I love you and I'm really going to miss you. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." He closes his eyes for a second then returns them to mine. An emotion sweeps across his face quickly that wasn't there before, but it is gone just as quick. "It's just hard knowing that you are going to be so far away from me." He kisses the top of my head, before he looks down at his Armani watch.

"Bella, you need to go. You don't want to miss your flight." His voice is reluctant despite his words.

"I know you only worry because you love me," I joke, hugging him tightly.

"I love you more than anything." Leaning down, he presses his lips to mine, letting them linger before pulling back.

"Come back to me?" he whispers.

"Of course I will. Where else would I go?"

I know it is time to leave. I have gotten this far and I'm not giving in now because I know without a doubt that I am supposed to go on this trip.

"Bye Jacob," I turn slightly away from him.

"Bye Bells." He gives me a half smile. I notice there is a look of what seems like regret in his eyes that I do not quite understand. I don't know what he has to regret. I love him and I am trying to do what is best for us.

I walk away from him quickly without looking back. I can't deal with the sadness I know I will see in his big brown eyes. Maneuvering my way through the crowds and lines, I finally arrive at my gate with some time to spare. Now that I have made it to the gate and can relax, I feel how tense my body is and I do not like this feeling. I decide that my lavender lotion will help me calm down; it works every time. After about 10 minutes, we start to board the plane and I feel something start to bubble up inside me as I take my seat by the window. It is a warm, calm, and peaceful feeling and I can feel the anxiousness fading away. _Atlantis, here I come_, I think, resting my head back on the seat. With one last look out my window, I wonder if Jacob is watching the plane leave.

"I love you Jacob," I sigh.

Placing my ear buds in, I close my eyes as relax my head back against the headrest. Pressing play on my iPod, a song by a group I have recently discovered – Cavo - starts to play. The song is called "Edward."

**EPOV**

"Cullen, are you about finished? " Emmett bellows as he bangs on the door of my apartment.

"Fuck! I'll be out in a few minutes!" I yell, shifting in the overstuffed chair so Victoria can get a better angle on my cock that is sliding in and out of her eager mouth.

I'm surprised Emmett doesn't just walk in as he usually does; I mean, hell, the door isn't even locked. I have a feeling though that he does not want to see Victoria on her knees giving me a farewell blow job. He said last time he walked in on her going down on me that it kind of made him sick to his stomach.

I thought it was rather amusing.

"Hurry the hell up, everyone is ready to leave." Emmett is still standing outside my door, being as persistent as ever.

If he wants me to hurry, he is going to have to shut up. Hearing your brother's voice at a time like this is, well, not getting me anywhere quickly.

"That's it! Don't stop, Vic," I moan as I caress her arms softly. She moans loudly around my erection as she continues to work me.

"Jesus, Cullen!" He hits the door with his fist and walks off cussing. "Of all the girls he has, he has to choose Victoria right now. God, she will never let him fucking leave."

Actually, she showed up at my door this morning practically naked under her robe - what was I supposed to do?

Vic swirls her tongue up my shaft, before sucking on my sensitive head. As she slides back down, her teeth scrape against my cock. I can feel myself start to contract. I grip her hair, moving her to meet the rocking of my hips, and I can't help but grunt. This shit feels good. Feeling my release coming, I tighten my grip on her hair, holding her head still. I fill her mouth, knowing she will swallow every drop of my cum. She wraps her lips around my sensitive head and she sucks it like a fucking lollipop, making my body tremble.

"Thank you," I mutter, releasing my grip so I can stroke the back of her head. She looks up at me with a smile as she releases me from her mouth.

"Did that feel good baby? God, your cum goes down so easy," she states, clearly proud of her performance.

Victoria is clingy and a bit possessive, which annoys the fuck out of me. None of the other women in my life are like that. Only her, and I know it has to do with the fact that she and I have a past. Not a very meaningful one, but still it is a past that goes back way too many years. It doesn't change the fact that everyone knows how things work with me; to me she isn't any different.

Standing, I pull up my pants along with my boxers. I look down at her as I zip them up.

"Of course it did sweetie." I almost pat her on the top of her head like the pet she is.

I hear her sigh and say "only for you Edward" as I step around her, rolling my eyes. I feel her reach out and take my hand in hers. Victoria has a problem keeping her physical and emotional feelings separate when it comes to the sexual acts we partake in. Here lies the problem: as good as these sexual favors are, I do not want the feelings she or anyone else brings along with them. Love is for whipped motherfuckers.

Abruptly I stop in mid step and jerk my hand out of her grasp. She sighs loudly.

I am not keen on holding hands or kissing and Victoria knows this. Those two things feel too intimate to hand out to just anyone. Don't get me wrong, I have kissed a woman before but it was been a long time ago and that has been by my choice. It just so happens that Victoria is the one woman to experience both, but like I said, that was a long time ago. I am not that man anymore and I have no desire to be him again.

"I've got to finish getting my things together, Victoria." With that, I make my way down the hallway to my bathroom.

Victoria knows where I am heading today, and I pray she doesn't start getting into it with me. My patience is thin for some reason. You would think after my late night visit to Jessica's bedroom and Victoria's visit this morning that a man would be in a fucktastic mood. I'm not, I am just ready to get the hell out of here and start my vacation.

Entering the bathroom, I gather the last few things I will need. Placing everything into a bag, I walk back to my bedroom where I find Victoria sitting on the edge of my bed scrolling through her phone. Looking up, she glares at me.

What the fuck is wrong with her? She knows I don't let women in my room, let alone on my bed. That shit does not fly with me.

"Why exactly are you in my room?" I quip. Victoria is clearly trying to push my buttons today and I promise you that is the worst idea possible.

"I wanted to ask you something!" she snaps.

She's getting a fucking attitude? You have got to be kidding me.

I walk over to the night stand by the bed and turn my back to her to pull out my box of condoms, and slip them into a hidden compartment in my bag. They are like my American Express card; I never leave home without them. We sure as hell do not want any little Cullen's running around right now.

"Edward," she whines. "Why won't you take me with you to the Atlantis Resort? Emmett and Jasper are taking … "

The last fucking button is officially pushed.

_Why the fuck had I even let her into my apartment? The best head in the world was not worth this shit._

Victoria knows the answer to this, but as I said before, she is clingy and possessive. I don't know how many times I have to remind her we are not together, no matter what kind of past we had. I'm attempting to keep my voice as even as possible, but I am too pissed to do so.

"Their girlfriends!" I finish her sentence. "We have been through this a thousand fucking times, Victoria. You and I are not together, we fuck, – and that is it." I am seething.

I don't give a shit, if she wants to go down this road again I will make sure she gets her fill of it.

"If I want to take you to Atlantis, then I will ask you to go with me. This is my time to do as I please. If I want to drink myself into oblivion, then I will. If I want to just hang out at the beach, I will. If I want to blow $350,000 in the casino, then I will. If I want to fuck everything with a pussy, then I will. Do you get it, Victoria?" I am standing inches from her and I am fuming.

Her mouth falls open; I have never talked to a woman like this, let alone _her_. She knows I am livid and she knows she has finally crossed the line with me.

"This right here is why I do not do relationships. I don't want all the bullshit that comes with them." I take a couple of steps back from her and glance towards the door.

All I want is for her to get the fuck out of my bedroom and out of my apartment. I know that if she continues to push me, I am going to become a major asshole, and she will not like what else I have to say to her. Yeah, I haven't even gotten started.

I have known Victoria since we were kids. We dated in high school, mostly because our parents had been friends and it was expected, but after a while we really had gotten close. Then one day everything just blew up when I walked into her bedroom to surprise her for her birthday, only to find her being fucked from behind in her bed by her next door neighbor, Riley. I did not even say a word to them; I just shut her bedroom door and left, swearing I would never allow myself to get invested in another relationship. Did I love her? Maybe, but hell, we were seventeen at the time so who knows. I was doing just fine and fucking dandy until one night about two years later when she came on to me heavily at a party. I slept with her that night. For me, it was nothing but sex and that was it. My ass knew better than to get involved with her again on any level, so I left her that night and did not look back. Then eight months later…Damn it! If I had listened to my family and let go of the shit she'd done to me back in high school, I would have never fucked her again the night she moved into our building. I'm not the type to forgive and forget, but fuck – I wish I had done just that. If I could go back, I would have handled things much differently. I would have stayed the hell away from her that night at the party.

Now at age twenty five, I can't get rid of her for the life of me and over the past year, her clinginess has gotten worse. In the past I have tried to end things with her on several occasions, once I even told her I would buy her a condo in New York if she would just go and move on with her life. She cried and begged me not to push her away because we have been in each other's lives for eighteen years, so I caved and gave in to her. For a couple of months after that she backed off and showed little to no emotional attachment towards me, even though we still had sex on a regular basis. Just when I thought things were going to be ok, she slipped right back in when she found out I had been with someone else. I wasn't hiding the other girls from her, she just happened to see me out one night.

God that was the night from hell. Victoria walked up while Jane and I were dancing and wedged her hand between us and stroked my cock through my jeans. I swear I wanted to wring her neck. Jane laughed and said she would share, which pissed Victoria off and they ended up getting thrown out of the club.

If I were in a relationship and my girl marked me like that, making sure everyone knew who I belonged to, then that shit would be hot as fuck. Point is though, I belong to no one. Victoria can't seem to get that through her thick head. No matter what I say or do, she is the puppy who always comes back for more.

"I know you took condoms out of the nightstand and put them in your bag," Victoria quips, jumping off the bed and walking towards me as if she is ready to castrate me.

Damn-it, doesn't she know when to shut up. You know, I'm a laid back guy for the most part, but fucking hell, when she starts on me like this…Fuck, I have got to calm down. Running my hands through my hair, I take a deep breath and put my "Cullen skills" to use. I refuse to fight with her anymore.

"I don't know what you are talking about. The condoms are still in the nightstand. Go look for yourself if you don't believe me. Better yet, check my bag." I motion for her to open the nightstand drawer. I didn't lie to her because there are still condoms in there. I know she will see the extra box in my night stand and she will let it go.

Victoria stomps over and flings open the drawer. She turns around to face me, looking embarrassed and defeated as she hangs her head.

"Edward, I should not have acted like that. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. Let's just forget I said anything." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

See, works like a charm. Victoria may drive me fucking nuts, but knowing her for 18 years has its advantages.

"I hate that you're upset, (_not really)_ but you know how I do things. If you can't deal without losing your shit, then this ends here and now, I will not do this anymore." My tone is straight to the point and my glare is cold. All of this is extremely aggravating and I'm seriously ready to leave.

There is only one woman at the Atlantis Resort that I hook up with. I met her several years ago, and it is just something we do. She enjoys me and I enjoy her and then we return home. Perfect relationship if you ask me.

"Edward, I will deal with it. I just hope that one day you will change your mind about us. However, I don't want to lose you in my life. I will take whatever you will allow me to have." Victoria reaches over and runs her hand down my arm as tears well up in her eyes as she whispers in my ear. "I'll see you when you get back, gorgeous."

She flips her long red hair over her shoulder and walks out of my bedroom. I hate to see a woman cry, that's why I try my best to keep them from getting attached. I might have felt bad for being an asshole just now, but I know that her crying is just one of her manipulative stunts to keep me close. I am going to stop things for good with her when I get back. I may have given her a choice but I'm through with her and her drama. I can't keep on like this – she is like a vampire; she sucks the life out of me. Well, physically as well as emotionally. Damn, I guess her talented mouth is why it is so hard to let her go... fuck; I can find someone else to take her place.

Gathering my suitcases, I head out of my apartment, locking the door behind me. I make my way to Emmett's apartment which is down the hallway. The door is standing open so I step in quickly, knowing everyone is waiting on me.

My brother Emmett is sitting on the couch wrapped up in Rosalie. She and I have always had a rather eventful relationship. She is snarky, crude, and sometimes just an award winning bitch. I love those things about her as long as they are not directed towards me. She moved to Chicago with her parents when she was thirteen. It just so happened that she moved right next door to us. From day one when I ruined her favorite shirt with a paintball, she had it out for me. Emmett, who was all googly eyed for her, punched me, and ran off to be her knight in shining armor. She yelled at him and told him she could take care of herself and stormed off, and the next day our mom caught them kissing in the backyard. They still fight like crazy but they seem to like making up as much as fighting. Despite our differences, she is still like family to me and I would have it no other way. Well, maybe Emmett could duct tape her sometimes lax mouth.

Then there is Jasper, who is actually our cousin. We consider him more of our brother because he came to live with us when he was young. His dad had been killed in a freak accident and his mother felt like he would have a better life if he were raised by his uncle. Jasper's uncle is my father, Carlisle Cullen. Since Jasper's last name was already Cullen, no one ever questioned it.

He's been dating Alice, who's one of my best friends – we have known her since she was five. We were all at the park one day and she was standing on the top of one of those tube slides. That was the first time I ever saw Jasper lose it, his eight year body moved faster than I thought possible to get to her. I swear I thought he was going to break his neck trying to get to her. When he did she jumped…right into his arms and said "I knew you would save me, my prince."

Over the years she never left…not that Jasper would let her. Alice knows me better than I know myself most days. That is scary as shit. May I add, she is the only girl I allow to be so close to me; there is nothing I do not tell Alice. No, I have never done anything sexually with her. Shit, that would be like doing your sister; no thank you. Besides, Jasper would bury my ass six feet under. I half expect they will get married before Emmett and Rosalie.

When it comes to me, marriage is not something I put a lot of thought into. Hell, being tied down to one woman for the rest of my life does not sound very fulfilling in the least. Anytime I'm over at my parent's house, Mom will slyly bring up the topic of "soul mates."

Her face lights up and she says, "When you find her, Edward, marriage will not sound like such a bad thing. You will not be able to live your life without her." Then mom hugs me tightly. "You need to get your shit together, son," she whispers, then pops me in the back of my head. She is such a loving mother.

As life changing romantic as that sounds, I'm not sure that will happen for me. I'm happy with my life just the way it is.

If there is such I thing as a soul mate, I guess my dad, Emmett, and Jasper have found theirs. Watching them over the years, they all just fit perfectly together. Jasper and Emmett told me that one day everything just slipped into place and they knew without a doubt that Alice and Rosalie were the other halves of the puzzle that make up their lives.

Clearing my throat rather loudly, Emmett and Rosalie finally untangle themselves from each other to look at me. Alice and Rosalie have looks of disgust on their faces – great, I bet Emmett came back and just had to tell them who was in my apartment. They cannot stand Victoria or her roommate - they are a waste of space to them.

Alice and Rosalie have good reason to feel like this, though. I mean, Jessica thought because I had slept with her that Jasper and Emmett would also. That did not go over well with Alice and Rosalie. That shit caused a huge fight and they blame me for the whole thing. It just adds to the fact of how much they cannot stand the way I choose to live my life.

They tolerate it for the most part, but make their adversity known. As for Emmett and Jasper, they do not give me a hard time usually. I know that are they all are hoping I will eventually settle down. In my twenty five years, I have yet to meet a girl that makes me want to throw in the towel and settle down. I'm sure she doesn't exist but if she does, she will have to be fucking perfect.

"Cullen, Victoria was torn up. She ran down the hallway to the elevator sobbing. Damn, what did you do, not let her swallow?" Emmett snorts just as Rosalie pops him on the back of the head.

"Emmett, that's not a visual I really want." Rosalie gets up from his lap, shaking her head and making gagging noises. She is so obnoxious at times.

"Must you ask questions that I know you don't want the answer to, dear brother?" I cock my eyebrow at him, and he smirks.

"That's what I thought. Victoria is pissed that I won't take her to Atlantis with us." I know that will set the girls off, so I brace myself for the onslaught.

"I swear if you EVER bring that nasty whore with you, I will push her out of the plane with a cement block chained to her and an air tank with an hour's worth of oxygen in it just as we get far enough over the ocean." Rosalie's expression shows nothing; it's what I call her 'calm anger'. It's a big fucking sign saying "I will fuck you up before you know what hit you."

"On second thought, why don't you bring her and her harlot roommate?" The malevolent smile Alice gives me is actually quite frightening. She is tiny, but damn she is vicious.

There is one thing I know, and that is as much as we watch out for Alice and Rosalie, those two without a doubt can hold their own. They may not be Cullen by blood, but they definitely have what it takes to be _with_ a Cullen.

"Alice, Rosalie. Now I know why I always try to keep you on my good side." I half laugh.

Smiling, I walk into the kitchen and grab a protein bar from the cabinet. I can hear Alice and Rosalie talking to each other, but I only catch a few words due to their mumbling back and forth.

"Just drop it. Don't start in on him right now," Jasper's voice rises over theirs.

They are talking about me, and I want to know what the hell they are saying. I make my way back into the living room. Alice looks over at me with a look of concern, before she darts her eyes back to Jasper who is sitting on the arm of the chair in front of her.

Alice is usually very spirited, as you can tell from her little outburst a few minutes ago. But now something is troubling her, and it has to be something to do with me.

"Alice?" I question. She glances over at me, forming her lips in a hard line.

"Edward Cullen," she snarls. Her hazel eyes are extremely upset.

"You…God…" Then in one quick motion she chucks the remote at me. I react just in time and move to the side as it whizzes by, level with my crotch. Thank God it hits the wall behind me.

"Fucking Hell, Alice Brandon, what's… -"

"One of these days you are going to meet a girl that is going to flip your little "I'm Edward fucking Cullen" world upside down. You are not going to know what's happening to you. Then you are going to lose the best thing that ever walked into your life." I look at her as if she is insane.

Does she really believe that?

Taking a breath, she sneers, pointing her finger at me. "Your money, good looks, and smooth talking… you use them to your advantage way more than should be allowed. What you don't realize is that using them as you do is going to be your downfall. You may think that because you are halfway nice to the women you fuck and that they are fine with whatever arrangement you have set in place that your behavior is ok. It's not!" she yells.

No one speaks a word for several minutes. I am actually somewhat speechless myself. Jasper has his arms wrapped around Alice's waist. Her face is buried into his chest.

Emmett is leaning on the front door with Rosalie pressed against his chest. Damn, I'm beginning to think their mouths are permanently stuck together.

This is not how I planned to start my vacation.

"Alice, I know you're concerned for me. I just can't see myself settling down." I step over to her and Jasper, placing my hand gently on her back. Alice is the only woman, besides my mom of course, who I allow to be so blunt with me. I know she means well and that she wants me to find someone to settle down with, but that's not who I am and it's not what I want.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that." She leans back slightly, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You're still a douche bag." Alice gives me a half smile.

"You still love me though." I smile at her, tugging on the ends of her short black hair. She just sticks her tongue at me.

"God knows somebody has to!" Jasper snickers.

Out of nowhere, Emmett's big ass arms wrap around me from behind. "I love you man!"

He squeezes the hell out of me while making kissing noises in my ear. My brother is so damn annoying sometimes.

"Em, I can't fucking breathe," I wheeze, trying to free myself from his gorilla hold.

Laughing like an idiot, he releases me. "Sorry, I just wanted to show some brotherly love."

Letting oxygen flow through me again, I turn my 6 foot 3 inch frame around to face his 6 foot 5 build. A haughty grin forms on my lips just as I punch him hard as hell on the shoulder.

"Fuck, that hurt," he yelps, cocking his eyebrow at me and rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh Emmett, I was just returning the brotherly love." I snicker and a smile crosses his face.

"Well in that case -" His eyes shoot over to Jasper who isn't paying us any attention. "- Let's spread the love."

Without another word we both tackle Jasper to the ground. We laugh as he curses loudly and proceed to ambush him. Yeah I know, we are adult men in our mid 20's and we shouldn't act like this, but we don't give a flying fuck. We are brothers and this is what brothers do, even as adults. After several minutes Alice and Rosalie have had enough of our rough housing.

"Stop your horseplay and get our shit to the limo. We want to get to Atlantis before next week!" They bellow with their hands on their hips.

A few seconds later, the three of us get to our feet; straighten out our clothes, and turn to face the girls.

"Your limo awaits you, our queens." Emmett bows as he motions the girls towards the door. Alice and Rosalie try not to smile as they head towards it, which Jasper is now holding open.

That's the thing about belonging to a Cullen; Mom, Alice, and Rosalie are always treated like queens.

At that moment a few things happen: everything slows down. The thought flashes through my mind that maybe one day I will find my queen, and Alice walks by giving me a smug look.

_What the fuck was that, The Twilight Zone?_ I rub my hands over my eyes.

I hear her giggle. "I told you so."

I am not even going there with her right now.

However, I want to remember to ask Alice what exactly triggered her a few minutes ago. Well, besides Victoria, there is something more… it is probably one of those weird ass dreams she has.

Alice will sometimes have vivid dreams. They sometimes scare her a little because to her they seem so real.

We were all out eating one night when she got this far off look in her eyes. We didn't know what the hell was happening to her. She was staring off into space one minute, and then flying out the front door of the restaurant like a pixie on fairy crack the next. We found her about a block away dancing on the sidewalk to a local street band chanting something about seeing the future. Jasper snatched her up and took her home. A couple days later she explained everything that had happened and said that not all her dreams were clear nor had they all come to life.

Something tells me that Alice has seen something, otherwise why would she be so upset and react as she did a few minutes ago. I'm not going to worry about it now, I want to get out of Chicago and be on my way to Atlantis.

Thank god we are flying private rather than commercial because I hate listening to kids cry on planes and the shit that floats in the air from people coughing and sneezing is beyond nasty. The thought makes me want to pull the oxygen mask down from over head as soon as I get aboard. The airlines frown upon that greatly. We found that out when a lady sitting next to Rosalie had a coughing spasm. Thanks to Rosalie, we were asked to leave the plane, not that we minded at that point. Since then we all have chosen to fly private.

Everyone's luggage is properly in place inside the cargo compartment of the jet and we settled into our seats. The pilot gives the all clear for takeoff. God, I'm glad we are finally on our way - I know if we hung out much longer at home Victoria would have shown up again. Then I would have let Alice and Rosalie loose on her.

I watch as Emmett walks over to the small bar. He seizes five shot glasses from the cabinet along with the best damn bottle of scotch. Hedonism is a rare scotch that is 100% grain whiskey. It has a rich, sweet vanilla favor that licks every taste bud on its way down. Bring on the scotch! My mouth is watering from the aroma as Emmett passes everyone a scotch -filled shot glass. I look over at Jasper – the expression on his face is as if Emmett has handed him a gold mine in a shot glass. What can I say; we Cullen's love our scotch.

Emmett clears his throat. "Alright, kings and queens of the Cullen Empire. Raise your glasses for a Hedonism toast."

Emmett sounds like he is announcing a sex resort that existed back in medieval times. God, he can make shit up off the top of his head and it is fucking hilarious. Laughing, everyone raises his or her glass.

"Here's to the best fucking trip to Atlantis yet. Now drink!" he commands. With one clink of our glasses, we all throw back the shots.

"Damn, that shit is good," Emmett half moans as he grabs a handful of Rosalie's breast. At this point, I am not sure if he is referring to the scotch or the breast he is freely groping. Rosalie smacks his hand away playfully and demands another shot.

I shake my head at him as he passes another one to me as well. I lay my head back against the seat, letting the shots take effect. Even though we make this trip to Atlantis every year, this time there is something different. I don't know why, I just feel it deep inside. A few hours later the jet starts to descend.

_And so it begins_

**So what did you think? I have several chapters completed so chapter 2 will be up soon. Please Please review! I want to hear your thoughts and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful Betas TrixieTraci and LZTZ you know what a bitch this chapter was for me. Without you it would still be sitting in my docs. Thank you also to Robmmmm and Mana_liz for the pre-read.**

**Thank you for your reviews on last chapter. I never knew how exciting opening up a review could be! LoL So on we go I give you chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Infernoward!**

**BPOV**

My life. Our life together.

I know without a doubt that change is coming. I just have to be sure I am ready for it.

Driving to the resort I can't help but remember that Charlie and Heidi, _aka sluttress I mean my step-mom_, were here just a few weeks ago. The stupid bitch felt incline to call and tell me what a good time they were having because she loved to rub it in my face that he had chosen her over me and my mom. It hurt but I never let her know that.

He and my mom divorced when I was thirteen then he remarried less than a year later. Yeah he was cheating on my mom for God know how long. To be completely honest I never really understood what my dad sees in Heidi though. Well besides the fact she is thirteen years younger than he is and has boobs out to there. Much to my dismay the things I heard during the short time they dated...God help me to forget those sounds coming from my dad's bedroom, little Miss Heidi apparently knew how to make "Holy God Charlie" very happy.

I think I may have just thrown up a little in my mouth. Ugh.

I can't fathom making those kinds of noises let alone dirty words like that coming from my mouth during sex. Jacob would think I am possessed.

_Oh get the cork out of your ass._

_Excuse me! I don't and never will have anything up my ass_.

_A figure of speech Bella, but now that you mention it might be…_

_Oh don't even go there._

_Go where Bella?_

_Ignoring you._

_For now!_

_Hmmm_

I gasp as my driver door opens abruptly affectively pulling me from the conversation I am having with myself.

The valet is smiling down at me, as he offers his hand to help me out of my rental car, which may I add happened to be silver Mercedes. I have a thing for Mercedes, even though Jacob insisted on purchasing me a Cadillac CTS coupe. I love my car but it still not a Mercedes. Maybe if I agree to move in with Jacob he will buy me a Mercedes. Hum that might just work.

_That's just wrong._

_Maybe so but it's a Mercedes were talking about._

_How many of those little bottles of Vodka did you drink on the flight?_

_Three drinks and Gee whiz lighten up I'm just kidding…_

_Sure you were._

Taking the valet's hand I step out, making sure not to flash my panties. I glance at his name tag and then to his face only to see his eyes focus on the hem line of on dress.

Ok Mr. Panty Peaker no show for you.

I clear my throat to get his attention.

"Thank you Tyler." I smile and straighten out my dress. His face lights up and the realization hit him that he has been caught. Tyler is probably around seventeen and cute in a boyish kind of way.

"You are welcome Miss…? He makes direct eye contact with me while squeezing my hand slightly.

"Bella." I laugh lightly pulling my hand from his.

"Well, Miss Bella, welcome to Atlantis. I hope you enjoy your stay. Embry will escort you and your things inside." Tyler smiles giving me a wink.

"Boys will be Boys." I mumble shaking my head at his attempt to flirt.

"Thank you again." I turn and head toward the back of the car to where Embry is waiting.

As my driver side car door shuts, I hear Tyler quietly groan "damn look at that ass." I blush deeply and keep walking.

I cannot believe he just groaned at my ass.

The trunk lid pops and Embry, who was around the same age as Tyler, begins to unload my luggage and places all of my things onto a rolling cart.

I close my eyes letting my senses take over. I can hear the low whoosh of the waves as they break on shore, the smell of saltwater fills the air along with different fragrances of tropical flowers. At that moment a light breeze blows across my body, cooling it slightly from the warm tropical heat. I shiver as the breeze passes; taking with it the last bit of stress I feel. My body and mind finally feel free at last.

I know this trip is going to be what I need to get my mind exactly where it needs to be. It's time to have fun, let go, and relax.

I open my eyes slowly, not even realizing we have made our way to the lobby doors. Embry smiles as he opens the door for me then follows in behind with my things in tow.

A young dark haired woman Named Rachel who was in charge of check in was nice, she made sure my check in went smoothly. She recognized my last name and said that Mr. Swan, aka my dad, had informed them that his daughter would be staying here this week.

S_ure Charlie, act as if I'm important to you, for your own pretenses. Nice Charlie I thought._

Well it is clear they frequent this place more than I thought. Ugh God stop thinking about them.

Rachel gives me the key to the presidential suite informing me that I will be in suite A.

My suite is open and very inviting. Walking in I enter into a small forure, proceeding on it opens up into a large living room which was decorated in white with hints of black, tan, and red. Just off the living room to the right are a large kitchen with a large granite island and a bar with six stools.

All the colors flow perfectly together. Entering back into the living room, I cannot help but stare in the back wall. It was solid glass; ceiling to floor, except there is a set of French doors that open onto a large balcony.

Swinging open the doors I welcome the warm sun against my skin. Without a doubt I know I will be spending my morning and nights stretched out in the hammock that is to my left. I close the space between me and the railing leaning over the slightly the breeze picks up and it feels as if I can fly all I need to do is take a leap.

_Dear God make me a bird so I can fly far far away. _

Okay am not crazy I know if I jump over this rail God is not going to make me a bird but at this moment I do want to fly. There is a charge in the air that is indescribable I feel alive, free, and for the first time in a long time I feel like I can breathe.

That is a little dramatic, but damn it that's how I feel.

I take a deep breath and let my eyes roam the grounds in front of me. One of the many large pools here at Atlantis is laid out directly in front of me, on past it is the sparkling white sand of the beach and the crystal blue ocean. There are people all along the beach and in the calm water. This is a perfect view to watch the sunset but I prefer to be on the beach as the sun sinks into the water filled horizon.

The ocean always amazes, yet scares the shit out me all at the same time. It contains a whole other world just below the surface; a world that is waiting to be explored and discovered. I watch the seagulls' hover of the blue water then dive in without hesitation. With a sigh I turn to go back inside, when notice the balcony is the full length of the two suites however there is a dividing wall in the middle for privacy. Nice, I can relax out in peace and hopefully I want have nosey neighbors.

My bedroom is unbelievable. The colors are soft whites with hints of black. The king size bed is placed on the left wall facing the glass wall that gives you a spectacular open view of the ocean. The bed is so inviting and fluffy it is all I can do not to run and jump on the bed like a four year old.

God I can get use to waking up to this every morning.

I scan the room and find my two favorite places: the extremely large walk in closet and next is the master bath. Quickly scanning over the closet I make my way to the bathroom. It is crisp and inviting, as I can't wait to relax in the tub that is big enough for three. Ahh. I'm without a doubt looking forward to that.

As for the shower let's just say I'm sure you can have a party in there. It was huge, with shower heads and jets on the walls and ceiling. Hell forget the beach or the pool, I may stay in here for the next two weeks.

I know if I don't get my things unpacked I will end up having creases and wrinkles in my clothes that I do not want. I take my time and an hour later I have finally put everything away. I wonder if Angela has arrived yet because she said she would be here after lunch. Just as I picked up my phone it rang. It is she.

"Hey Ang." I answer with surprise in my voice.

"Hey! Bella, I'm here!" She squeals in my ear. "Come down and meet me in the lobby. I haven't seen you in forever."

"I was about to call you. I'll on my way down now." I hang up, throw my phone on the bed, and hurry out the door.

Angela and I had met at Atlantis when we were kids and we stayed in touch over the years via email, and now Facebook. We have gotten closer over the past three years and I really just wish she lived closer to me. It would be nice to have a girlfriend close by.

Entering the elevator, I prop up against the back wall resting my hands on the rail that runs around the center of the mirrored walls. I hate elevators just for the record. They seem to take forever and they are so damn small.

"HURRY UP WOULD YOU!" I openly scold the slow ass elevator.

Looking down I smile at my freshly manicured toes. I had decided to get a French manicure and the lady insisted on putting a tiny crystal in the center of each white stripe. I laughed when she said "now you sparkle." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her comment but I had to admit there was a part of me that liked the idea of sparkling. I noticed the lower I get to the main floor there is a charge that seems to be filling the air. I start to feel anxious and it is all I can do to stand in one place. I look up and notice there are eight more floors left till the lobby and can't wait because being stuck in the elevator on top of how I am feeling is not a good combination. I hold on tighter to the rail as I feel what seems to be heat spreading over my body. I would swear that if wasn't ninety degrees outside that someone had just turned the heat on in here. I fan myself as I look around the small elevator trying to make sense of where this heat is coming from. I find nothing. Great only five more floors.

I hate elevators!

Just as quick as the heat came I feel the air around me cool as my insides grow extremely warm and tingly almost like they are vibrating. Okay this is really bazaar.

_Shit just let me out of this elevator now! _

I'm too damn young to be having hot flashes. If this is a hot flash it has lit my girl parts on fire. I clench my teeth tightly to keep the moan that is building inside from escaping me. I quickly look back down, crossing my legs over each other, squeezing my thighs to together trying to contain the warm tingle that is now beginning to make a certain area of my body ache. The ache is somewhere between overwhelming and complete pleasure and I can't decide whether to scream or moan, hell maybe both. I have no idea what is going on but I have got to get a hold of myself.

_Okay Bella take deep breaths and try not to think about it and maybe it won't be as bad. _

_Yeah right._

I feel like I am sitting on one of those hand held massagers; the setting is on low but the damn heat is turned all the way up. I can feel the flush of my body as it over takes me.

"Hey Sparkles you look a little flushed. So I didn't know if you were ready to _come_ out yet." A male voice asks sounding amused.

Oh great now I'm hearing voices other than my own.

Sparkles? What the hell? Did that voice just emphasize the word come?

I realize the elevator is no longer moving and there is someone wanting to get in.

"Shit! I'm coming out. Sorry." I gasp. I do not dare look up at this point. I am glad my hair is long and shielding my face from the deep blush I know is present. I hurry out of the elevator with my eyes on the ground.

How long had the freaking doors been open?

From the tone of the jackass standing outside the elevator door I must look as exactly how I am feeling.

Sparkles? It hit me, great he had been standing there long enough to notice my toes, along with everything else. I probably looked like I was having an orgasm or something. That would explain the _come_ comment.

That's just peachy!

As I make my way across the lobby I have an urge to turn around and give the pervert a piece of my mind. It's better if I keep walking because it will only make this embarrassing situation even worse.

I can feel a set of eyes on me, watching me walk away. Pervert is probably staring at my ass or something and after that comment…OH… the nerve this guy has calling me sparkles and telling me I look flushed that not any of his…

Holy mother of Jesus!

My entire body reacts to most erotic sound I have ever had the privilege of hearing. The warm tingle immediately turns into flames that I am sure are bound and determined to devour me. My feet stop moving, I completely freeze as the growl echoes through my ears causing me to shudder slightly. A sensation shoots down my spine just as a whimper escapes my lips. I'm sure I am slowly melting into the marble floor. The toe curling, panty soaking, take me right here please, growl has sent my already sensitive body spiraling out of control.

It is quiet now, but I cannot move.

My mind is screaming get away, while my body feels like it is being drawn backwards. I want more. I am craving more of that delicious sound.

Fuck! This can't really be happening. I ran my hand through my hair wanting to pull it out. _Get yourself together._

_Do not turn around; do not collect $200, and start walking! _

Where am I heading again?

Oh yeah, Angela!

I have a feeling this is going to be a rather interesting two weeks, especially if the damn warm, tingly, vibrating sensation does not go away. It is still going strong inside me.

_I really will not mind if it stays._

_Oh so now you like it?_

_Maybe just tinny tiny bit._

_Right, that's why your nipples look like small torpedoes' trying to come through your dress. _

_Shut up! I'm on vacation._

_Indeed you are._

I notice Angela standing by the large fountain. I make my way over to her taking deep breaths to try to calm down; the warm vibration was slowly fading the further I get from the elevator.

"Bella." She smiles pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm so excited that I'm here. Hey, why are you so flushed? Are you feeling okay?" She presses her hand to my cheek.

"I feel fine. Actually better than fine I feel great." I smile as she hooks her arm through mine. If she only knew.

"Come on lets head back up to the room because we have a lot of catching up to do." Her luggage in tow we head for the elevator we follow the bell hop into the elevator.

"I'm so glad I am able to come down even if it is just for a few days. I love spending time with you. We always have fun and God knows I need a break." She leans back against the wall of the elevator looking at me with a slight smile on her face. "So how bad was the argument that you obviously won with Jacob?"

Angela knows all about my relationship with Jacob from the time we were kids to when we started dating till present time.

"Well it was pretty bad at first; he was umm a little pissed by the time he got to my house to pick me up. I didn't help matters when I told him he was being fucking stupid!" I seriously thought Angela was going to fall down in the middle of the elevator from either shock or lack of oxygen because she is laughing so hard.

"Are you kidding me?" She snorts. "Dear lord I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that one. You have never stood up to him before. I bet he damn near hit the roof." She is doubles over laughing.

Angela really likes Jacob, but she knows how ridiculous he has been acting over the past several months.

"You have no idea." I sigh and roll my eyes.

She finally gets control of herself about half way up our ride in this fucking wonderful elevator. Have I mention lately how much I hate this elevator?

"Oh Bella we are going to have so much fun." She smiles.

I have a feeling she is right.

**EPOV**

The jet ride in was nice but it seemed like it took forever. I would dose in and out of sleep while having the strangest recurring dreaming.

_I was standing on the edge of a cliff looking out over the dark horizon. I was alone, so I searched the darkness before me looking for something or someone, and then way off in the distance I noticed something coming toward me. It sparkled and shimmered colors of white, brown and blue, I wanted whatever it was to come closer. I reached forward summoning it to me, the colors streamed out from it toward me, the closer they got, the stronger I seem to get. Then I felt a peace settle into me, the colors were so close I could almost touch them, the sparkling was almost blinding. Then out of nowhere they violently retracted from me and disappeared back into the darkness. Leaving me to pleading for them to come back. _

I wake up feeling anxious and lost as fuck.

I had that same dream at least four times in a row and by the end of the fourth one; I poured myself a double shot of scotch and throw it back. I have no clue what the dream means, but I do know I do not like the feeling it leaves me with when I wake up.

Trying to put the dream behind me I turn my thoughts to Tanya, she is hot as hell and she knows it. However she is plastic pretty much from head to toe, which most of the women I fuck are. I'm not complaining, but I just don't get spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on plastic surgery. I mean sure the results are usually nothing short of perfect to the human eye but at the end of the day it's all fake.

I mean shit come on…titts the size of a cantaloupes are amazing to look at, but they don't fit in your hand and you can't squeeze them hard without fear of the damn things rupturing. Oh let's not forget ass implants _what the fuck? Do some squats_! Nose jobs are beyond me, _hello they break____your fucking nose_, lip enhancement: _** I **__have something that can enhance their pretty little____mouths_. God the list goes on forever. So yeah I rant about all the shit they do to themselves, but when it comes down to it, do I complain? No, I still fuck them senseless without a second thought.

I do have to admit I would like to be with a woman who is not made of plastic or silicone. To be able to feel the soft delicate imperfections of her breast in my hands and mouth, explore the natural curves of her body from her head to her toes. Taking in the way her natural form feels under me while our bodies curve and mold around each other.

_Damn I love toes. I guess you can say I have a toe fetish. _

I have always wanted to suck, lick, and nibble on a woman's toes, but I have not found a woman that I feel incline to do that for. God help her if I do.

Okay so now that I am hard as a rock from my toe fantasy I'll move right along. _My idea of the perfect woman wouldn't consist of a real-life version of a Mattel Barbie doll._

Perfection is a woman who is _**real**_with her mind and her heart. Someone who is not afraid to just let go and be who she is and not the person whom everyone else thinks she should be. God knows she will have to be a little feisty to survive around my family. By this I mean someone who can give the heat as well as take it. I know I alone can be an ass and a hell of a lot to put up with most of the time. Lastly, she will be beautiful but this I can't describe just yet because I have never met a woman I truly think is truly beautiful. As they say "beauty is in the eye of the beholder" and I guess I have yet to actually behold such beauty.

So when I say I will never settle down because the woman will have to pretty much be perfect it is because I can't imagine finding a woman who is the epitome of perfection.

Therefore I go about my business, not concerning myself with settling down because when you go looking for something that doesn't exist you only find disappointment and heartbreak. I'm not up for either.

Fuck! Speaking of up, I'm hard as a motherfucker still.

Damn it I hope Tanya is at Atlantis already. Blue balls are not something I want to endure.

"Hey Cullen lets go get checked in while Jasper and the girls wait for the bellhop to get our luggage. Poor guy it may take him all day just to unload all your shit. I don't know who brought more stuff you or Rosalie and Alice." Emmett chuckles as we get out of the limo that picked us up at the airport.

My brother is such a fucking funny guy. "Emmett shut the hell up!"

"Well look at it this way, if every outfit you brought ends up on the floor of some girl's suite, then you had a very… Hold on. I don't think they have that many suites!" he snickers.

I ignore him and keep walking, knowing good and well he is not going to quit.

The part that is comical to me is that he may not have brought as many clothes I did but he has just as many clothes back home. Emmett and Jasper have their own personal shoppers that make sure they have only the best. Alice and Rosalie would never allow them to go anywhere dressed half ass. I usually just go with Alice and Rosalie shopping they tend to call me their little shopping bitch. Well if the shoe fits then wear it and I wear it damn well.

Entering the lobby, Emmett and I walk over to the check in counter.

"Hello gentlemen, welcome to Atlantis." The dark haired woman smiles as her eyes scan over on me.

"Hello Rachel." I glance at the name tag that was right over her left breast. She is surprised that I know her name.

"We need to check in. The name is Cullen." I flash her "the smile." Emmett tries to hold back his amusement because I swear from the look in her eyes it looks as if she is going to climb over the counter and attack me.

Finally slipping out of her Cullen induced trance she composes herself giving me a sheepish grin.

Fuck this one is going to be so easy. I may not have to find Tanya right away after all.

She begins to fumble with the keyboard.

"Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen?" She licks her lips.

"Yes Rachel. That would be me." I simple state.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Everyone has been looking forward to your arrival. You left quite an impression the last time you were here." She winks and Emmett gags.

As I said before, I give as good as I get and the women do not forget Edward Cullen.

"Damn can you please stroke his ego a little more? Please! I don't think it is big enough." Emmett's sarcasm is evident.

"Oh Emmett you know I don't mind the stroking. She can stroke me all she wants." I wink back at her. Then I glance over at Emmett as he's not trying to cover the perturbed look on his face. What the hell is his problem? He was fine a minute ago.

"Can we please just get checked- in? He will be here for the next two week, all you have to do is follow the panty and bra trail and you there he will be." Emmett snips giving me the evil stink eye. Rachel did not know what to say and neither do I for that matter.

Rachel looks from Emmett back to me. She is still speechless as she scans the keys and lays them on the counter, Emmett does not hesitate as he swipes the keys. It is obvious for whatever reason he has enough of this little scene that is taking place.

You know maybe I should just lay-off of women while I'm here this time. After having to deal with Victoria's bullshit I think I do need a small break from the female gender. Oh Tanya is not going to be happy about this she looks forward to our little fuck fest. Okay after Tanya I will just enjoy the rest of my vacation free of females.

_Right!_

_Thanks for the encouragement!_

Emmett bumps my shoulder with his as he walks by me toward the elevator. "That woman is fucking married you dip shit. Quit thinking with your fucking dick and you might notice those kinds of things." He is pissed. "Hurry the hell up I'm not going to hold the door for your stupid ass." At least that explains his attitude.

Fuck! How in the world did I miss the ring on her finger? I know my mind is all kinds of fucked up, that's why I stick to sex, it's easy and it doesn't screw with my head. Thus is why I don't bother with feelings and relationships. Married women are not something I mess with, one because angry husbands will kill you and I love my life. However, the main reason, as shocking as this may sound coming from me, is marriage is a commitment, a life- long promise to your soul-mate that is not made to be broken or taken lightly. So yeah I have morals, I respect the bond of marriage even if I have no plan to get married.

. "I'll be right behind you." I answer over my shoulder.

Looking back at Rachel she smiles and hands me her number. She obviously does not hear Emmett or she just doesn't care. "Call me sometime this week and we can get together."

I lay the piece of paper back on the counter. "I will not be needing this; I really don't think your husband will be pleased with you handing out your number so you can have a good fuck." I sneer, while turning and leave her standing there with her mouth hanging open.

As I said I do not take marriage lightly. Even if it is someone else who is married.

I head around the corner toward the elevators to find Emmett so I can tell him I did not realize she was married.

Fucking Hell!

I swear it feels like I have walked into an inferno. "Shit!" I groan loudly.

It's not painful; it's was far from that, my heart is racing and my dick's as hard as hell again. Seriously? I got laid not eight hours ago! How am I going to take the break I just decided I needed with my dick in this condition.

I can't, for the life of me figure out what has brought this on. I have felt a lot of things in my life but nothing like what is vibrating through my body right now.

My heart is pounding and my erection is throbbing.

Emmett's booming voice fills my ears; I straighten up, adjust myself carefully, and make my way toward him. He was standing just outside the elevator. Well at least he seems to be in a better mood I notice from the devilish smile on his face.

I am making my way toward him when; a woman with long brown wavy hair practically ran out of the elevator, her head is down; her hair is coving her face as she passes.

Without any warning another warm sensation pierces my crotch as if someone has placed a lighter to it. I stop dead in my tracks to take in the feeling as well as the view stunning before me.

Her body gently sways when she moves, God to be the fabric of that pink 'let me hug every fucking curve' dress. I can just imagine my hand wound through her wavy long hair. My hands make their way through my own hair quickly as notice the dress is low cut in the back allowing her brown waves to cascade down over what I will bet to be creamy soft skin. I want to brush my fingers down her spine and feel her skin under my fingertips.

Sweet Jesus! Her ass, all round and firm, but it has this delectable bounce as she walks. I want to grab two handfuls as I press her delicate body against mine. Something tells me her ass will fit perfectly into my hands.

Fuck… My dick is completely out of control. I swear to God if it could get out of my pants itself it would be chasing her across the damn lobby.

Adjusting my erection I can feel myself getting close to my breaking point.

Fuck me, who the hell am I kidding. I want to chase her hot ass across the lobby.

_Cullen what the fuck is wrong with you? You horny bastard! You don't chase women. You let them come to you._

_Yeah but she is going in the opposite direction._

_You don't even know what she looks like._

_I seriously doubt that she is brown bag worthy. From what I can see she has a glow around her almost like a shimmering of light._

_Paging Edward Cullen, I think little Miss Shimmer has run off with your balls._

_Fuck You!_

_Its clear somebody needs to._

Though I have not seen her face she has me so unraveled that I can't stop the growl making its way out from deep in my chest. I want her as I have never wanted a woman in my life.

What in the world is wrong with me?

"Easy there Lion King! You can't pounce on "Sparkle's" right here the middle of the lobby." Emmett cocks his eyebrow clearly entertained by my over abundance of testosterone.

"Oh I've got your fucking Lion King!" I quip taking a step closer to him. Did he just call her "Sparkle's?" Yeah he did! For some reason it irritates me badly.

Shaking my head I clear my thoughts just in time to see her halt her movements.

Emmett snickers.

I think she is going to turn around, but she doesn't. Instead, she just stands there as if she is having internal battle with herself.

Then, like the dumb fuck I have apparently become, I realize she must have heard the possessive, yet obnoxious, growl I just displayed. I probably scared the hell out of her. Great!

"Sparkle's? What the fuck Em?" I try my best not to sound annoyed as hell but the urge to punch him is growing as he continues to smirk at me.

"Her toes have sparkly things on them." He grins as he looks back in the direction of her. Motherfucker knows I have a thing for toes.

Shaking my head, I pull my fingers through my hair trying to calm this intense whatever the fuck it is in my body. Oh Christ I bet she has beautiful feet. God help me if her toes are anything like the rest of her.

"Please tell me you didn't say something off handed to her." You will learn quickly my brother does not have a sensory button.

"Nope." He chuckles. I know he is lying.

I don't even want to know what he said because from that laugh I know whatever he said is completely inappropriate.

Just as she continues to stand there, I continue to take in every curve of her stunning body.

Damn she has the most magnificently perfect ass.

Slowly she takes a step forward and then is gone from my sight in a matter of seconds.

My insides are still warm and vibrating; I can feel a tug in my chest trying to pull me across the lobby.

Okay I can't take anymore. Shaking my head I try to clear my thoughts once again.

Please let me just me get to the room so I can get a much needed drink.

"Cullen are you alright?" Emmett smirks.

"Fucktastic! I need a drink." I snap.

"From the looks and sound of it you may need more than that." He muses.

I ignore him because he is right. I need her. I want her.

I ask again what the hell is wrong with me?

I step into the elevator and it takes everything in me not to bolt back out the doors and track her down because, to be completely honest, Edward Cullen is in for some much needed TLC.

Something tells me, she is the only one who can provide exactly what I need.

_Get over it Cullen! She's just another woman you want to plow into._

_No comment!_

After we all settle into our suite, we decide to figure out what we are going to do tonight. At this point I just want to relieve all this built up shit inside me and get myself centered. My fucking mind is everywhere all at once. I keep seeing that wavy brown hair and that tight little ass as she walked away from me.

"Earth to Cullen!" Emmett and Jasper are standing in my doorway staring at me.

"God you have no idea." I groan. They both give me a funny look as they stroll into my room.

"What is wrong with you man?" Jasper asks.

"It's nothing a hot wet girl can't fix." I ran my hand through my hair closing my eyes. Fuck, there is that dark silky brown hair swaying gently and that ass again.

Fuck! Her perfect ass is an alter that I will gladly worship.

Damn it! This is the third time in the past hour my dick has twitched at the thought of her; I can't get her out of my head.

_Worship? Seriously? Get a hold of yourself_.

I open my eyes to see Emmett leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a strange look on his face. Jasper, on the other hand, is sitting on the edge of the bed with three shot glasses and a bottle of Hedinisium. I love my brothers.

"Well drink up Cullen. We have to get ready to go out." Jasper says while handing me a shot along with Emmett.

"Ahh…. that shit goes down like fucking water." I breathe. "So where are we heading tonight?"

"The Dragon!" Emmett smirks pushing off the wall.

"Great fucking idea!" I know I will have no trouble finding just what I'm looking for in there." I stand up and head for the shower.

Tonight will be a great night.

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts or comments. Good or bad!**

**Chapter 3 is heading to beta and should be up within the week. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : As always I want to thank my wonderful bêta's Trixietraci and LZTZ for all you do and saving we from a major stroke when I deleted this chapter not once but twice by accident. Yeah the delete button is not my friend! Also thanks to Mana_liz for pre-reading and your feedback. This chapter was a lot of fun for me so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything except Infernoward, his cocky ass if mine.**

_**You build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**You got me now**_

_**You got that sound**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**You build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Tic Tok ~Kesha**_

**Bpov**

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Angela asks, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Are you up for going to The Dragon? I'm not in the mood for the casino, but I would love to go dancing," I smile, jumping up off the bed.

Believe it not, I use to hate dancing because I was so damn uncoordinated, however a couple of summers back I joined a gym that had a class called Body Heat. It was exactly that – dancing, four inch heels, and erotic stripper moves combined into one hell of a workout. I was scared to death to take it, but finally after a couple of weeks I decided, "why not?" After about three weeks, I stopped tripping over my own feet and really started having a good time, while mastering the art of dancing without knocking out the people around me.

Angela's face lights up. "That is the perfect way to start this trip. It's just what you need. For just one night, Bella, you need let your hair down, allow yourself to really have fun, and not worry about anything." She smiles hesitantly at me, and then continues. "Bella, you know I like Jacob and I know he means the world to you, but he tends to be a little overbearing sometimes from what you have told me." She takes a deep breath and mumbles something I cannot understand. "Ok, I'm just going to say it. Bella, if a guy wants to dance with you by God dance with him. There is no harm in dancing, so please let out the feisty girl that I have a feeling wants to come out and play."

She is right, there is no harm in dancing and frankly, coming out to play sounds very tempting. I know that Jacob will not see it that way; he will have a shit fit if he thinks I am dancing with a guy other than him. The more I think about it, I realize that I deserve to be able to just let go and have fun without someone watching my every move – it's not as if I'm going to do anything that would be rendered inappropriate. I love Jacob, but I need crazy -fun girl time to and if a guy wants to dance with me, then so be it. I deserve it.

"Well I guess I will have to break out my little black dress." I shrug casually, keeping my voice as even as possible. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach starting to flutter around, a mix of nerves and excitement.

Angela springs to her feet, runs over and turns the stereo on, cranking it up loud. Tik Tok comes blaring through the surround sound speakers.

"This will be our theme song for tonight," she squeals, dancing around the room then exiting down the hallway to go take a shower and get ready for tonight. "Go get ready, Bella Swan, for tonight is going to be a night you will never forget!" Angela yells as she disappears into her room.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel around me and head for the closet. I know exactly which dress I am going to wear tonight. Reaching in, I carefully take my black Madison Martin Margeila halter neck dress off the hanger. It has a plunging neck line and the back is open all the way to the top of my hips, with the jersey fabric falling effortlessly to mid-thigh. To complement the dress, I choose a pair of black 4- inch sling backs with metal trim. My outfit is complete and sexy as hell may I add.

Around ten pm Angela comes back into my room dressed in a sexy red strapless dress that clings to her upper thighs perfectly. She looks great; her black hair is up in a loose twist which really makes her dark brown eyes stand out.

"Holy shit Bella, you look amazing." Angela gapes at me as I walk out of the bathroom ready to go.

I can't help but blush at her comment. "Thanks. You look great yourself. Now let's get out of here, I'm ready to get this night started."

"Oh damn, I forgot to call Jacob," I gasp loudly, realizing I have yet to let him know I am here. He is going to be worried, not to mention pissed.

Grabbing my cell phone, I go to dial out. Shit! The battery is dead and I know I did not bring my charger with me. This is just great; he has probably tried to call. Quickly, I reach for the land line and proceed to call Jacob's cell. The phone rings five times with no answer and his voice mail picks up. Hearing his voice makes me miss him – I can't help but want to talk to him, but right now I will settle for leaving him a message because Angela and I have girl time to get to.

"Hey Jake, I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier. Once I got checked in and unpacked, Angela arrived and we sat around talking for a couple of hours. My cell is dead and I forgot to pack my charger so you will have to call my room. Well, I hope you have a good night's sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow sometime. I love you." I hang up the phone feeling a little guilty for not telling him we are going out to a club tonight, but I figure he needs to sleep instead of worrying about me all night.

Angela gives me a big smile as we head out of the suite. Once we are in the elevator she looks over at me and says all serious, "Ok, here's the plan. We stick together, we take full advantage of the bar, we dance our asses off, and most importantly, Bella, let go and have fun."

"That's one hell of a plan and I'm all in," I laugh as the elevators door open and we step out. I don't see who they are coming from, but I hear whistles from behind us as we head out of the lobby towards The Dragon. Angela and I giggle like school girls. My confidence is up and I am ready for tonight... at least I think I am.

**Epov**

Emmett, Jasper and I prop up against the bar, taking in the energy of the club. The place is packed with sexy women, the music is loud, and the bar is fully stocked. This is just what I need to get past this fucked up, weird ass day I am having. I mean really, who the fuck growls at a woman they don't even know, gets a raging hard on, then has to resist the urge to chase her across the fucking lobby and take her right there as if she were in heat. Never in my life have I had such a reaction to a woman. That shit is just ridiculous.

I was glad Alice and Rosalie said that we could go ahead and get the night started without them. They were still getting dressed and God only knows how long it was going to take them.

Their last words as we left were, "You two better behave yourselves," spoken to Emmett and Jasper, and then they rolled their eyes at me and mumbled something about a lost cause. I smirked and the two pussy whipped fuckers beside me promised to be on their best behavior.

Truth is, Alice and Rosalie are great girlfriends, and they trust Emmett and Jasper completely. Sure Emmett and Jasper will dance with other girls, but they know where their bread is buttered and dancing is all they will do. As for me, I am free to do as I please and I will not have it any other way.

Emmett and Jasper are in conversation when a tight little blond wearing a black leather skirt and a white strapless shirt makes her way over to me.

"Hey baby. Come dance with me," she whispers, standing on her tiptoes to nip my ear as she speaks.

I cock my eye brow and smile at her boldness. "Well, come on if you think you can handle it."

"Oh I can handle it," she purrs, giving me a wink. Stepping forward, she reaches back for my hand, which I slip to her low back, nudging her toward the dance floor.

Emmett and Jasper chuckle. "You may just have your hands full," they muse, motioning toward the blond.

"Now you know better than that, boys; did you forget who you were talking to?" I call over my shoulder.

We make our way on to the dance floor as Elevator starts to play. She turns and smiles up at me.

"I'm Bree, by the way," she coos, raking her fingers over my chest.

"Cullen," I state and twist her around, pulling her hips against mine. "Now Bree, show me what that sexy ass of yours can do."

She starts working her hips, rolling them against my crotch, and then proceeds to drop to the ground, grinding against me as she comes back up. Bree continues her moves and I have to admit, she isn't half bad. Hopefully later tonight I will get to see exactly how talented those hips really are.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jasper come onto the dance floor with a leggy blond. I laugh at the eagerness of the girl to get as close to him as possible. The funny part is, even if he wasn't head over heels in love with Alice, he would never go after someone like her.

Jasper and Alice are exact opposites. She is the lightning storm to his clear blue sky, but they still fit together perfectly.

When the song ends, I tell Bree to find me later so we can "hang out." She agrees, looking up at me as I feel her run her hand from my chest down to the waistband of my pants. I wink at her then turn to go find Jasper and Emmett.

"Looks like your little blond delivered," Jasper says as he nudges my shoulder when I join them back at the bar.

"She wasn't bad." I shrug. "Hopefully I'll find out later if she can truly deliver."

"At the rate you're going, you won't even remember her twenty minutes from now," Emmett teases, handing me another beer that the bartender just sat down.

"You're probably right," I smirk. "Let's head upstairs to get a better look at the club floor."

The three of us make our way through the crowd and up the stairs to the long cat walk that overlooks the club. Perching ourselves on the railing, I scan the crowd of people below us. I notice a few prospects on the dance floor that may make for an interesting night.

Out of nowhere, I feel an electric charge around me that has the hair on the back of my neck standing up. I know this feeling; I felt it earlier today in the lobby of the resort. Then, as if someone is calling my name from the front of the club, I cast my eyes towards the entrance. Of all the women in the vicinity of the entrance, all I see is the enchantress in the little black dress. I watch intently as the she sways and twirls her body, maneuvering her way through the crowds of men. I smile at her subtle, yet sexy, attempts to avoid their grasping hands. I watch her for several minutes, not allowing my eyes to veer from the sexy creature as she makes her way around the club. Love Stoned vibrates through the club, and the closer she gets, the more I realize this song is written just for her. The way she moves in that little black dress that hugs every curve of her body…UMM. Every man in here has his eyes on her as she walks by them but she has no clue they are eye fucking her relentlessly.

Yes, I just happen to be one of those men.

_Son of a Bitch,_ am I paying for it? Yes! My dick is as hard as a rock and is straining against my zipper quite painfully, but damn it, it'll be worth every bit of the strain if I can take the place of that dress and wrap myself around her. I know it will make my condition all better.

"Fuck!" I groan, running my hand through my hair.

Jasper and Emmett both look at me. "What's wrong with you, man? You look a little flustered," Jasper snickers.

"There – the one with the long, wavy brown hair, heart -stopping body, and the little black dress that is begging for me to take it off." That's all I can answer. If they can't see her, they are blind as fucking bats because she is the only woman in the room... well, at least that I can see.

After a minute or two, the two blind mice beside me see her.

"Damn Cullen, I think you may have spotted some class and sex appeal all in one. There may be hope for you yet," Emmett says with a particular tone in his voice.

I start to turn to say something to him but I can't bring myself to take my eyes off her. I have never met, let alone seen, a girl that could hold my attention for more than a few minutes... well, except the girl from the elevator, and I'm not even going there. My head still hasn't recovered from Elevator Girl, either of them. To top it off, the electric charge around me seems to be getting stronger and I have no clue why.

As my eyes follow her around the club, the longer I have in my sight, I realize there is something mesmerizing about HER... something about her is familiar; I just can't quite put my finger on what it is.

I wish I could see her more clearly but the lighting in here is casting too many shadows.

"Cullen, man, I think you may want to pick your jaw up off the floor, there's a small puddle starting to form on the banister," Jasper says calmly, grinning as he smacks my shoulder.

"Shut the hell up. Even you have to admit she is by far the hottest woman in here right now." I peel my eyes way from her to glare over at him. Then it dawns on me, _Shit I hope there is not drool on the banister._ Casually I swept my hand across it to make sure it is dry - it is, thank God.

Emmett and Jasper catch me and chuckle. Ignoring them, I return my focus back to the club below. Quickly my eyes roam the floor but she is nowhere to be seen.

Where the fuck did she disappear to? For some reason having _her_ out of my sight makes me feel uneasy. The hair on the back of my neck is standing at full attention as I quickly scan the area below for the unknown.

What if some guy has her cornered and is trying to do something to her? The thought of that pisses me off and scares the shit out of me.

Why am I going all Superman over some woman I don't even know? Atlantis is really fucking with my mind this go around.

I search the floor for her again; still no sign of her anywhere. I make a motion to head back down stairs, but Emmett is already heading that way. I'm glad he is. Even though I am going to find her – you know, to make sure she is okay – I don't want it to actually look as if I were going to look for the goddess in black. Emmett and Jasper will never let me live it down. They know I do not chase women. I sit back and wait for them to come to me, which they always do. However, this one I am willing to make an exception for.

_Why this one?_

_She's different somehow._

_No she's not, she has tits and…_

_Stop, I get the point._

"I'm going to get another drink down stairs," Emmett calls over his shoulder. Jasper and I follow him to the bar directly underneath the catwalk.

The trip down the crowded stairs is eventful, to say the least. I swear some women cannot keep their hands to themselves or out of my unruly hair. My ass, crotch, and hair feel violated. Okay not really, but maybe a little. Shit it's my hair.

Getting our beers, we turn and from where we stand we have a damn good view of the dance floor. Giving in to my desire, I glance around the club one more time in hopes of seeing her before I set off to find her elsewhere. Then it is as if my eyes are drawn directly to her. She is on the dance floor, slowly rolling her body to the music. She looks up at the dark haired girl she is dancing next to.

Sweet fucking hell, this is the first time I have really seen her face. She isn't hot, not even close. She is fucking BEAUTIFUL!

Oh hold up, did I just call her beautiful? I have never called a woman beautiful; sexy, hot, pretty, or cute yes, but never beautiful. I have rules about that shit. The more I gaze at her, the more I realize that is the only way to describe her.

This woman seems to be breaking my rules one by one and she does not even know it.

_I'm allowing this why?_

I cast my eyes over her perfect body as I take in every inch of her curvy stature. She is somewhere around 5'8"...hold on… Damn, look at those shoes. They have to be a gift from the shoe god and right now I'm thanking him. Her legs look like they go on for days as they disappear under the little black dress.

Umm… I want those legs wrapped around my waist while I do unspeakable things to her up against a door, wall, or whatever. I don't give a fuck as long as she is wrapped around me.

Which brings me to my next thought... it takes some skill to dance in 4 inch "sex on fire" heels.

_Get a hold of yourself, Cullen. You can handle your shit better than this. _

Tugging roughly on my messy locks, I continue my assessment. So without the heels she is around 5'4", big brown eyes that you could easily get lost in, lips that are not full, but still have a sexy pout to them, and long, brown, wavy hair that cascades down her back, stopping just short of her waist.

I want to run my hands through her hair, tugging it gently as she moans my name repeatedly. I have to get my hands on that ass and into those brown waves.

I continue to watch her. Shit, I feel like a fucking stalker. This stunning woman has no idea I'm watching her, let alone the thoughts of the things I want to do to her.

_Be patient, Cullen._

_Fuck patience I never have time for them_.

"That's it, roll that magnificent body of yours, drop that tight little ass to the floor," I say mostly to myself, however, it is as if she hears me. Sweet Christ, I have never seen a body move quite like that – seductive and alluring. I swear to fuck I'm going to explode right here.

_Focus Cullen!_ I close my eyes and visualize the worse thing possible – Emmett in a Speedo. That without a doubt does the trick.

I open my eyes and they fall upon her instantly... there is something about her I can't figure out and it is bugging the hell out of me.

"I think I need another drink." I turn to face Jasper. My head is spinning. I have to get my focus off her; I can't even think clearly. I don't even know how long I've been staring at her. Shit, what is with me today? You would think I haven't seen a woman before.

Jasper has a shit eating grin on his face. "Well, from the looks of it, you may need more than a drink." He cocks his eyebrow at me. "I don't believe I have ever seen you stare that fucking hard at any woman before."

He is right and I know it but I can't stop myself. I choose not to acknowledge his comment.

"So have you heard from Alice and Rosalie?" The look on his face tells me he knows I am purposefully changing the subject.

"Alice texted me, they'll be down in a few minutes," he states as he looks out towards the dance floor.

I turn, figuring Emmett is up to something, but he isn't there.

"Where's Emmett? He was just here a minute ago." My eyes follow Jasper's.

"There." He points, while coughing back a laugh.

Oh Hell NO!

**Bpov**

Angela and I enter the club, taking in the inviting atmosphere. The lights are dim, music filling the tightly packed room. _Ok Bella, this is it. Just let go and have fun tonight. You do not have to worry about any fights or any jealous bullshit._ Love Stoned by Justin Timberlake starts to play as we make our way through the crowd. The closer we get to the main floor, the more I have to twist and sway out of the grasp of men who can't seem to keep their hands in check. I try to be polite about it so I don't come off as a complete bitch, but the grabbing and tugging is starting to piss me off.

"Hey, let's go get a drink," I yell to Angela over the music. She doesn't answer me, but instead she takes my hand, leads me toward one of the bars, and orders a Jack and Coke for herself and a margarita for me. We make our way over to a high top table and sit down to enjoy our drinks.

I am keyed up for tonight but also a little nervous. I have not been anywhere like this without Jacob right by my side. He always stays right next to me with one of his large hands somewhere on my body. He is very protective and makes sure every guy knows I am taken. It's not that I want to be with anyone else, but his overbearingness is a little much.

Once we finish our drinks, I know I can't just sit here so I snatch Angela's hand and drag her out on to the dance floor as What's Your Fantasy starts to play. I can feel my insides start to tingle about half way through the song and I cannot shake the feeling that I am being watched – I mean _eyes burning into me_ watched. It doesn't make me uncomfortable though; it is actually motivating some of my dancing.

"Bella, hot guy coming up fast behind you... and I do mean hot." Angela nudges me slightly as she looks over my shoulder.

I turn around to see the hot guy she is referring to standing right behind me.

"Hey, you want to dance?" He flashes a brilliant smile that shows off his dimples and makes his blue eyes shine.

"Sure." He seems nice enough and I'm thankful he didn't just come up behind me and shove his crotch against my ass. I can't stand when guys try to do that.

Angela winks, encouraging me, and I giggle. Move, Shake, Drop bounces off the walls of the club as I begin to dance.

**EPOV**

Oh Hell no! What the fuck is he doing?

Emmett is flashing his dimples and talking to my beautiful goddess. I'm going to beat his arrogant, cocky ass!

Why the fuck am I so bent out of shape and why did I just call her "my beautiful goddess?" Fuck, she isn't mine nor do I want her to be... well maybe just for a night or two, but I'll be damned if Emmett is going to cockblock me. Even if he is with Rosalie, he will do it just to get under my skin.

When I think the worst is over, he places his hands on her hips as she starts dancing. I see red.

"Jasper, I'm going to kill him," I growl before I can even think about what I am saying and the fact I'm saying it out loud.

"Hum, do I sense some jealously brewing?" Jasper taunts. Whom is he kidding, I don't get jealous.

"I'm not fucking jealous, that ass is cockblocking and he knows it." I zero in on my brother who is enjoying himself a little too much for my taste.

I take off towards the dance floor, grasping the elbow of a blond girl as I go, telling her to dance with me. It is a shitty thing to do, but I really don't give a damn.

I step onto the dance floor and a warm vibration starts building inside me. No, not again. I try my best to ignore it as I walk up behind Emmett and my beautiful goddess. _Dammit I did it again_. I place my hand on his shoulder and lean in. "You, my brother, are an ass!"

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get the hell out here." He smirks.

I glare as I pull the blond not even 5 feet in front of them. Without hesitation, she starts grinding on me.

Fuck me! At that moment, my eyes lock with the most stunning pair of brown eyes I have ever seen. Everything around me goes out of focus except for the divine being in front of me. My insides are a raging inferno. The look that filters through her eyes almost makes my knees buckle. It is an innocence that I want to drink it up, but too quickly it is replaced with sinful sophistication. I can't decide if I want to take her for a walk on the beach or bend her over the bar and fuck her nice and slow while she moans my name.

_Second option, my erection screams._

My thoughts must have portrayed themselves on my face because she leers intently at me while backing her hips up against Emmett. Her chocolate brown eyes never leave mine as her curvy body rolls and sways to the music. She bites down on her lower lip, pulling it through her teeth, teasing me devilishly.

Emmett's hands are latched on to her hips as he dances. Yeah, I'm going to add breaking his hands to the list I just started.

She moves her body in the most erotic way that should be considered illegal in every city, state, and country, but only legal when she is alone with me. My traitor dick is fucking hard as a rock and I haven't even touched her. _Damn it, I want her._ Christ, I'll probably explode when I do get to touch her.

Seriously, what's with the warm vibration coursing throughout my body? How can one woman have this affect on me?

One woman? Fucking hell, it can't be… the elevator, the long brown hair, that glorious ass... This is _her_.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

She licks her lips and runs her hand through her soft wavy hair as she drops her tight little ass to the floor, her eyes trained on me the entire time. I am beginning to think she knows she is torturing me and she is enjoying herself. _Damn, what sweet torture_.

I glare up at Emmett and the look on his face …

List: Broken nose, busted lip, mangled hands. That's just where I'm starting.

He has no clue she is the girl from the elevator. Or maybe he does... that's what he meant when he said he wondered how long it was going to take me to get out here. That motherfucker set me up.

I might have thanked him if his large paws weren't attached to her hips. I think I may have to kill him.

I notice the look on her face shifts to a slight smirk when she glances from me to the blond that I have forgotten is dancing all up on me. She rolls her eyes as she looks back at me. The blond probably thinks my dick is hard because of her. _Sorry blonde, not the case._

The song ends with she stepping away from Emmett and towards me, and it looks like she is debating on walking away or staying. She sure as hell isn't walking away after her "let's torture Cullen and his dick with naughty sex" moves. Whether she knows what she is doing to me or not, she isn't leaving. I let her walk away from me earlier today and I don't intend on it happening again.

_What's with all the possessive sounding shit?_

She glances at the blond and takes a step back. As gently as possible, I shove the blond who doesn't get the fucking hint to the side and with a short stride, we are standing less than a foot apart. Our breathing picks up, her brown eyes searching mine for something. "Whatever You Like" by T.I starts to play. Everything inside me is on fire as I watch a spark light up her eyes. Her tongue caresses her pink pouty lips but she does not move. I run my hands through my hair and cock my eyebrow at her. Then as if I am being drawn to her with a magnet, I move and close the space between us. I. Fucking. Went. To. Her!

_What happened to making her come to you?_ _Huh?_

I can't make myself care who went to whom as she begins to dance; a slow pop and grind with her body that flows with the music. I move with her in my wildest fantasy I cannot imagine two bodies being more in sync. I want her, all of her. She looks up at me through her lashes and yeah, I just about lose it.

_Yeah, I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it, I got it, go, get it, I buy it__  
_

Slowly I bring my hands up to her body without touching her. I work them from her face, in time with the music, down her neck, letting my fingers ghost over her collarbones. She closes her eyes briefly, running her hands through her hair, which leaves her chest clothed but exposed. Fuck, I want to graze her breasts as I cross just above them to her stomach, my eyes following the path of my hands. The goddess before me rolls and sways her body effortlessly.

_Yeah, late night sex, so wet, it's so tight  
A gas of a jet for you tonight  
Baby, you could go where ever you like  
I said you could go where ever you like, yeah_

_You, Cullen, are a fucking horny bastard_. .TIGHT… Umm, three of my favorite words.

Trust me, I would let this woman have her way with me when and wherever she wanted.

Our eyes are intense as we stare at each other. "Fucking beautiful," I groan. I'm pretty sure she can't hear me.

_Rize in big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
Thang, get so wet, ya hit so right  
Let me put this big boy in yo life__  
_  
Without losing sync, she turns, placing her hips and back against me. The fire turns into a warm hum once our bodies finally connect. I have never felt what I'm feeling in this very moment – it is indescribable. The softness of her body pressed into mine is perfect. I can't fight it.

Her hips seductively sway from side to side, brushing my crotch with every pass. Thank God the music is loud because she has me whimpering like a little bitch. Deliberately slow, she works her way down my body, never breaking contact, and the hum becomes stronger.

_FUCK. SHIT. OH DAMN!_

Coming back up, she presses her full body into mine. This time I touch her, my hands making the same path as before. They pass the sides of her breasts, over her stomach, and I feel her tremble as I rest them on her hips. The woman in my arms, who is now consuming me, turns her head and places her cheek on my chest, several inches below my collarbone. My arms wrap around her tiny waist as she slides her hands up to my neck. It feels like heaven as her warm hands begin to knead my neck. Our bodies move as if they belong together; two matching puzzle pieces. Christ almighty, she feels good.

My brain is telling me to run like hell, that no woman can have this kind of effect on me. However, this one did. My erection is against her back; I know she can feel it. My body and the warm hum beg her to stay.

The song fades out and my arms are still wrapped around her waist as I slowly turn her to face me. I am met with a set of wary, yet desire -filled brown eyes. Neither of us says a word or attempts to move.

"Everything" by Lifehouse comes on; the first slow song they've played all night.

_Shit, what do I do?_

Let go of her? No, I will not let her go; not right now.

I pull her snugly into my chest and without hesitation, she slides her arms around my torso, resting her hands on my back and her head on my chest. I can feel her finger tips pressing into my back. My arms cling tightly to her warm body – I am holding on to her as if my life depends on it. I rest my chin on the top of her head, letting my nose skim over her hair. She smells like fresh strawberries and lavender and I inhale deeply, causing us both to quiver.

_What the fuck are you doing, Cullen? _

_Shit! Hell if I know._

This woman has a power over me that I can't break free from and I'm not sure I want to.

_Find me here, speak to me_

_I want to feel You, I need to hear You  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again_

PEACE? Is that what this is? Feeling this dazzling woman in my arms, her body pressed to mine, it feels like this is where I belong.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose, You're everything_

TRUST? MY PURPOSE? She is light, she sparkles. What? _  
_  
_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?  
_

I'm speechless. _Let go of her and walk away, you idiot_!

_You calm the storms, and You give me rest  
You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart, and You take my breath away  
Would You take me in, take me deeper now_

RUN…STAY…RUN… DEEPER AND I MAY DROWN, IN HER.

My mind is racing, my heart is pounding, and the beautiful girl in my arms is trembling. I automatically tighten my hold on her, pressing her closer to my chest. To have _her_ this close is beyond any experience I have ever had and I can't help but want her closer.

Before I can process what is happening, she jerks out of my arms and is gone. I stand there watching her as she is lost in the sea of people.

My body feels cold, my arms feel empty, and the ache forming in my chest hurts like a motherfucker.

_Damn, Cullen, quit being so fucking dramatic!_ _She is just a woman you let get in your head._

This right here is why I don't fucking let myself have any kind of emotions when it comes to a woman. What pisses the hell out of me is that I can't seem to stop myself or my actions. I want her as I have never wanted anyone in my life. That in itself is frightening and pisses me off even more. Never have I had a woman walk away from me, but she did, along with leaving me with a painful case of blue balls and ripping my well -intact ego down a notch. I will not allow this shit to happen again.

Fuck her and her beautiful self.

I need to get out of here. I thought this night was going to get better ...well, I guess that's what I get for thinking. Today is nothing short of a fucked up disaster.

Finally making it to the suite, I collapse on my bed. Fuck, I can smell her mouth watering scent of strawberries and lavender all over me. Quickly I strip my shirt off, wad it up, and throw it across the room like a fucking five year old pitching a temper tantrum.

My insides are crawling and no matter what I do, every time I close my fucking eyes, I see her. Those big brown eyes watching me, I can feel her warm hands on the back of my neck massaging gently as our bodies move effortlessly together. Damn it, I want her right here with me so I can inhale every last drop of her, taste her sweetness on my lips, feel her body in my hands again.

Fucking hell…Ugh! I mean shit, I don't ask for much, but can't my dick give me a fucking break?

Why the hell does she have this affect on me? Jesus, even before I saw her in the lobby I could feel her. That damn vibrating heat between us is impossible not to feel; it consumes and doesn't let go... That is, until she is no longer around me, like now. However, I can still feel a faint warm tingle, but at the same time, I feel cold and empty.

Well, at least part of me did. Fucking traitor dick.

I can't fucking lay here any longer. I need a smoke.

Staggering out of bed, I snatch my cigar and lighter off the night stand and head out to the balcony. I am glad there is access to the balcony from my room so I don't have to trudge through the living room in case everyone has already come home. I don't want to see or talk to anyone.

Walking out onto the balcony, I sit down in a chair and prop my feet up on the rail. Bringing my cigar to my lips, I light it, the rich taste of cherries lingering on my lips. I love my cherry flavored cigars; it's been my favorite flavor up until tonight.

Damn her for smelling so mouth watering.

My erection begins to twitching in my pants and I've had enough of it.

Yeah, I should probably go inside to take care of this shit, but at this point, I don't give a flying fuck.

Besides, it's not as if anyone can see me all the way up here, not that I cared anyway.

I relax back in the chair and unzip my pants, lowering them just enough. My boxers are already wet from the pre cum that has been flowing all fucking night long. I reach in and pull the fucker out,

letting it spring free onto my stomach.

Yeah, I'm hung like a son of a bitch; it's a perk of having the Cullen gene.

I take a draw out of my cigar, exhaling as I wrap my hand around the shaft. I work my way up the head, spreading the wetness back down as my hand slides to the base of my cock.

God that shit feels good.

Closing my eyes, I see her. Her warm hands wrap around my dick, and she begins to slide up and down, tightening her grip with each stroke. Her beautiful brown eyes lock with mine.

"Do you like it rough baby?" she whispers, licking her lips as she strokes my cock faster.

I have no idea what her voice sounds like, but the pure sultry sound that comes through the whisper in my fantasy is close enough for me.

All I can do is moan with each passing caress of her hand. She moves to straddle my legs, not missing a stroke. I can feel her wet pussy through her panties as she sits down; they are all that is between us. She continues to work me fast, my beautiful goddess peppering my bare chest with kisses and nips of her teeth.

Christ Almighty!

I can feel myself start to twitch in her hand. She notices and lets out a loud moan against my chest. My hands find their way under her dress to her perfect, tight little ass.

Fuck me! It fits perfectly in my hands.

She strokes the fuck out of me while bring her thumb across the head of my sensitive dick each time. I can't hold out any longer.

I start contacting in her hand as she leans and shifts backwards, never losing her momentum.

Quickly my beautiful sex goddess wraps her lips around my dick, sliding to the base where she stops.

She hums as I fill her throat.

Fucking Shit Motherfucker!

Slowly I open my eyes. I swear to fuck, I have never come so hard in my life.

My body begins to calm down and I realize my hand is dripping with my cum.

It may be mine but that shit all over my hand is nasty. I'll have to remember to bring something next time.

_Oh so you plan on making this a habit?_

_I jack off all the time._

_That's not what I meant. I mean, your beautiful goddess, as you call her._

_Fuck no. This is the first and last time. _

_If you say so._

_I do. Now shut the fuck up, I'm going to bed_.

I take a few more draws off my cigar then head back inside. Ten minutes and a clean hand later, I strip down and climb into bed. I'm fucking exhausted. I hope to God she is out of my system now.

I am bound and determined that tomorrow the SHE will not exist to me.

Sleep. Please let me just sleep so I can wake up from this beautiful nightmare.

**So what did you think?** **Please review and let me know. I don't mind if you only right one sentence or twenty I love hearing from you. **

**I'm on twitter at HAtreehouse if you wish to follow me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A huge THANK YOU goes out to LZTZ, Juliegirl18, and TrixieTraci for your all you hard work and mad beta skills. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Also thank you to Mana_liz and April Cullen for pre reading and you very appreciated feedback. **

**Disclaimer: All I own Is Infernoward! **

**Bpov**

Day 1

Tonight is turning out to be a great night. Angela and I are having a wonderful time. Now my chance has come to have fun without the restraint of Jacob holding me back and my chance just happens to be a standing right beside me. I'm a little nervous about dancing with dimples, but he seems nice enough. God, Jacob would have a shit fit if he could see me now.

This guy is as big a Jacob, broad muscular shoulders, black curly hair, and the cutest dimples that make you want to pinch his cheeks. His short sleeve royal blue shirt clings to his well defined arms and very developed chest rather nicely. This shade of blue makes his blue eyes light up. I have to say he is cute, but more in a boy next door kind of way. I feel his large hands grasp onto my hips causing me to jump slightly because Jacob's face crossed through my mind at that moment. I'm not doing anything wrong and he has no right to get upset…even though I know he would. Shaking off the thoughts, I allow myself to relax and I begin to dance. It's only a dance Bella, only a dance, repeat to myself.

From behind me comes a voice that will forever be etched in my mind. "You my brother are an ass." It is brusque but smooth as silk. I swear I feel my heart skip a beat. Dimples replies but I can't make out what he says. Then the next moment is when my ability to make logical decisions goes straight out the fucking window. Every nerve ending feels as if it is on fire.

Beautiful Inferno is all I can think. Our eyes met…OH HOT DAMN!

_He_ is foot taller than me, with the most breathtaking green eyes I have ever seen, perfectly chiseled jaw line, and full suckable lips.

_Really Bella, Suckable? _

_Oh ye_ah, _without a doubt. _

_Will you be finding out?_

_UHH… Of course not! _

_Keep telling yourself that fire girl._

_SHUT UP, not helping._

Now where was I, oh yeah suckable lips….,shit his olive green button down shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows showing off his taut lean forearms is nice. However, it is nothing compared to the way that shirt is hugging his broad lean stature and tapering to his waist

_That's low enough Miss Swan. Just dance. Dance for him. Show him._

I begin to let myself go and the next two minutes is nothing but a beautiful green haze.

When the song ends I automatically step toward him, and then stop. This could be bad…I should just walk away, but my legs will not allow me to move except in the direction of him. Shit this is not a good idea. I need to find Angela as quick as possible before something happens that shouldn't. I look around for Angela but she is nowhere to be seen. I can tell his eyes are still on me because I can feel them. I glance back at him just in time to see him shove the slutty blond who has been grinding on him out of the way. I can't help stop the satisfied smirk that forms on my face due to his actions.

"Whatever You Like" starts to play, he steps toward me closing the space between us quickly; the closer he gets to more my body comes to life. This new feeling inside me may not be good for me, but something tells me it' going to be a hell of a lot of fun and fun is what I need. His green eyes never leave mine and I can't find it in myself to look away. I want this. I want to be able to let go and be free for just one night.

The tension is building and so is this fire inside me. Instinct takes over, I glide my tongue across my lips; he pulls on his magnificent hair while giving me a look like he is daring me to walk away. A tugging sensation fills my chest and just as I am about to give into it and move with it toward him, he closes the space. Our bodies are inches apart. I can feel the heat coming from his body and damn he is absolutely the most beautiful man I have ever seen. My girlie parts are beginning to ache. The urge to touch him is almost overwhelming, but I control myself. The last thing I need is to start groping him.

I take a deep breath and let the words and the music settle into me. Our bodies move flawlessly together, my eyes drift over his magnificent body then back to his beautiful face.

The sexiest look crosses his face and fills his eyes. I swear I want nothing more than to jump on him right here and now and do very dirty things to him. Just the thought shoots fire straight to my sensitive vajayjay. Damn it. He isn't even touching me and somehow he is effecting me so strongly. I've got to get a hold of myself…or him.

_Wow I'm impressed. Dirty things?_

_God I can't believe I thought that._

_Oh but you did. Do tell!_

_Shut it_! _I've got to do…._

_HIM!_

_UMMM…Uh NO!_

I have never paid attention to other guys; I didn't want to, but this beautiful man…is a completely different story. I have been in his presence all of five minutes and he has me flipped every way but up. I feel intoxicated but I'm not drunk. The sensation only gets stronger as his hands work my body. He has yet to actually touch me but I can feel him on my skin. I want to feel him. The intensity in his eyes is almost too much to bear, but then I hear his silky voice say "fucking beautiful," I come undone. No one has ever called me beautiful, let alone fucking beautiful. Jacob calls me gorgeous sometimes, but never beautiful. My heart is pounding. In the five years Jacob and I have been together, my body has never responded to him in such a manner as this.

My self-control is hanging on by a thin tread and I know it is about to snap. The desire to feel his body against mine becomes overwhelming. I slowly turn, resting my back and hips into him.

Sweet Jeez-us! I melt into him.

Our bodies are touching and I can feel the raging fire inside me turn into a comfortable vibrating hum. The fire has found its home. Can he feel this connection, the burn?

_This seriously can't be normal._

I embrace the emotions that are flowing through me. I may be being selfish, but I want more. I work my way down his body feeling his hardness immediately. Sucking in a deep breath I continue until I am standing flush against him again. Holy Mother of God…he is hard as hell. My brain is telling me to be scared shitless, but my girlie parts rejoice. I grind my hips and ass into him just because it feels so damn good and right now he is all that exists.

A sense of comfort washes over me. I turn my head so my cheek is resting against his delectable chest as his long fingers begin ghosting down my body. I lift my own hands, bringing them to the back of his neck and begin kneading it gently. A sensation of fire and ice follow his fingertips as they work their way down the sides of my breast, across my stomach, coming to rest on my hips… Oh My! The feeling of his hands on my hips, with his finger gripping me slightly, makes me shiver. I moan at the sensation; thank god he can't hear me. That shit would be embarrassing.

I can't help but notice how our bodies fit perfectly together. The warm vibrations between us increase and the connection between us is strong. My need to be even closer to him grows.

_Dammitt Bella! What are you doing?_

_Dancing, now go away._

_Dancing? Right__,__ that's why you are __as__ wet as an open fire hydrant._

_No comment__!__ I plead the fifth_.

The song ends; however, neither of us make a motion to move. To be honest, I am not sure I can or even want to. God knows I need to though. This may have gotten out of hand. As great and right as this feels, I can't do this. Then the next song starts to play, which just happens to be one of my favorite's "Everything" by Lifehouse causing my heart race and my stomach to flip.

The way I am feeling right now and this song…OVERLOAD!

What do I do? Walk away?

Before I can make any decision he makes it for me, turning me quickly, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. He engulfs me into his warm, muscular, yet comfortable chest. For a split second he looks like he is debating something, but when our eyes meet I find myself staring up into a set of fire green eyes. My Beautiful Inferno.

_**Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel You, I need to hear You  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again**_

_I feel him; I can't help but want to feel him. Just be Bella. Let go and just be! _

I slowly snake my arms around his torso, taking in every ridge and ripple of his masculine form. Finally bringing my hands to rest on his back, I hold on to him tightly, pulling him closer to me, never wanting to let him go. My head finds comfort as I rest it on his chest once again; this time I can hear his heart beat. It is the most peaceful sound. I feel him quiver in my arms, we both inhale deeply. His scent permeates me. He smells like man with a hint of sweetness; cherries, that's what it was. Yum.

_**You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose, You're everything**_

_Trust, Hope, Purpose, EVERYTHING? Oh Please GOD…NO! _

I can't allow myself to feel this why. I don't even know him, but for some reason it feels like I have known him my entire life.

What is wrong with me?

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

I can't do this. What about my Jacob? Why does this man here in my arms make me feel like this? How does the world seem to disappear while in the arms of this beautiful stranger?

_**You calm the storms, and You give me rest  
You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart, and You take my breath away  
Would You take me in, take me deeper now**_

I have no answers. Breathe, just breathe. Get away from him before you get in any deeper.

Jacob has your heart. It can't be stolen. Run!

My heart is racing. His is beating so hard I can feel it pounding against my cheek. He holds onto me tighter and it feels so damn good.

Can he feel this? Can he feel what he is doing to me? Fuck, it doesn't even matter!

I am completely over whelmed with my emotional and physical state. I can't control my body; it is shaking as tears come to my eyes. Jacob is your peace, your home, your safe place. He is your constant. No matter how aggravating his is and downright demanding he has always been there for you. He has loved you and taken care of you when everyone else was too preoccupied with his or her lives. No matter how much I want this man, whose arms are around me, I can't do this to Jacob.

I have to break the connection, release myself from _his_ intoxicating warm embrace, when all I want is to just stay right here with him, but I have to let go. I cannot allow this any longer. I came here to figure out who I am and where my life is heading...not make things even more complicated, even though right here with _him_ I feel complete and alive for once in my life.

I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!

I'm sorry MY BEAUTIFUL INFERNO.

His hold is getting stronger as he presses me to his chest. I can feel his breath as he exhales into my hair. Contentment briefly washes over me and then my tears begin to fall. Walking away is the best thing, I tell myself repeatedly. Then with all the force I have, I jerk out of his arms and run, pushing my way through what I just realized is a crammed dance floor. I never look back even though every part of me wants to. I know if I do then I will be right back in his embrace and I will not have the power to pull away from _him_ again. I can't help but wish he will come after me and tell me he felt what I did when we were so close. Did I just imagine it or make all that up? Was it because of the music or was it the fact that this as the first time I had been free to make my own decisions without Jacob hovering over me? So, what is the first thing I do when I'm out of Jacob's presence less than twenty four hours? I let everything we have built over the years be put to the side for some guy who I don't even know. Why would I do such a thing? I'm so fucking confused I can't even think straight.

I'm very aware of the fire inside me and the fact it is blazing, but on top of that I feel the same drawing sensations from earlier pulling me backwards toward him. Why is this happening? Why is this so prominent when I'm around him? I swear it is taking everything I have in me to keep moving forward. _Jacob deserves better than you acting like a horny lust driven teenager._ My breathing is starting to quicken as I feel a coldness and emptiness like I have never felt before reside in my chest. Damn it! I deserve to feel like this, it's what I get for betraying the trust Jacob has in me. I knew acting like I did would not only make Jacob furious but it would hurt him as well. Ignoring everything I knew, I let my control slide and emotions from the way I felt around _HIM _guide me. Once I allowed the need for my Inferno was greater than any form of logic.

Now that I'm out of his arms I can't tell you what I am feeling. Everything in my brain is a jumbled mess. I need to get out of here so I can clear my mind and think or forget or scream; something other than freak the fuck out here in the middle of this club.

Is it possible that I'm just over reacting? All we were doing was dancing and things just turned a little more sexual than intended. It was just a dance, I keep telling myself. God I know better, it was way more than just a dance. There is no denying that. Fuck!

Suddenly, I realize I am standing in the woman's bathroom with no recollection of walking in here. I look into the mirror at my reflection. My skin is flushed, my hair is in some sort of disarray, and my chest is glistening from tiny beads of moisture. Then, like I was back out on the dance floor, I could feel his hands on me moving over my body, smoothly caressing the sides of my breast. I lean forward resting my hands on the sink as I close my eyes, taking in the sensation. I was completely unaware of the crowd of ladies that entered the bathroom and were standing behind me. It isn't until one of them asks if I am ok that I come back to reality. Giving them a smile, I quickly leave the restroom and go to find Angela.

I scan the area; half praying I don't see him while the other part of me just wants one more look at his beautiful face and fiery green eyes. Not that I will ever forget those eyes, his face, his scent, his smile or the way he felt for as long as I live. The mere thought of him has my body yearning. Sweet Jesus what have I done?

Thankfully I see Angela standing by the bar talking to a guy. I hate to interrupt her, but before I can turn to leave and head back to the suite by myself, she looks over at me and immediately realizes something is wrong. Speaking quickly to the guy she is talking to, she heads straight for me, not saying a word as she takes me by the hand and drags me from the club. We don't slow down until we are in the elevator and the doors are closed. I have to get a hold of myself before I can tell her anything; my heart is pounding out of my chest as I lean against the elevator wall. I close my eyes and take several deep breaths. I'm not sure why but the aching burn inside me has decreased slightly, just enough for me to regain some focus. I open my eyes to see Angela looking me over.

"What the hell is wrong Bella? The look on your face is somewhere between scared and turned on. So start explaining," Angela says, eyeing me hard as she props against the opposite wall.

"Him!" I shout. I am still feeling the effects of _him_ all over my body.

"Him? Bella dear, that doesn't tell me much. There were a lot of guys out there tonight," she states, looking slightly confused.

"The ridiculously beautiful son of a God I was dancing with," I say in a rush. I mean, come on, who could have missed him?

Angela's eyes light up. "Oh I know exactly who you are talking about. I saw you two dancing. He was… damn he umm!" she trails off. " So what has you so wound up?"

In the next moment everything that I should not be feeling or thinking all comes out. Every emotion that has over taken me and the feeling of being in is arms, begins to spill out of me.

"I completely lost myself in him; everything around us disappeared. Then when our eyes met, there was something familiar about him. It was as if I had known him my entire life. God he has the most amazing green eyes." I sigh.

"The crazy part is before we even touched, my body was on fire. I could feel him and damn Angela, he made me feel so alive," I glanced over at her. "Dear lord I have never experienced anything like what it felt when I was close to him. Then holy shit, there was this tugging feeling, it was as if we were being pulled together. I was drawn to him, but when our bodies touched," I push off the wall and begin pacing the small elevator, "I couldn't, nor did I want to stop my body from melting into my beautiful inferno. But get this, as soon as we touched, the burning turned into a warm vibration inside. It was as if it found what it had been looking for- its home. I. Have. Never. Experienced. Anything. Like. It. Before! Not. Even. With. Jacob!" I say each word slowly, making sure she understands the seriousness of all of this insanity.

"I know all this sounds like BS, trust me. To be honest I'm a little scared, but that doesn't stop that fact that part of me wants all of this…wants _Him_. It's not just physical either. I want everything about _him_-physically, emotionally, good and bad. The peace, comfort, and desire; the longing that over took me made me feel so free! He made me feel alive! I feel like I know him even though I have never met him before tonight." I pause for a moment to allow my brain to catch up with my mouth. Then everything starts to come back to me.

"Oh shit the heat… earlier today in the elevator he was there. I felt him then." I brace myself against the wall and take a deep breath, because I think I am close to hyperventilating. _He_ is the reason my body went haywire in the elevator just as it did tonight on the dance floor. How in the world can this be possible? I mean, I had not even seen him morning? I didn't even know he existed.

_You may not have but your body did._

_Yes I'm very aware of this. Thanks_

_If I recall correctly_, _you didn't mind that panty soaking feeling then._

_Fuck me__,__ does that mean the growl belonged to him?_

_I would be willing to say yes! _

_Don't be so damn happy_, _this is so not good!_

_I'm sorry your right…This is GREAT!_

_Enough already!_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I notice Angela staring at me with an amused yet still somewhat shocked look on her face.

The elevator doors open. Angela and I step out, neither of us says a word even though I know we aren't finished talking by a long shot. Entering the suite, I shut the door and the look on Angela's face is pure shock.

Yeah that's how I feel too.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, she decides to speak.

"Wow Bella!" That's umm…. wow!" Angela walks over to the couch, pulling me down beside her.

My heart is still racing and my hands are shaking in my lap as I stare at the wall in front of me. "Bella! Bella look at me." Angela places her hand on mine in my lap. I look over at her and she gives me the sweetest smile.

"In all the years we've known each other I have never seen you like this. Sweetie, you have got to get a hold of yourself so you can at least stop shaking." She squeezes my hands softly.

It takes me a few minutes but I finally calm down. My head is still spinning out of control though.

"Ang, I feel like I'm going crazy. None of this makes any since."

"Ok Bella listen, I wasn't watching the two of you very long so I don't know everything that took place between you guys. However, I saw enough to tell you that you are not crazy. The way he was looking at you when he first came onto the dance floor, it was as if he was seeing the light for the first time. Shit girl… the way you two were when you were dancing, it looked effortless and, may I add, extremely hot." She winks at me. "You know Bella maybe it's not suppose to make sense maybe your just suppose to flow with it."

I can feel the blush coming on as I think about his hands and his body moving with mine.

Angela laughs. "Why are you blushing Bella?" She teases.

Now is not the time for teasing; this is serious, my whole fucking life is up in flames.

I glare over at her. "This is serious and since you saw what you saw, you know why the hell I'm blushing."

"I know it is Bella, it's just I've never seen you so wound up." She is trying not to smile.

"That's because I never have been. Thus the reason for me freaking the fuck out," I groan, placing my face in my hands.

If I had just listened to Jacob like I usually do, none of this would be happening. I would be home writing or drawing or something. Hell I might could even have flown out to Florida to look at that exterior design job I am in the bid for. Oh and the since proposed property is down the street from my mom I could have surprised her and Phil in the process and dropped in to see if he was really confined to the bed as she said he was.

_Oh that's sounds like oodles of fun compared to what just took place with Mr. Inferno on that dance floor._

_I love to write and draw thank you! And my career is important!_

_You loved grinding your body against his hard lean form, not to mention his aggressive yet subtle hands roaming all over you._

_No I…Ok maybe a little… Fuck yes a whole lot._

"Bella I know you love Jacob, this does not mean you don't. You just happen to find someone who you are attracted to besides Jacob and since you have never experienced this before it is overwhelming," she states.

She is right. I do love Jacob and she does have a point. Why did I have to come all the way down here to experience this? At home at least Jacob would be there and it wouldn't bother me as much. On second thought, Jacob would have beat the living shit out of him if he had seen what was taking place between us on that dance floor. Actually, everything that happened would have never taken place at all. I would have never even got the chance to meet _Him_ period. Okay so it was better that it took place here at Atlantis and I'm glad I was able to have that moment with _Him_. I will never see _him_ after I leave here and return home. He will be only be a memory.

The thought of that makes my stomach hurt and my chest ache slightly.

After I leave here? I'm going to see him again while I'm here? I feel a flicker of hope and excitement inside me.

"Ang, the thing is no matter how his eyes, hands, and body made me feel or the fact that he smelled like mouthwatering cherries and man, I can't let that happen again. I have to stay away from him. I can't do this to Jacob." I stand up from the couch and realize I am as exhausted as hell. Tonight has taken a toll on me.

Hopefully sleep will allow me to forget about those fiery green eyes, full lips, and his bronze locks of sex.

Great, now I'm going to have to take a cold shower before I can even go to bed. Damn over sensitive tingling girlie parts.

"Do what you need to Bella, but don't ruin your vacation by over thinking things." She stands up beside me and grins. "There is without a doubt something different with the two of you. Maybe if you see him again you two could at the least try to just hangout, who knows, he may agree to being friends if you mention you have a boyfriend." She hugs me tightly then whispers in mine ear, "You looked so comfortable and content out there tonight."

"I was," I whisper back, "I have never felt so alive and comfortable in my life as I was when I was in his arms."

Pulling back she gives me a smile and nod. Maybe if I see him sometime in the next two weeks, I can at least say hi. Hangout/ be friends with him, that thought is very tempting.

I'm still slightly overwhelmed with all the things I mentioned to Angela. However, as overwhelmed as I may be, I'm ready to have fun and embark on whatever adventure comes my way.

"Let's head to bed. We are going to the pool early tomorrow; I want to make sure we get two chairs together," I say, heading toward my bedroom.

Walking into my bathroom, I stand in front of the mirror and stare at my reflection. My complexion is still slightly flushed and I can feel the tingle of where his long lean hands held me. I like this feeling way more than I should.

"It's going to be okay Bella." I sigh loudly, shaking my head. I want to believe all this will be okay and that I am just over reacting to everything.

Once I wash my face and strip all off my clothes off, I climb into bed. The white 1000 thread count Egyptian sheets are cool and extremely soft against my bare skin. Yes I sleep nude, I hate damn clothes when I'm trying to sleep. They are so binding, but I do have a few Victoria Secret night gowns that are short and feel like a second skin, so I wear them occasionally. Jacob doesn't like me sleeping naked especially since I live alone. He always says "what if there is a fire? What if someone breaks in your house while you're asleep at night?"

How the do you answer questions like that? The only thing I can ever come up with is a sheet to cover my naked ass and a gun by my bed to shoot the dumb ass who decided to break into my house. Hell I don't know who even thinks of things like that? Oh yeah Jacob!

Snuggling into my pillow, I pull the covers up under my chin and close my eyes.

The darkness began to fade to green and just like that, his beautiful green eyes are looking at me. I quickly blink, trying to dismiss the vision. I close my eyes again and he continues to appear running his hand through his hair, a sly smile forms on his lips; his alluring green eyes are on fire. I can't withhold the feeling of wanting to get lost in them- in _him_.

God he is beautiful.

I open my eyes and sit up. Hum, I wonder how he would take being called beautiful. Most the time only women are referred to as beautiful, but that is the only way to describe him.

Painstakingly beautiful.

Don't get me wrong, Jacob is gorgeous and has an awesome body as well, but I'm sure he would be offended if I called him beautiful. I can just hear him, "Thanks Bells, I guess I look like a girl now." I roll at my eyes at the thought of that conversation.

Okay Bella, it's apparent that you are not going to be able to close your eyes without seeing _HIM_, so you can keep fighting it, or you can just go with it.

The fight is lost within fifteen fucking minutes. My hooha is aching to no end because every time I close my eyes I see his hands on me, our bodies pressed together, and I swear to god I can smell him.

I try to focus on Jacob and I am able to for a little while, but eventually his brown eyes turn green, his black hair became a shade of bronze, and his wholesome smile transforms into a charming smirk that only belongs to the man who has been consuming my mind for the last, let's see, three damn hours.

The last time I remember looking at the clock it read 5:47 am in big red letters. Shortly after sleep overtook me.

I am sleeping so peacefully and enjoying my dream state when the damn phone beside my bed begins to ring. You have got to be kidding me. I need sleep, not a phone ringing this early in the morning.

I jerk the phone off the nightstand, still half asleep. "Hello," I answer, not even trying to be pleasant because it's too damn early.

"Hey sleepy head." His deep voice has a hint of laughter.

"Jacob?" I sit straight up in bed. The night before flashes before me several times.

"Bella, are you there?" he asks, sounding slightly bewildered.

"Yeah I'm here." Damn you Inferno. He's not even here and I'm still getting lost in that green haze.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Jacob asks sweetly.

How do I answer that? Terrible, because I was thinking about someone I should not be thinking about; or great, because I met someone whom I know nothing about but some hoe he managed to light my world on fire. Yeah, I don't think either of those will work.

"I slept okay. How was your flight into Chicago? Did you sleep well last night?" I ask hoping to change the subject from me to him.

Over the past 6 months Jacob has been traveling back and forth between the main headquarters of Clearwater Investments in Chicago and the local office back home in Phoenix. His Uncle Harry owns the large investment company and hired Jacob a few years back over see the Phoenix location. So a couple of times during the year Jacob has to travel to Chicago for training and/or a conference. This one is the third one this year so far.

"I slept okay I guess," he murmurs. "I know we don't always sleep in the same bed, but last night I really wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms. It's hard knowing you are so far away and I can't just jump in the Escalade and come see you. Damn Bells, I miss you and it's barely been two days." He sighs.

I flop back onto my pillow, throwing my arm over my eyes. "I miss you to," I whisper.

Why did Jacob have to say he wished he could have held me last night? He never says things like that to me, so why choose to start now? What the fuck, is he trying to guilt me into coming home so soon? Well this is not going to happen. I love Jacob, but refuse to just give into him. 

Oh little does he know I was in someone's arms last night, they just weren't his; I was in the arms of a beautiful stranger and I loved it. Fuck, did I just think that? That was a horrible thought to even let filter through my head. What's wrong with me?

_Welcome to self discovery!_

_So__,__ I'm a snarky bitch now?_

_Possible Yes! It kind of suits you._

_Suits me__?__T__hat's just fucking wonderful! _

"So baby, what did you and Angela do last night?" Jacob asks.

Of course he would ask this question.

Just tell him the truth Bella, well at least the part about going to The Dragon. I can do that, any more though and I know he will hijack his uncle's jet and be down here in no time, dragging me back to his conference in Chicago with him. I'm sure though he would pause for a few moments to beat the shit out of every guy down here.

Fuck, what have I done?

"Bella are you there? Did you fall back asleep?" Jacob's voice brings me back to present time.

"I'm here Jacob, just trying to wake up," I answer quickly.

"You two must have had a late night last night. So what did you do?" He asks again.

Just answer the damn question Bella and get it over with.

"We went to The Dragon for some drinks." I know he knew what The Dragon was so it wouldn't take long for him to figure out the rest.

"The Dragon? So you two went to a club your first night there?" He asks. His is voice tense. I could tell he was clenching his teeth.

"Umm, yeah we did. We had a few drinks and danced a little bit."

That is as close to the truth as I am willing to get. God, since when did I start lying to Jacob? I have never lied to him before, especially the fact that the lie flowed from my lips with ease is disturbing.

I can hear Jacob's heavy breathing on the other end of the line. This is not going to go well.

"Jake are you there?" I ask quietly, hoping he is not going to explode right away and praying that we can just get pass this quickly.

"So how many guys did you dance with?" He snaps. Oh yeah he is pissed.

"No guys Jacob, just Angela." I lie with ease. You know it is too damn early to listen to his insecure bitching.

Whoa, there goes that snarky bitch again. I have to say she is a breath of fresh air and I might just like her after all.

"Really. Well that's surprising Bella because I would have figured you had guys all over you," Jacob said.

"Well, I had several offers to dance but I turned them down," I answer smoothly. Besides, the one guy I truly danced with didn't even ask me to dance; it was more as if our bodies demanded it of us.

"That's good to know sweetie. I would hate to have to miss this conference because I had to fly to the Bahamas to kick some guy's ass for touching you." The thought of Jacob laying a hand on _HIM_ sent a surge of anger though me so strong I almost sent the phone sailing across the room.

"Jacob Black, you need to chill the hell out! You can't go around beating the shit out of every guy that comes near me or wants to dance or talk to me. That is ridiculous! I'm a grow woman and I can make my own decisions and I can take care of myself." My frustration came across loud and clear.

"Whatever Bella, as long as they keep their hands to themselves there will not be an issue." He states matter of factly.

_Well too late!_

_Oh shit! Please tell me I didn't say that out loud. _

The phone is silent.

_This is not good_.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to fight. I miss you too much. I just wanted to hear your sweet voice so I can get through my day," he pleas sweetly.

Now at this moment I feel like the biggest pile of shit. Jacob is sweet and caring and he loves me. He just worries about me and after last night I may see why he should. I crossed the line with the man that I now cannot get out of my head. I mean, I didn't actually do anything that would be considering cheating, but close enough. Then to top it off, I lie to Jacob which is something I have never done. So yeah I feel like a big pile of steaming shit.

"I miss you too Jake." I answer, exhaling the air from my lungs I did not realize I was holding.

Yeah but not enough to stop thinking about those green eyes, I thought silently.

"Sweetheart, I hate to go but the conference is about to start. Just call me later night. I love you," he said promptly. I can hear the crack of a microphone in the background signaling the conference is about to begin.

"I love you Jake. I'll talk to you later," I reply. I held the receiver to my ear until I heard him hang up.

What am I suppose to do? I came here to figure out where my life is suppose to be heading but all I accomplished is making it even more complicated. No one ever said the journey is going to be easy.

I have all these emotions going on inside me for a guy I don't even know. I can't go back and change any of my actions from last night. What's done is done.

I love Jacob, he has been my life for so many years, but I can't deny the things I felt last night and still feel today. As unbelievable and confusing as these emotions are, I know what I felt and frankly it scares me to death. I don't even know how my Beautiful Inferno took everything last night.

Did he feel the vibrations, the heat, the desire that I did? From the reaction of his body I'm willing to say yes. However it could have been nothing more than the grinding we were doing and the "I want your body" music that was playing. Seriously, a guy as good looking as him didn't have a problem with finding a woman to fill his bed. In all actuality, he is probably waking up to a beautiful blond curled into his side as we speak. Knowing, or at least feeling, all this I should just let it go and chalk it up as a situation that should have never happen, but I don't think I can. The draw I had to him last night is so strong, if I were to be around him again I'm not sure I could stay away. That fact breaks my heart because I know how bad it will hurt Jacob if he ever finds out.

I am so confused and royally fucked.

**I love reviews, so let me hear your thoughts, comments, and suggestions!**

**xoxo,**

**Alli**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all my readers for your review, alerts, and favs for BI! I am excited about this story and I hope you will stick with me through the not so pleasant parts. With that said a Doucheward warning applies here.**

**As always I want to thank my wonderful and talented betas LZTZ, Juliegirl18 and TrixieTraci and my pre readers Fiftyownsme and Mana_liz. You girls are the bestest! I love you something fierce! **

**I own nothing except for Infernoward**

**EPOV**

My eyes shoot open as my bedroom door slams against the wall with a loud bang. I'll give you one guess as to who the hell it is.

"Damn it, Emmett! What the fuck, man? Get out of here!" I groan and pull the covers up over my head.

"Not going to happen. Time to get your ass up Fucktard. The girls are ready to go to the beach," he states, jerking the covers from off my head. He is way too cheery in the mornings and right now I am not in the mood for his fucking blissful ass.

"I swear to God if you don't get off my bed in two seconds, I'm going to knock the hell out of you!" I snap, yanking the cover back.

I glance over at the alarm clock, 8:45am. Damn, I have only been asleep for 2 hours? I should get more sleep because I am going to be as ill as a motherfucker, but I know if I even try I will just pick back up on the dream I was having involving a certain pair brown eyes .

This shit is getting out of hand. Something has to give or I am going to explode. Literally!

"You're grumpier than usual this morning," Emmett scoffs.

"Really? I can't imagine why," I grumble through the covers, wishing like hell he would leave already.

I notice immediately he is way too quiet. Emmett is never quiet. Then out of nowhere, he chuckles. I yank the covers back and glare at him. He has this stupid, pitiful look on his face.

"Oh poor baby brother, did Sparkles not meet up to your expectations last night?" he coos. I can tell by the way his mouth is twitching he is trying not to laugh.

Hold on a damn minute. What the fuck? He knew she was the woman from the elevator. I swear I'm going to kill him if he calls her Sparkles again!

"You knew that was the same woman from the elevator?" I narrow my eyes at him as I sit up in bed, my voice laced with frustration.

"Well yeah. I figured it out when you started acting all out of sorts." He shrugs and gives me a "what was up with that" look. "Cullen man, you stared at her like she was something to eat. I swear you were salivating," he cackles.

I was not fucking drooling; okay maybe a little. She is a smorgasbord of fucking beauty! Anyone can see that.

"So you decided to go grind on her for what reason?" I sneer. I should not be getting pissed. She is nothing to me, but the more I think about it, the more pissed I get.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to get your ass on the dance floor," he smirks. "30 seconds by the way," he adds, getting up off my bed finally.

"What? 30 seconds?" I am not in the mood for his stupid games.

"That's how long it took you to get to Sparkles," he snickers.

"If you could have seen your face when you came up beside me, God it was priceless! Shit, if I didn't know I could beat your ass I might have been scared because you looked like somebody just stole your car and maimed your wardrobe." He is laughing so hard he snorts.

That sneaky son of bitch set me up just as I thought.

"That shit's not funny. I would kill somebody for messing with my car and wardrobe; I'm possessive over that shit." I scowl at him.

"That's what I mean. You were acting like you were going to go all caveman right then and there!" He doubles over in laughter.

"Get the hell out of my room now! And for fucks sake, quit calling her Sparkles," I bellow, reaching for something to throw at him. I would have gotten up and thrown his cackling ass out the door, but considering I am bare ass with morning wood, that is not an option.

"Someone's a little testy this morning I can see. Hey maybe we will run into Sparkles at the beach today. She might put you in a better mood next time around." He winks then bolts out of the room, slamming the door behind him just as the alarm clock I chuck at him collides with the door frame. I can hear him laughing all the way down the hallway. _Annoying fucker_!

I swing my feet over the edge of the bed as I run my hands over my face. Then through my hair, tugging at its ends as my mind drifts back to last night.

Christ, I still can't believe she ran away from me. That shit does not happen…ever. Did she actually think I was going to chase after her? Well, she couldn't be more wrong. I never chase after pussy, it always comes to me and I'll be damned if she is going to be any different.

She is beautiful in every aspect, and I do mean every aspect. From the heavenly curves of her body, to her alluring chocolate eyes and silky cascading waves – she is nothing short of stunning. God, her scent– a combination of strawberries and lavender makes me want to lick every inch of her.

Fuck, I want to taste her on my tongue and lips right now.

_Good job fucker, way to not think about her. _

My morning wood becomes harder if that's possible and I swear the motherfucker is twitching erratically. She is not going to fuck with my mind any longer. I'm Edward fucking Cullen and I am going to put a stop to it.

_Are you now? How is that?_

_I have a fail proof plan._

_Really? Let me know how it works for you._

I stand up from the bedside and stagger towards the bathroom. Damn, I feel like I have a hangover but I know I didn't drink enough to still feel this intoxicated.

"Motherfu...Owweee!" I slam my pinkie toe into the corner of the dresser in my attempt to get to the bathroom. The pain shoots through my damn foot causing my naked ass to stumble straight into the fucking door frame. I don't bother moving because what's the point? If I do I will probably bust my ass on the invisible water on the bathroom floor. I try to block out the thoughts that bombard my mind, her and that tight body of hers under me while I press her naked form against this very door frame.

Shaking my head, I push myself back and walk into the bathroom. After relieving myself, I wash my face, brush my teeth, and run a hand through the chaotic mess I call my hair. From the looks of my hair this morning, I swear my dreams from last night were real.

I slip on a pair of green and white board shorts and throw on a white t-shirt and head into the living room. As soon as I walk into the room everyone looks up.

"Cullen, you look like ass," Rosalie says, wrinkling her nose.

Really? Does she have to start on me as well this morning? Christ almighty, how does Emmett deal with her 24/7?

"I couldn't fucking sleep last night," I sneer, walking past her and a snickering Emmett to the kitchen.

"So what did you do last night? You left before we even got there!" Alice calls out behind me.

I look back at Emmett; he is smirking like a little bitch.

_Smoked a cigar while I fantasized about my beautiful girl jacking and sucking me off until I came in her warm mouth with the most intense orgasm I had ever had. Oh, did I mention I was on the balcony while doing this shit? Well I was._

"Nothing really; I decided to come back to the suite and relax." I shrug, entering back into the living room. I'm not about to get into this again right now.

"Alone. Wow, that may just go down in history," Rosalie muses.

I flip her off and head for the door.

All I want to do is get out of this suite and find a very nice, fuckable piece of ass. A distraction from _her_ and all the feelings and shit that decided to settle into me last night; things I do not want to feel, let alone acknowledge. This girl is unlike anything I have ever encountered. Not only is the sexual draw stronger than I have ever felt for someone, but there is a tugging inside me that is connected to her and I wish to hell it would go away. It's a constant reminder of _her,_ and the more I think about last night the more pissed I get and the more I want to forget….well, maybe not forget completely. I just need someone to get my mind off _her_ for the next two weeks and then everything can go back to normal. Nowhere in my life do I want or need a nagging, cocky bitch; I already have one at home and her ass is gone as soon as I get back.

A short time later, we enter the gate beside the pool area and I notice Alice and Rosalie heading down the stairs to the white, sandy beach.

I don't give a shit that it's 10:30 am. I want – no, need – a drink and it just so happens that we are coming up to the bar.

"You guys want anything?" I ask Jasper and Emmett, motioning towards the bar.

"Might as well." Jasper shrugs, falling in line along with Emmett.

I am on vacation to relax, but right now I'm wound tighter than a motherfucker. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and exhale loudly.

"Cullen, you seem really stressed or some shit," Jasper says, furrowing his brow.

"I need some pussy. Hot. Wet. Pussy." I emphasize each word.

"You didn't hit that shit last night? You know the brown eyed chick you were drooling all over? From the way you two were dancing and looking at each other, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to take her right there in the middle of the dance floor." Jasper smirks.

"Hold on a minute. What do you mean, the way we were looking at each other?" I question. Did I really look at her that differently? Was the battle going on in my head last night that obvious? Well both my heads actually. Damn the way she felt against me, the way she moved her body and her hands as they clung to me… shit, not again!

Emmett and Jasper chuckle, "It's nothing, man. So did you hit it or not?" Jasper nudges.

I can feel her jerk out of my arms and leave me standing there, feeling the loss of her against my chest just like it was happening again. This brings on a surge of anger. How dare she?

"Fuck no, she left!" I snap and turn to the bar to order our drinks.

That thought alone makes me want to immediately find and fuck her like there is no tomorrow just to prove a point. Then walk away, leaving her begging for more because she'd beg, they always do.

Yeah, I'm an arrogant, cocky asshole like that.

_You are a fucking moron! You think she was being arrogant or cocky when she walked away last night?_

_What else am I supposed to think? She jerked out of my arms as if she was too good_ to _be there._

_A dose of your own medicine. How did it taste, asshole?_

_Not as good as I bet she would taste._

_I heard that!_

_Damn it_, _get out of my fucking head!_

Taking the beers from the counter, I turn around and hand Jasper and Emmett theirs.

"She left as in she walked away from Edward fucking Cullen's swagger?"Jasper mockingly gasps. He and Emmett both look amused to no end.

"Fuck you!" I hiss as I storm off toward the beach to find where Alice and Rosalie have set up camp.

Leave it to my brothers to find humor in this situation. The only thing I find in it is that my chest feels like it has a fucking 130 pound weight sitting on it and for the life of me I can't figure out why.

Emmett and Jasper come up on each side of me as I make my way across the hot sand.

"Damn Cullen, don't get so bent out of shape. Look around, there's plenty of pussy just waiting for you." Emmett gestures around the beach.

I glance around, seeing if I can find something that catches my eye. Honestly, I don't see anything. Even with all the sexy, barely clothed women flaunting around in the hot sun, my dick has absolutely no reaction to them. This can't be good.

"There are the girls, looks like they have found their home for the day," Jasper says, staring at Alice all googly eyed.

At the mention of home my thoughts venture back to _her_. Those chocolate eyes, her silky waves, and god help me, those pouty lips. I have never wanted my lips on someone's as I do hers.

_So now you changed your rule about kissing?_

_Uh…Hell no!_

_Just making sure._

Alice must have heard Jasper because she looks up as we approach.

"We figure this will be a convenient spot; it's close to the bathrooms and the bar." She smiles sweetly as Jasper kneels down beside her.

"Good thinking, sweetie," he says. Trailing his fingers down her jaw, he leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Emmett takes a very Emmett approach to greeting Rosalie.

Rosalie is lying on her stomach, with her arms folded under her head. She has not acknowledged Emmett, so he makes sure she knows he is there. He makes his way over to her and stops. She rolls her head over and looks up at him.

He licks his lips at her. "You are too damn sexy for your own good babe."

She giggles like a fucking school girl as she lays her head back down, totally clueless of what Emmett is about to do. Before she can get comfortable, he smacks her hard as hell on her thinly covered ass. She yells and is on her feet in two seconds, heading straight for Emmett, who is backing away with his hands up in surrender.

"Come on babe, I was only playing around!" He continues to back away from her.

I have to laugh because that shit is funny.

Rosalie tackles him, causing them both to fall onto the sand; I'm thinking for sure she is going to go off on him.

"If you smack my ass like that you better be prepared to take extra good care of it." She leans in and kisses him passionately as he palms her ass with his large hands. Those two really should have never left the room.

Okay, I've had enough of their happy, let's make out, and cuddle couple moments. This shit is not for me.

"I'm going to head down the beach. I'll catch your pussy whipped asses later."

Rosalie snaps her head around to me. "Jealous much?" she sneers, breaking away from Emmett's mouth for a moment.

"Not hardly, cupcake," I call over my shoulder as I walk away.

Jealous? Who is she kidding?

As I walk down the beach I hear someone call out my name.

"Edward Cullen, I'd know that fine ass anywhere."

I look to my left and realize my plan has started to fall into place. Tanya and her friend Carmen, looking fine as fuck in their string bikinis, are making their way towards me. Great fucking distraction. Tanya is tall and her body is as smoking hot as I remember. Her tits, however, have gotten larger and are falling out of her bikini top. Her straight, blond hair is shoulder length and she has blue eyes that scream "please fuck now!" Well, at least that's what I think they say.

Carmen, on the other hand, is cute, but nothing like Tanya. She has long, blond hair, brown eyes, and a nice figure.

_Brown eyes, fuck!_

"Tanya! Carmen!" I smile my panty dropping smile that women cannot resist.

"Hey sexy, I was wondering when I was going to run into you," Tanya says, wrapping her arms around my waist and looking up at me.

"Well it looks like you found me." I snake my arms around her, pulling her to me. She stretches up to kiss me on the lips, but I turn my head and she kisses me on the cheek instead.

"You and your rules," she whines. God, what's with women wanting to break my rules and shit? I mean, damn! The one woman who has broken several of them walked away not even knowing or caring about what she has accomplished. That knocks on the ego a little.

_Jesus! Quit worrying about __her __and do what you set out to do - forget!_

I look over at Carmen and smile. Her eyes are lustful and then I remember. I fooled around with her one night last year while Tanya was at the spa. Tanya walked in and found Carmen with her hand wrapped around my dick. Carmen stopped as soon as she saw Tanya and got up and went to her bedroom. I was pissed until Tanya wrapped her lips around me and finished what Carmen started.

"So do you want to _come_ hang out with us?" Tanya asks, taking a step back.

Carmen walks over and runs her hand up and down my arm. "We'll have fun." She winks.

Well shit, two at the same time. How am I supposed to say no to that? This is going way better than I had planned.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" I ask, releasing one arm from Tanya's waist, only to wrap it around Carmen and pull her into my side.

Both girls giggle and begin tugging me forward.

"Why don't we head back up to my room," Tanya whispers in my ear while nipping at it roughly.

"That's the best…"

A very familiar surge of heat begins to spread through my body as the tugging in my chest gets stronger. Are you fucking kidding me? This can't be happening. I drop my arms from around the girls, step back, and scan the beach immediately. While I do not see _her_ anywhere, I know with every fiber of my body she is close. I can feel her.

At this moment I can almost swear to you that if I close my eyes and start walking, I will be led straight to her. I want to go to her because the longer I stand here, the more I feel. I fight it but all the emotions from last night that I had fought to push away after she left start to resurface. No, she is nothing to me and she walked away last night.

"Hey handsome, are you okay?" Carmen asks, pulling me back to reality while running her hand over my ass.

Fuck her! I have two fine pieces of ass standing here wanting nothing more than for me to plow my dick into them. What kind of man will I be if I don't oblige?

"I've never been better. So, what do you say the three of us head up to your suite?" I ask, wrapping an arm around both of them.

"Oh you are going to have so much fun; this will be a vacation you will not soon forget." Tanya's slutty voice comes through loud and clear.

Just as I am about to take a step forward, that horny bitch rams her hand down my pants, taking my dick in her hand. "He won't ever forget," she purrs, stroking me roughly.

That is all it takes! Grabbing my distractions, I take off across the sand, heading for the stairs.

The closer we get to the stairs, the more intense the flaming heat inside me grows. My cock is hard as a rock and as much as I would like to say it is because of the two women on each side of me, I know it isn't.

"Fuck!" I groan, practically running up the stairs beside the pool area. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest or burst into flames. It gives heartburn a whole different meaning.

"Someone is excited," Tanya laughs loudly.

God, she has the most annoying laugh I have ever heard. Thank God she will be screaming and moaning in a few minutes instead of laughing.

I practically run through the gate that exits the pool area. The farther away I get from the pool, the burning inside me decreases. This is what I want, to get rid of the burn, to get rid of how _she_ makes me feel. Right?

Several minutes later we arrive at Tanya and Carmen's suite. Without speaking, they pull me into the master bedroom and shut the door.

I sit down on the bed as I watch Tanya and Carmen start to strip for me. They loosen their tops and let them fall to the floor, exposing two sets of glorious tits. Slowly, they begin sliding their hands down each other's bodies, caressing each other's bare mounds and erect nipples. Their lips tangle together in the most sensual way as their hands continue caressing and groping each other's bare forms.

The sight of these two eager bitches in front of me going at each other is nothing short of fucking erotic. My eyes lock on Tanya and Carmen as they slip each other's bikini bottoms to the floor, and I can't help but moan.

_You should not be here. Get your ass out of this room!_

_This is what I want!_

_Really? Well stubborn ass, Mr. I'm a fucking pussy so I run, we'll see about that._

_I'm not running from anything, just distracting myself._

_What's the difference?_

_A lot!_

_Right._

I have done a lot of things sexually, but I have never been with two women at the same time. Tanya is right; this will be a vacation I will never forget.

_You can say that again. You will always remember!_

I watch the way Tanya and Carmen sway as they pursue me. Carmen crawls up on the bed and positions herself behind me. Her fingers find the hem of my shirt and proceed to pull it up and over my head. Throwing it across the room, she begins kissing along my upper back as her hands find their way to my chest.

I want to like the way her mouth and hands feel on my body, but for the life of me I can't make it feel right. However, I don't stop Carmen's advances because I came here to fuck, plain and simple, not worry about what feels right.

Tanya steps between my knees, parting them slightly as her tits are positioned right in my face. All I have to do is lean forward and take her nipple in my mouth and she will be moaning my name. Instead, she gently pushes while Carmen pulls me back until I am lying on the bed with my legs hanging off the edge.

I feel every muscle in my body tense up, not in a good way either. I ignore it.

_Stupid Ass, ignoring doesn't make it go away._

Carmen leans over me, peppering my neck and chest with kisses, and her tits are brushing against my face gently. I tilt my head slightly and lick her nipple as it crosses over my mouth. I feel her teeth nip at my chest. "Don't fucking bite me!" I hiss as I reach up and slap her bare thigh with my hand, which makes her jump slightly. This bitch better not have left a mark on me.

No one fucking marks me…ever!

Tanya huffs loudly, in what I assume is jealously. Her eyes flash to my chest and Carmen looks up as she slides her body off mine. "Don't like sharing, Tanya?" I smirk. A look crosses her face but she doesn't answer me with words, instead she quickly slips her hands around the waist band of my board shorts and jerks them off. After quickly dropping them to the floor, her hand latches on to my erection without hesitation and she winks at me, then begins stroking.

_This is what I want right? Something to make me forget, a distraction._

"Does this feel good?" Tanya asks, licking her lips.

_Fuck No! Only if you were my beautiful girl would it feel good!_

Christ Almighty! Did I say that out loud? Did I even mean it?

From the lustful look in Tanya's eyes, I have a feeling this bitch wouldn't care if I did say it, as long as she has gotten properly fucked when it's all said and done. But being the asshole that I am, I smirk at her. "Any woman's hand around my dick feels good."

_Jesus Christ, what are you doing?_

Her grip tightens around me then releases. "Really? Well then why settle for good when I can give you something that will be great?"

I watch as Tanya reaches over to the nightstand and pulls a condom out of the drawer.

Good girl, she knows I never fuck without a condom.

_Was I really going to go through with this?_

_Of course, why wouldn't I? It's just sex. I have fucked Tanya plenty of times._

Tanya rips open the condom wrapper and slowly rolls it down my shaft making my body tense up even more. Leaning forward over my body, she presses her wet center against my erection and whispers, "I want you to fuck me from behind hard and fast while Carmen watches." Her eyes briefly look up at Carmen and she smiles.

Carmen shifts to the head of the bed as I sit up. If Tanya wants to be fucked, then that's what she will get. I can feel my aggression building inside.

_Don't do this!_

_WHY!_

I know why; my body, mind, and heart knows why.

I don't want all the motherfucking bullshit and emotions that come with the why. It only leads to hurt and disappointment. Fucking on the other hand is easy and emotionless.

With that, I follow my dick and not my heart. I grab Tanya's naked body at her hips and throw her on the bed. "I don't want to keep you waiting, so get on your fucking hands and knees." I can feel the anger boiling inside me.

Fuck Tanya and Carmen for being easy pieces of ass because that's all they are to me. Fuck _her_ for trying to make me feel!

Tanya quickly gets into position in front of me on the bed, her round little ass right where I want it. Without warning, I slam into her hard and fast causing her to scream and cuss from the sudden impact. "Shut it, I don't want to hear your fucking mouth." I show her whore ass no remorse as I pull out and plow back into her harder than before. I close my eyes, trying to concentrate on what I am doing.

The darkness my closed eyes give me starts to fade to shades of white, brown, and blue; they start to bleed into me, consuming me from the inside out. My body begins to relax. The colors take form, molding to every part of me. My beautiful brown eyed girl is now a part of me. I can see her clearly, every part of her. Her brown waves flowing down her bare back and around her slender sides, her ass fitting perfectly against me – our bodies moving together is nothing short of perfection. It is heaven.

"So Fucking Beautiful!" I growl. "So Fucking Perfect!"

"Oh…Shit…Please… Edward!"

NO! Oh FUCK! No! Son of a bitch!

I open my eyes reluctantly, not wanting to look at the worn out piece of ass I am plowing into. Tanya is naked with my dick inside her, moaning and grinding against me.

What the hell am I thinking? Why did I do this? This is not **what** I want! This is not** who** I want!

I pull out of Tanya abruptly and take several staggering steps back, completely and utterly disgusted with myself.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tanya and Carmen both gasp.

I don't even acknowledge them as I pick up my shorts and shirt, tossing the repulsive condom in the trash can and leave the room, slamming the door behind me.

Once I am by myself sitting on a sand dune about three miles up the beach, everything comes crashing down on me. I can't stop the dry heaves each time my stomach wretches into a knot from the thought of what I have just done. How did I let myself get to this point? So careless, selfish, and cold. This is not who I want to be, but how do I change? This is all I've known since I was seventeen. Women and emotionless sex have gone hand in hand for me for so many years. It is convenient and there are no worries of getting hurt. But this, what I'm feeling now, is a thousand times worse than anything I have ever felt. Right now my heart feels like it is being ripped from my chest piece by piece and I know it's no one's fault but my own this time.

I have royally fucked up and there is no one to blame but myself.

Alice was right, as usual. She told me my world would be flipped upside down and I wasn't going to know what was happening. Well guess what? I met the woman I never thought could exist and she swept through my life, leaving me as quickly as she came but not before she flipped me for one hell of a loop – leaving her mark so deep inside me nothing can erase it.

However, that didn't keep me from trying.

Instead of taking the chance and embracing the feelings, or even trying to understand what is happening, I go and fuck a nasty whore, trying to make _HER_ and all that came with _HER_ go away. It didn't work. I only fucked up things even more. For that I am sick to my core; I feel like I have defiled _her_ in the worst possible way.

If I would have just removed the fucking steel bars that have encased my heart for so many years, I would have known the moment I met her I never had a chance. She is where I fucking belong. There was no point in fighting or running.

Yeah, I am a pussy and I ran.

I was just too self absorbed, wanting only what I wanted, to accept what had been placed right in my fucking arms last night. The connection I have to her crosses every boundary line I have ever put up and frankly, it scares the ever loving shit out of me.

_Hey lover boy, your brown eyed beauty is …_

_Don't say it! I can't handle all this right now. I'm on overload._

_So you know what she is to you?_

I lay back on the sand, trying to calm down and process everything I already know. The memories of her slowly invade my mind then, as if she is laying here beside me. I feel the warmth of her in the form of peace. It sweeps over me, calming me. I have known since the first time I laid my eyes on her. I know without having spoken a word to her, I know by the way I am drawn to her, I know from when I held her in my arms and pressed her to my chest that I, Edward Cullen, was made to love _her_. She is the beat of my heart, the breath that gives me life, she is my everything.

Jesus Christ, leave it to me to fight fate and be nothing short of a hardheaded asshole. I know she left me standing there but I should have sucked it up and went after her. Now I may have lost my one chance.

**BPOV**

Once I hang up with Jacob, I try to go back to sleep. That way I will not have to deal with the fact I have lied to my boyfriend, who in fact would have lost his shit if I had told him the whole truth about last night. So in order to keep his blood pressure down and my ear drums intact, I told a tiny white lie. I mean, the more I lay here wide awake and think about it, nothing actually happened last night. For Christ sakes, we didn't even speak to each other. We didn't make physical contact that would be rendered inappropriate on a dance floor. We were just a guy and girl having a good time. That's it!

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asks, leaning over, shaking my shoulder gently.

I do not answer her right away; I keep my eyes on the elegant ceiling fan spinning around and around.

Yep, that's exactly what my head is doing.

"Well fuck fuckity fuckery!" I laugh and growl at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Angela is totally confused by my outburst.

I'm not even going into it again; my brain officially hurts as of this moment. Too much information is

being processed right now. My brain's dealing with things that I never thought existed and I'm not

sure what the hell to do with all of it.

I shift my eyes from the fan and look over at Angela. She is wearing a yellow sundress, make-up on

and hair half up. She is obviously not going to the pool or the beach with me today.

"Angela, that's not your swimsuit," I state. I sit up, making sure the sheet is covering my naked body.

I'm sure Angela does not want to be flashed this early in the morning.

"I realize that, smarty pants. I got a call and I have to head back to New York ASAP. A meeting with one

of my major clients had to be moved from next week and tonight was the only time they could reschedule it to, so I'm heading out in about ten minutes." Angela looks truly concerned and I can tell she doesn't want to leave me.

"Ang, I hate that you have to leave right now, but I'm just glad I got to see you even if was only for a

day," I smile.

"Bella, please call if you need anything." She gives me a pointed look. "I do mean anything."

I don't want her to worry anymore than she already is so I promise her everything will be fine and I

will call her if need be.

After Angela and I say our goodbyes, I take a quick shower. I almost decide against showering

because I can still smell a faint hint of _him_ on my skin and I do not want to forget his mouthwatering

aroma of man and cherries. But showering is for the best because I don't need any more reminders of him. I have plenty etched in my mind, let me assure you. Getting him out of my mind is going to take a lot more than a shower and a pissed off boyfriend. Damn, what have gotten myself into?

Walking over to the dresser, I pull out my red bikini – it is simple and I need something simple today.

Things are more complicated now than when I left Phoenix just a little over twenty-four hours ago to

come here. It should be easy to just wash my hands of _him_ and everything about last night, and then

things will not be complicated. There lies the problem; it's not on my hands, everything is in my heart

and washing my beautiful inferno from there makes my stomach tie in knots. I'm sure I am losing my

mind.

With a sigh, I slip on my bikini, pull on my white cover up and flip flops, grab my beach bag from the

floor beside my bed and head out the door.

It is already mid-morning and the hot sun is high in the sky. Entering the pool gate, I scan the area for

an open chair. I notice three lounge chairs that are vacant over by the fence that separates the beach

and the pool area and decide they will work.

Out of nowhere, Jacob's angry words fill my head as I make my way over to the chairs.

"_You're going to be there alone and what do you think is going to happen when all those womanizing_

_assholes realize that?"_

The fact that I was coming to Atlantis by myself never bothered me, I never thought twice about it.

However, the second part of his statement – his worst fear – has happened and I did nothing to

stop it. The bad thing is not only that I did nothing, well at first anyway, but the fact that deep down I

wish I hadn't walked away. However, the next thing that comes to me makes me mad for being so damn

stupid. I wish to God I could just make up my mind!

_Womanizing asshole_ rings through my head repeatedly.

My Inferno is beautiful; I'm sure he can have any woman in this place he wants just by unleashing

those green eyes on them. I fell for it. Whereas, he probably has not thought twice about me since I

walked away from him, but rather just found another woman to take my place and went on with his night. If I had not walked away when I did, I would not have had the willpower to leave his side by the end of the night and God only knows what would have happened. He made me feel like I was the only woman in the room, he made me feel like the only place I belonged was in his arms, and the sad part is that I believed it – at least for a little while. I played right into his little perfect game – the way he was touching me and holding me on that dance floor was for the sole purpose of getting in my pants. How could I be so stupid to believe any different?

_You know that's not true!_

_No I don't!_

_Yes you do! You were fine until Jacob's insecure thoughts worked their way back up!_

_Well Jacob was right. He called all of this._

_Have you ever thought this was what was supposed to happen?_

_Sigh…Yes but it doesn't mean it is right!_

_Doesn't mean it's wrong either. Don't let Him slip through your fingers._

_Is it bad that I want my feelings to be real?_

_No! What's bad is that you are talking to yourself! Hehe_

_Fuck you!_

_Please! Get on that soon if you don't mind._

_Jesus Christ_

I pull my cover up off and stuff it into my bag, then pull out my iPod and sunscreen. Living in Phoenix my entire life, I have a base tan but I will still burn and I sure do not want to walk around here all crispy for the next two weeks. Once the sunscreen is applied, I place my ear buds in and lean back into the chair.

My mind is still going back and forth between what I know and what I feel. I know what love is- it is

Jacob. With this being said I know what I feel inside right now and it's not what I feel when I'm with Jacob. It is different and so much more. God, does this even make sense? Okay, from this point on I am not going to dwell on things and feelings – I'm going to just _be_ and focus on what the future holds for my life. Fuck all this worrying.

I have no idea how long I have been laying here when I realize I have fallen asleep. _Stop and Say You_

_Love Me _by Evans Blue comes blasting through my ear buds, followed by a slow, building heat that is

intensifying by the second. I know exactly what this feeling is and who makes it come to life inside me.

This feeling is _him_.

Why can't it be Jacob that makes me feel like this?

Do I really want it to be Jacob?

I brace myself as the fire inside grows. I don't dare open my eyes because I know without a shadow of a doubt _he_ is close; my body is vivacious, not to mention my girlie parts are out of control. Sure, it has been a while since I had actually sex, but damn, why does my body have to deceive me every time_ he_ comes around?

It should just go ahead and explode and be done with it.

Fuck, he makes me so wet! I'm sure he would want to know that. _Cocky bastard._

There is a slight tug in my chest which causes my breath to hitch. I close my eyes tighter, trying not to let it take over. I am tense and fighting this like hell. I'm sure at this point if anyone is looking at me they're thinking I am probably having a heart attack or a seizure.

No! I whisper repeatedly to myself. Slowly the warmth decreases, then it is almost gone completely.

Sadly I find myself missing it.

Damn it, it's one way or the other! Get your shit together. You can't keep going back and forth, you

either do or you don't want this. Whichever it is, you have got to decide. I know I am the only one who can make this decision.

Okay, so I really need to think all of this through. Did I just get caught up in the emotions a little too

much and let my mind drift, thus making crazy ideas come to my head? I mean, I believe in peace,

comfort, desire, longing, and love, but not at first sight… that just doesn't happen. I've known Jacob

since we were little kids and it still took me until I was eighteen to realize I felt all those things for him.

So it can't be possible to truly feel that way about someone you don't even really know. Can't I?

_But you do know him._

_No I don't!_

_Put everything aside, close your eyes, and truly let yourself take in everything._

Taking a deep breath, I clear my head and close my eyes and allow myself to just feel.

I know his green eyes are the entrance into his soul and I was lost in them from the moment our

eyes met. I saw a piece of him through them, a piece he keeps buried deep inside. A softness he keeps

hidden.

He had allowed me in. Something I'm sure he doesn't do often. I'm not sure how I know this, but I do.

My body knew him before his hands even touched me, vibrating in anticipation of his warm embrace,

settling into a soothing hum when our bodies finally met.

We are connected.

The beat of his heart as he held me to his chest played like a lullaby that is only meant for my ears.

He spoke without words.

His scent permeated every inch of my body straight through to my core, marking me. I know I may

never speak to or see him again, but I know from our brief encounter I will never be the same.

I realize now it was never a choice.

I feel the tears start to form. I quickly reach into my bag, pulling out my sunglasses to cover the wetness brimming in my eyes. I don't try to stop them once they begin to fall, there is no point. I lay there crying silently for a while – if the things I feel in my heart are true, then there is going to be heartbreak... and if they turn out not to be, there is still heartbreak. It just depends on whose heart is going to be broken.

Am I willing to take the chance to find out?

And finally I know the answer. Yes!

**EPOV**

I sat on the beach for a while longer trying to figure out what the hell I am going to do. I have to plan the right approach to finding and introducing myself to this woman. I'm completely out of my element. I mean sure, if I just wanted to fuck her then I would not be stressing out over this, but I want more than just a random fuck. Christ Almighty, I never thought I would ever say such a thing, considering I haven't even officially met her. Oh but don't get me wrong though, I want to fuck, lick, suck and whatever else she and that glorious body of hers will allow me to do-just the thought alone makes me hard.

Shit, what's to say she will even want anything to do with me. At this point I'm not sure I want anything to do with me. Damn it, I'm going to go crazy! Never in my life have I been anxious when it comes to a woman, but feeling the emotions going on inside of me, I know she is special and fucking up more than I already have is not an option.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and everything inside me wishes it will be a certain beautiful brown eyed girl, but I know there is no way in hell that is going to be the case. I take my phone out and glance down at the caller ID. A smile forms on my lips as it's the next best person…Alice. I have always been able to talk to Alice; she is my voice of reason. Well most of the time when I'm willing to listen.

"Hey Pixie," I answer a little too cheerful for my usual self.

"Edward… uh you're in a good mood," Alice says quickly then the line goes quiet. "Let me guess, you found Whoreanya." She groans. Her lack of enthusiasm is quite evident in her voice. There's not a doubt in my mind she is rolling her eyes.

Well there went my fucking good mood straight down the drain and washed out to sea. Thanks Alli!

"Correction, I _was_ in a good mood. Now why are you calling me?" I snap.

I hear her muffle her giggle through the phone. "Damn Edward, was it that bad?" she asks, trying to sound innocent.

Okay did I mention Alice is annoying as hell sometimes? Well, yeah that she is!

"Alice, I've had a really fucked up day, okay? So please don't start with me," I groan.

I really want to talk to her about everything that is going on and you know, get a woman's perspective on the situation, a little advice. So who better to get it from than my insightful, cracked out pixie? She's going to have a field day with this. Yeah, Edward Cullen actually asking for advice about a woman, hell must have frozen over.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

"Actually I do," I answer, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Alice, all those things you told me about meeting someone the other day, was that just you talking or did you have a dream?" I had to know the answer to this question. Things have been different ever since she mentioned me finding "the one." I'm not sure what changed but something was set into motion.

"Actually no, it wasn't a dream. It was just a feeling; a very strong "must tell you can't wait any longer" feeling. Why do you ask?" Her voice fades. "!"

Everything comes out in such a rush I'm not sure how much of it I actually get. "You met HER! Tell me! Tell me!" she squeals. Her squeal cuts off and she huffs loudly. "Please tell me you haven't gone loopshit for Whoreanya after all these years? God, please tell me it isn't that bitch. Oh and it better not be some revelation you had about Victoria either." Alice's tiny voice is threatening and may be just a little frightening.

"Jesus Alice, no it's not Tanya and it sure as fuck has nothing to do with Victoria," I practically yell. "But yes, I think I found her. The thing is Alice, I really fucked up and I feel like shit for doing what I did." I'm trying to get my emotions back under control.

"Okay so you met _her_, pulled a fucking Cullen move, and messed everything up, is that correct?" she asks dryly.

"Yes," I simply answer, taking a deep breath. "Alice, she is everything I thought I would never find. She makes me want things I never thought I wanted. I had her in my arms and I let her walk away. I let my pride take over along with my anger at the fact she left me standing in the middle of the dance floor. I should have gone after her. Fuck, Alice! I don't even know her name. We didn't even speak, but the connection we had to each other was unlike anything I have ever felt. Fucking hell, Alice, I have to find her," I grind out in frustration.

"First off, calm down, you're being all dramatic and it's freaking me out a little. Second, what exactly did you do to mess things up so badly? I hardly think letting her leave makes you are horrible person," Alice questions.

Here comes the part that literally makes me sick to think about and even sicker to talk about.

"I went back to Tanya and Carmen's room with them this afternoon. I knew I shouldn't have gone but at the time I was angry and just wanted a distraction from _her_." With a sigh, I flop back on the sand. "I fucked Tanya so I could forget, but the thing is, I thought about _her_ the entire time. I left Tanya and Carmen's room before we finished."

Alice doesn't miss a beat.

"You truly are a dumb ass fucker, just so you know. Did you ever stop to think that if it was going to take two whores to give you a distraction from _her_ that maybe you weren't supposed to forget _her_? Christ Edward, for once in your life when it really counts, couldn't you have listened to your heart and not your dick?" Alice says, clearly pissed off.

"But Alice…"

"Oh no, I'm not finished," she interrupts.

"Here's the thing, if she is really who and what you say she is then you better do everything in your power to fix your fuck up. Do you understand me? You can't let her slip through your fingers, Edward," she says, calming down.

"I plan on doing everything I can to find _her_ again, Alice," I say quietly.

I can hear her sigh. "I know this is all new to you and I know you well enough to know it's freaking you out majorly, but when you see her again, and I'm sure you will, just be yourself – minus the douche bag. I'm impressed you left Tanya and Carmen, by the way. Maybe there is hope for you after all." I can tell from her tone she is smiling. "I'm really happy for you, Edward."

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome Edward. Just so you know, you're a lot more pleasant when you are happy," she giggles. "Now get your happy ass back to the suite, we are all going to dinner tonight."

"Alright I'll be there soon. And Alice, if it's possible, let's keep this conversation between us," I state, knowing she would never breathe a word if I ask her not to.

"No worries, Emmett and Jazz just got here about 30 minutes ago from riding Jet Ski's all afternoon, they are in the shower now. You know we don't ride Jet Ski's with those two crazy asses. So Rosalie and I spent the afternoon by the pool and she is now taking a cat nap. So your secret is safe with me as long as you want it to be." Alice says.

"Great thank you," I reply.

"You're welcome Edward. I'll see you in a few." Alice hangs up.

Now it's my mission to find my beautiful girl!

**Go ahead and click the button. You know you want to! Please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay this is not a new chapter but it has does have a few revisions. Since I added a prologue it pushed the chapters back one. Sorry for any confusion. I felt like some details were missing from a few chapters. Chapter 7 is over halfway complete. **

**As always thank you to LZTZ, Trixietraci and Juliegirl for beta-ing my mess. Without you girls BI would be one huge run on sentence. LOL Mana_liz thank you for your awesome feedback on each chapter. Fiftyownsme mad love for you girl. Your help bring out Cullen like no other. TRUE. ;)**

**Okay so enough from me. I give you Infernoward…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Infernoward.**

**BPOV**

I sit up slowly off the couch still half asleep. I place both feet on the floor, stretching my arms over my head. Damn I'm hot. Was that why I woke up? I look around the living room and see that the balcony door is open. I must not have shut it all the way when I ventured out there earlier. The warm salty breeze must have pushed it open. I realize I have slept longer than I intended because beautiful colors of red and orange are spread out across the ocean as the sun is setting into the horizon.

As I admire the sound of the ocean and the stunning sunset the acoustic sounds of a guitar make their way into my suite. The song sounds so sad and yet full of passion. I know I should know this song; it's very familiar to me. I listen carefully but there are no words just the rhythmic strum of fingers against the strings. I feel the heat starting to spread throughout my body. Holy fuck it's Him! I swear my heart is going to beat right out of my chest. I feel the pull from out on the balcony but as I stand to go out there my stomach growls and my bladder clenches tightly. Damn it not right now. I'm sure my bladder is going to explode any second. As much as I hate to distance myself from_ him_ and the alluring sound of the guitar, I sprint down the hallway as fast as I can because the urge to pee is unbearable and I want hurry back to find him before he disappears.

After relieving myself for what seems like eternity I decide a quick glance in the bathroom mirror to make sure my appearance is in order. I can't have him seeing me looking like I just rolled out of bed. By the way, it's a good fucking thing that I checked myself out because the sight in the mirror is rather frightening. Due to the fact I let my hair air dry earlier it is now one huge unruly, out of control disaster that is going into a messy ponytail. Grabbing my make-up I apply a little bronzing powder and some mascara, not the best look but better than the other option. I hurry back down the hallway toward the living room praying that he will still be around somewhere close. As soon as I enter the living room I realize I no longer hear the guitar and the feelings of him have faded.

My stomach growls again telling me that if I don't eat soon it is going to rebel. I'm not in the mood for eating now but I guess I should try to get something down considering all I have had today is a granola bar this morning.

When I came in from the pool this afternoon I was starving from being out in the hot sun all day so I decided to take a quick shower first. I dressed for comfort in a pair of grey cotton shorts that are way too short and navy tank then crashed on the couch with all intent of watching a movie and vegging out. As it turns out I didn't do either of those things, thus the reason my stomach has decided to start eating on itself.

One thing that did make my nap worthwhile is the rather up-close and personal dream I had about a certain beautiful green eyed man. The dream has me even more excited and on top of my conclusion of what to do about _him_ I had a rather enlightening afternoon by the pool. I sat listening to two of the sweetest and funniest love stories I have ever had the privilege of hearing. So I'm not worried about if ill meet him again. I know I will when the time is right. It's what to do when the time comes. I mean I know what I would like to do. I want to see, touch, and feel _him_ against me while his strong, muscular arms wrap tightly around my body. I want to hear his smooth as suede voice in my ear. I want to know what his lips will feel like the first time ours meet. Yes, I fully plan on kissing my Inferno until my body goes up in flames.

Jeez, I'm getting worked up just thinking about it.

Looking back on last night I can kick myself for walking, or should I say running away from him in the club. I wasn't prepared for the onset of emotions that over took me. However, I will not make that mistake again.

Either way I'm not sure how my life will turn out or where I will end up. I do know I can't ignore the feelings that are inside me. I feel like if I do suppress these emotions then I will always wonder what if. The question is what do I do about Jacob? Do I call and tell him I think it's best we just take a break from us? That would be horrible to do over the phone and he deserves more than a break up phone call.

_Hey you could always text him or better yet just tweet him._

_Shut up that would be cruel._

_Yeah but at least you wouldn't have to listen to his whining._

God, am I really contemplating ending things with Jacob? Maybe things are more off with Jacob and I than I realize. I never thought the day would come where the possibility of not being with him would ever cross my mind. And while the thought does make me sad it's not enough to stop the train.

I hate cheating I truly do telling but telling Jacob anything is out of the question. He will be on a jet to Atlantis and standing outside my suite before the night is over and that will complicate things not to mention absolutely ruin my vacation. Cheating on him will not be any better than giving him a shitty breakup but if something does happen Jacob will not have any idea unless I choose to tell him.

_Do you know what happens when a caged bird is set free?_

_What?_

_It finds its freedom and flies._

_True._

If all of falls to hell it's not as if I'm going to see _Him_ again after I leave here. So why would Jacob ever have to know? Jesus, that makes me sound like a terrible person not to mention possibly even a slut. Pre-planning cheating on my boyfriend of five years is just wrong but what options do I have left? I don't want to hurt him but at the same time I feel like I will be cutting myself short like I always do with Jacob if I let my feelings slide. Call me selfish but for once in my life I'm going to put myself first and see where it takes me.

As I scan through the menus of all the different restaurants it's a bit over whelming. You would think with such a variety of foods ranging from Jamaican to Italian to the all American cheese burger I could easily find something to eat. Especially since my stomach is insisting that it is hungry. However at this moment nothing sounds appetizing except…well oh yes but he is not technically food but damn I bet he would fill me up and leave completely satisfied. Okay I just made myself blush. Back to the menu now where was I again? The fruit and cheese plate from the Italian deli yes that is what I will have. I place the food order with room service then settle back on to the couch. I decide to leave the balcony door open just in case.

_Just in case what? That he will magically appear on your balcony ledge and serenade you? _

_Hey a girl can dream right?_

_Yes you can and the sky is limit_.

"Too bad dreams don't always come true," I sigh.

I sit straight up as if a fire alarm is going off. Out of nowhere my insides start to warm up and tingle.

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…

"FUCK!" Someone groans loudly.

Without a second thought I get up and head straight for the suite door.

Surely…It can't be…How would…

I quietly open the door and take a step out into the hallway. The walls are a lustrous shade of red with a suede-like texture. The cream colored carpet is plush under my bare feet. The bay window behind me reflects what's left of the daylight into the hallway. Two designer urn style table lamps, which add to the soft lightening in the hallway, are positioned on a hand painted side table. Right above the table is a rather large ornate mirror which is directly across from the elevator doors. As my eyes continue down the short hallway my breath exits my lungs and I freeze where I stand. Just outside the other suite is a tall, well built, specimen of a man dressed in khaki shorts and a solid black t-shirt standing against the wall. His long fingers are tugging at the ends of his dark bronze hair so tightly that the veins in his forearms are visible.

_Oh my I want to be in the grips of those fingers again._

Those fierce green eyes of his are trained intently on the ceiling as if the answer he is looking for is written there. Even while looking completely frazzled he is hands down the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on.

The ache inside of me, the heat that is coursing through my body, the anticipation of all this is too much. Everything inside of me is commanding I go to him. With a deep breath I exhale silently and take a few steps forward. I'm not sure if he knows I'm in the hallway until I hear him pitifully groan "Are you trying to torture me?"

This takes me by surprise and it kind of ticks me off to be honest. Considering I am the only one in the hallway besides him he has to be talking to me. Why the hell would I torture him? I close the space between us quickly and I'm standing just inches from his glorious tall frame. A gasp escapes his lips as a sensation I can only describe as water being absorbed by a sponge washes over me. The energy bouncing between our bodies starts to consume every inch of us. Damn it would be so easy to get lost in him. However right now I want to keep my focus at least for a few minutes. I glare up at him demanding his attention.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do I torture you?" I snip planting my hands firmly on my hips.

Damn he is much taller now that I don't have on four inch heels.

His hands fall from his hair as he lowers his stunning green eyes until they lock on mine. A look of total disbelief crosses his face then immediately is replaced with a devilish smirk. I try my best to hold my composure but the intensity of his stare is making it extremely hard.

"What, you can't speak now?" I almost stammer.

He cocks his eyebrow as his eyes slowly scan down my body. I know without even looking when his eyes cross over my hips, my hooha reacts in the most un-lady like way; my thighs are clenching together so tightly you would think I was holding a pea between my knees . W_hy don't I just open a dam and be done with it?_ Dear lord the things this man is capable of without even touching me. It's all I can do not to jump him right here.

_Climb him right now. I dare you!_

_Don't tempt me! _

He chuckles lightly sending a shock wave straight through me. Arrogance is pouring off him as his eyes find their way back to mine. I can't look away even if I want to and let me assure you I have no desire to tear my eyes away from his at this moment.

"Not only is she beautiful but she has an attitude," he smiles as he reaches up and twirls a strand of hair that has fallen down my neck from the mess on the top of my head known as my ponytail.

"Well my attitude seems to come out when someone tells me I torture them." I reach up and poke his hard chest with my index finger then absentmindedly let my finger glide down over his taunt abs.

I can only imagine what those abs feel and look like under that shirt. If I'm lucky I will hopefully get to find out. My imagination is running wild until a sensation on my neck brings me back to reality.

The feeling of his fingers as they brush back and forth on my neck causes a shiver to pass through me as I fist the front of his shirt with my small hands. He sighs. I lean into his touch and my eyes close. The next thing I know I feel a slight breeze and my back is pressed firmly against the wall. I open my eyes to find him hovering over me; his flawless face is mere inches from mine. His hands are on the wall beside my head making it so that I am in his own personal cage. My grip on his shirt tightens as I tug him closer me.

His voice is low and husky as he leans his lips in to graze against my ear. "Sweetheart, I would take your kind of torture any day if it meant I could be this close to you." He inhales deeply and slowly his warm breath ghosts down my neck. I barely hear him mummer "God the things you do to me... Fuck!"

The sudden onset of emotions that I have been feeling come crashing down on me hard. My heart is racing and I am fighting like hell to hold back so they don't come pouring out of me. I think of a hundred things to say so I don't make a fool out of myself. Then I realize we still have not been properly introduced.

"I'm Bella Swan," I say quietly.

He chuckles lightly, "I should have known." He lifts his head to look at me. "Li soddisfa perfettamente bella ragazza." Holy mother of God he speaks Italian! I took Italian in college and I'm pretty fluent so I know what he just said. His kind words cause my blush to awaken. I duck my head into his chest.

"You understand what I just said to you don't you?" he spoke softly.

I can't look at him so I just nod my head. He says something else but I can't make it out what he says and I'm not certain I am suppose to.

Damn his scent! It's so refreshing yet incredibly intoxicating. It's not the sweet cherry scent from last night. I inhale deeply pulling in more…umm freshly showered with a very rich masculine scent.

Very nice!

"Your blush is the sweetest thing I have ever seen." His finger hooks under my chin and he raises my face from his chest. "Please don't hide it from me." I'm met with the most sincere look in his eyes as his words brush across my face. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way and just so you know your blush brings your beautiful face to life."

"Edward, you make me feel alive." It comes out sounding as breathless as I feel.

_Jesus God did I __just__ blurt out the whole 'you make me feel alive' thing?_

_Oh yes! Way to jump in feet first! Yeah feet first into an inferno. Why the hell not?_

"Well that makes two of us." He says without hesitation.

Is this man for real?

Edward embraces my neck with his hands, and then ever so softly begins brushing his thumbs back and forth across my cheeks. His green vibrant eyes dance over my face as if I'm a mystery he is trying to figure out.

I swear if he does not kiss me in about 2.5 seconds I'm going to explode!

"Edward if you don't…

"If I don't what Bella?" His voice is low and his mood shifts instantly. I think if I were wearing panties right now they would be on the floor.

_Yeah so sue me I like feeling free, clothing and underwear can be so binding._

The feeling of his hands on me, the sudden shift in the air around us and the fact we are so close leaves me a little lightheaded. Edward's hold tightens on me as I sway slightly. I watch as a sly, sexy as hell smirk forms on his face. That look alone could cause an instant orgasm.

"Cocky little shit." I mutter biting down on my lower lip.

Edward eyes darken and he groans shaking his head, "Woman you keep this up and I'm positive you will be the death of me." His attention shifts to my mouth as his tongue darts out between his full lips.

"Oh we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" I look up at him through my lashes giving him a wink. My hands venture up his sides, I can feel his lats flex under my touch as his sculpted body quivers ever so slightly.

"Bella," he breaths in warning.

"Yes Edward?" I smile shyly while clutching his shirt securely in my hands.

In one fluid movement Edward's left hand captures my hip, the other hand slides into my hair as his body shifts forward. My heart accelerates. "Oh dear God," I whimper as I feel his massive form press firmly against me; pinning me to the wall. The world around us disappears. The jungle of the Amazon could be surrounding us or we could be standing on the edge of a volcano and I swear to you Edward would be all I see and feel. The vibrating heat inside me is no more as it found its home as soon as the space between us was closed. Edward's eyes and warm embracing touch convey every bit of the desire that I feel. My chest tightens with anticipation of what is about to happen.

Damn I want him so bad it hurts.

"Fuck it!" he growls.

And there it is, the one sound that could make a nun cum.

Edwards's lips crash into mine with such need that I have no choice but to respond just as fierce. I pull him tighter against me wanting nothing more than to melt into him. Our lips move together effortlessly taking everything the other is giving. I never in my wildest dreams imagine a kiss can feel like this. Edward sucks my lower lip into his mouth. Oh damn his mouth, his teeth, his tongue are doing things to my mouth that puts a new meaning on fucking. The intense pleasure of it causes me to whimper loudly. The overwhelming sensation of Edward rocks through me straight to my oversensitive core. I sink my nails into his neck dragging upward until my hands are buried in his incredibly soft locks.

"Bella," he hisses against my mouth.

Edward's taunt hands freely roam over my body fueling my desire for him even more. I fist his hair tightly between my fingers as he releases my lip from the confines of his teeth. His devilish tongue never ceases as it tangles and dances with mine. I swear the trumpets in Heaven sound and the angels have begun to sing. His impatient hands move to my hips roughly as he lifts me up his body. Instinct takes over and I wrap my legs around his waist as he presses and pins me harder to the wall. His aggressive hands slide to my barely covered ass causing me to moan into his mouth.

"Umm perfection," he whispers as his mouth moves along my jaw to my ear. My grip on his hair tightens as he places kisses down my neck and I can't stop myself from pushing his mouth harder against the sensitive skin.

"Oh…Edward…your mouth…" I trail off as his teeth nip my collarbone.

If I thought I was wet before…um yeah it's nothing compared to now. Holy hell this man is a God send. He makes me aware of every sensation that is streaming through my body.

I feel his massive erection that is pinned between our bodies. I grind my hips into him trying to find the friction I need so badly. I swear if I were naked we would be having hardcore, wall pounding sex right now.

"Fuck," he growls.

Yes that's my thoughts exactly.

I know without a doubt he can feel the heat pouring out of me and for some reason I don't seem to care. I want him to feel what he does to me whether it be from a simple touch of his hand, the sound of his voice, or the way our lips move in perfect rhythm together.

While his hands massage my ass, he brings his lips back to mine. Our mouths connect again with such intensity it causes us both to groan. The sultry dance our lips and tongues are doing continues until we both are needing air. Pulling back I rest my mouth in the crook of his neck placing small kisses there as I try to get my breathing under control. Edward continues to hold on to me snug and secure as rests his chin on my head.

"Damn!" Is all I can manage to get out.

"That's an understatement," he breaths heavily.

I giggle as I pull back to look at him. Something behind him catches my eye.

"What the hell? Did you enjoy the show?" I glare at the guy dressed in a black and white uniform who is standing in front of my suite door. He is holding a silver domed tray and I immediately realize he is room service.

Edward whips around with me still firmly pressed to him.

"What the fuck are you staring at asshole?" Edward roars. He is pissed. I mean really pissed.

The grip he has on my ass is getting harder by the second.

"Edward, can you put me down? You're kind of squeezing the shit out of my ass." I say quietly.

Although he is still furious he gives me an amused look.

Why he is looking at me like that? Then I realize what I said.

"Okay funny guy you know what I mean. Now put me down!" I huff playfully smacking his shoulder.

He places a kiss on my forehead and smiles then loosens his grip on my ass. I unwrap my legs from his waist and begin slowly sliding down his body. The effects of our heated kiss are evident. I can feel his erection pressing into my stomach once my feet hit the floor. His arms wrap around my waist and his hands move to cover my ass once again. I look up at him. Edward is giving the guy behind me death glares.

Damn if he doesn't look fuckhot. It makes _me_ want to throw him back against the wall this time.

However the low menacing growl resonating from Edward's chest tells me that will not be the best thing to do at the moment.

"I asked you a question asshole," he seethes.

Jeez you would think the guy has asked to fuck me by the anger rolling off Edward.

I pull away from Edward and turn around to face the guy.

Oh that's why!

The guy has a smartass smirk on his face and his free hand is on his crotch. His lust filled eyes move from Edward to me then slowly scans my body from head to toe.

Seriously, does this guy have a death wish or something?

I start walking toward the guy and surprisingly Edward doesn't try to stop me. My hips are working as if they are on a cat walk and I lick my lips. The poor guy almost loses his shit and drops the tray of food but he recovers quickly.

I snicker to myself. For once in my life I feel like I am in control and I love it.

When I'm a few feet from my suite door I stop. From the look on his face now the moron actually thinks he is going to get _something_ from me. What does he think I'm going to drop to my knees and give him a blow job? Yeah not happening.

"I hope you enjoyed the free show penguin boy. Normally we charge for such viewings. So I suggest you leave the tray and go relieve yourself. I hear blue balls are bitch." I say in the snarkiest tone I can muster up.

I hear Edward laugh out loud behind me and then feel his arms wrap around me. I sink into him fitting perfectly under his chin as I link my fingers with his. I feel him place tender calming kisses on the top of my head.

The guy glares at us, sets the tray down and makes a quick exit through the stairwell doors.

"Damn you're just full of surprises aren't you?" he snickers.

He twirls me around to face him and his eyes reflect the satisfied grin that is on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I tease as I drag my finger over his wet slightly swollen bottom lip.

Yeah that's right, I'm responsible for that swelling.

"I want to know everything about you," he confesses. I lower my glaze to his chest and I feel my heart flutter at his profession. He squeezes me gently and clears his throat. "But first and foremost I want to know how much we are charging for admission to our show? I may decide to bill room service." he states with a roguish look on his face.

I can't help but giggle. This man is not only beautiful but also mischievous to the core.

What I'm about to say is the honest truth. It's how I feel about what just took place between us. As hot, raw and to the point as it was something passed between us that may never be explained and for me it was...

"Priceless."

**EPOV**

The girl who has been wreaking havoc on my emotions and my mind for the past two days is now finally where I have wanted her to be, in my arms. However with all the damn adrenaline and testosterone pulsing through me, I feel high as fuck right now. I can't wrap my mind around what just took place with Bella and that very sturdy wall. One minute I was alone and locked out of my suite pissed as a motherfucker then the next thing I knew every nerve ending in my body was on fire. I knew that my mind was fucking with me. From out of nowhere she was standing in front of me and for some reason she looked ticked off. Damn she was looking cute as hell with her hands on her hips as she glared up at me. After that things moved along rather quickly. I never intended to be all over Bella like I was, well not the moment I saw her again anyway. I'll be damned though, she met me head on, and I simply couldn't stop myself. She is like a fresh breath of the innocence with a hint of fire. Okay maybe a lot of fire.

_The feeling of Bella's lips on mine is fucking amazing but damn it her nails digging in my neck with just the right amount of pleasure and pain has sent me spiraling. I can't keep my hands off of her. More I have to have more. Gripping her hips tightly I lift her so she can wrap her legs around my waist. Jesus, Bella pussy is so hot and moist I can feel it through her shorts. Okay this may not have been the best idea I've ever had but damn at the same time it is the best idea ever. Feeling her pressed against me like this has my throbbing erection into a frenzy. Slipping my cock out and sliding Bella shorts to the side would be easy and I can be deep inside her within seconds, giving us both the release that we desire. Okay asshole you have got to slow down or you are going to fuck everything up with her. At this moment though I think I'm beyond any reasoning. My dick is on a fucking mission. Then the sweetest sound fills my ears. My name falls so innocently and gentle from Bella's lips everything slows down. I kiss along her jaw and neck to steady myself even more. Bella scent of lavender and strawberries is mouthwatering as it fills my senses. I inhale deeply. Then out of nowhere a thought comes to me Bella is my fire and ice. She has the ability to ignite every part of me but with her tenderness she cools the flames that burn inside of me. _

She is perfect. Right now she is more fire than ice.

"I swear to fuck Bella, if you don't stop biting your lip and looking at me like that, we will be having more priceless moments on this end of the hallway," I grind out closing my eyes.

I know she can hear the restraint in my voice, it's unmistakable.

"Inferno, you look like you are going to ignite. And as much as I would love to be a part of that fire storm, my stomach is going to rage if I don't eat soon. So why don't you join me for dinner in my suite. Some cold fruit and cheese may be just the right thing to cool us off." Bella smiles pleasantly.

Inferno? Interesting.

I take a step back so my eyes can take all of her in. I can't help but smirk. Fuck me backwards I want to devour her all over again. Standing here in front of me she is dressed in a tank top and fucking shorts that are so damn short they make my dick twitch. Her dark waves are pulled into a high ponytail on her…_God help me she does not have anything on under those shorts_. I groan at the thought as my hands start to slip over her ass again. Bella giggles in the naughtiest way, which does absolutely nothing to stop my aggressive hands as they find her firm little ass. Bella's lips part and a gasp escapes her as I jerk her against me roughly. My erection is pressing into her stomach, just begging to be released from the confines of my shorts.

"So you're an ass man are you?" she breaths as her brown eyes flicker with ambition. Her fingers braiding through my hair feels so fucking good. I have to fight back a moan.

Damn her for being…Her!

Damn my fucking cock for wanting…

"Jesus Christ Bella," I groan. Involuntarily my hips press into her. Okay, let's be fucking honest, it wasn't completely involuntary. "I wasn't until I had your sweet little ass in my grasp." My voice came straight from my cock, hard and eager; my hands continue to behave badly.

"Oh!" she responds quickly. Her blush lights up her stunning face once again. I'm positive that her blush is connected to my dick and my heart, because every time the crimson color covers her skin my dick twitches and my heart clenches.

Fuck-nut crazy is what I'm going to be if she keeps this up. My raring to go cock is trying to convince my brain to bury balls deep inside her right here and now.

Motherfucking! Sonofabitch! There has to be a limit on how hard a fucking cock can get. I swear that if the wind blew right now or the elevator doors open with a jolt, I am going to lose my load in my pants.

"Um… I think getting out of this hallway will be a good thing," I tell her as I slowly loosen and remove my wayward hands from her lovely derriere. "And dinner sounds like a wonderful idea." I give her a genuine smile in which she returns. I lean in and place a kiss on her forehead. Discreetly as possible, I try to adjust the monstrosity that has taken up camp in my shorts. Yeah, good luck with that.

Alice's words race through my head, "be yourself with just a little less Cullen."

Less Cullen? Okay I have got to get my hands off her this instant or more Cullen is going to be front and center in this hallway. Bella wouldn't mind one bit except there is an ingenuous look deep in her brown eyes that I can't ignore. Witty, snarky and not to mention incredibly sexy as she is, I can see this girl isn't inexperienced but she sure as hell isn't like the girls that have come through my revolving door either.

Fuck, just thinking about releasing her from my hands makes my chest ache.

How the fuck did this happen again?

I have traveled all over the world for business and for pleasure. I've seen, fucked, and taken my fair share of women a long the way but never once have I had an encounter with anyone like Bella. So as fate will have it, the place I have come for many years on vacation, the place of endless pussy and meaningless sex, is where I find the woman I want to _give_ everything. The instant Bella was placed in my life was the very moment everything changed. Ironic isn't it?

Sonofabitch! I hope Bella never asks about my past and the utterly fucked up things I have done.

Damn it to hell, my mother is going to have a field day with this when she finds out. I have a feeling no matter how things work out in the end for Bella and I, there will be no way I will be able to keep her a secret from my world.

God help me…. I've got it bad for her already.

Please don't let me fuck this up. The last thing I want is for Bella to think that all I want from her is what she can give me physically. Of course I would love to be intimate with her at some point, but if that doesn't happen then I can live with that…I think.

If I have my way, which I normally do, this girl will never leave my sight again. However, there is nothing 'normal' about any of this.

I'm in Bella's suite sitting on her couch while she is down the hallway doing something. If she is feeling anything like I am right now she just needs a moment to organize her thoughts.

Oh, did I mention that Bella is staying right next door to me? Yeah our balconies connect. Dumb fucking luck right? Her living room wall is just a few feet from my bedroom wall. I knew I could feel that sensation that can only be described as her when I am in my room and on the balcony. I figured it was just me mind fucking myself. Could she have been out on her balcony last night while I had my mind blowing self-induced orgasm in which she took the lead in and didn't even know it?

I wonder what she would do if she knew about it? I mean I'm not telling that shit but I can't help but wonder.

Damn so close and I didn't even realize it. I close my eyes and lean my head back onto the couch feeling my body trying to chill the fuck out finally.

Dinner was a fucking mess. I was so pissed off I was ready to rip my brothers throats out with my bare hands. Jasper and Emmett wouldn't shut the fuck up with anything that had to do with me getting laid. It was as if they had a homing device that told them exactly which buttons to push. They badgered me for a solid hour about how I was an asshole but at least when I was getting pussy I was a pleasant asshole. Loving wonderful brothers, aren't they? From all the lewd jokes and comments I've made over the years not to mention the shit I've stirred up I normally would go along with all their remarks. However, after the fuck storm that took place with Tanya and Carmen today I was not in the mood for their bullshit. When Alice and Rosalie left us briefly for girl time in the restroom, Emmett laid into me about Bella, or as he calls her "Sparkles." I look forward to the moment Emmett calls her "Sparkles" to her face. As feisty as Bella is there is no telling what she will say or do.

_I'm sure Bella's sparkling toes are a_s _stunning as she is. Between Bella's juicy little ass and her toes… God help us both if she lets me have my way with them. _

So when Jasper joined in with Emmett about Bella, I excused myself from the table and informed them I would not be joining them at the casino tonight.

I tried calming down once I was back in the suite by playing my guitar. It usually helps when I'm wound up, but tonight that didn't even work. My nerves were on end and my mind was racing. As a last second decision I decided to go down to the bar and have a few drinks. This is how I ended up in the hallway banging my head against the wall, literally. I realized as the door closed I had left my wallet along with the key safely locked in the room. Not my fucking night, well that was until Bella appeared out of thin air or so it seemed.

As I sit here, I allow imagines of Bella to start filtering through my mind. Bella pressed against _my_ bedroom door, her tangled in _my _sheets on _my_ bed, Bella curling up beside me with her head on my chest with one hand making circles on my abs and the other fingering through my hair. I hold her securely to me inhaling every inch of her as I place soft kisses on her head, shoulders and the back of her neck. I can imagine how soft her skin is under my lips.

I have never had a woman in my bed; it is the only place that is not tainted with the remnants of past women I have taken. However, I want Bella to share that space- my space with me. With every fiber of my being I want her to be a part of my life. That in itself should scare the hell out of me but it doesn't. The part that does scare me is despite what just took place between us and what I feel when I'm around her is that all we will have is what we have while we are here at Atlantis.

Contrary to popular belief Edward Cullen isn't always so high and mighty and despite the impression I have given people, I do have a heart. As fate works, a heart that now it belongs to a beautiful girl that I hardly know. You aren't given a choice but if I were to have to choose, I know I would choose Bella.

It's not as if I can come out and say "hey Bella, I know we just met but I know you are it for me and I want you by my side for the rest of my life." Yeah if I said that shit she would run screaming in the opposite direction. To ensure this doesn't happen, I'm going to take things a day at a time with her and pray in the end things work out.

"Hey you are you awake?" Bella's pure voice comes from directly behind me. I feel her hand tug gently at the ends of my hair. The act alone sends a zinging sensation down my neck. I open my eyes to see her beautiful brown eyes staring down at me.

"I was just thinking that's all," I tell her unable to hide my smile.

"Really? Well what were you thinking about?" she asks walking around the couch.

Bella sits down on the opposite end from me. As she pulls her knees up to her chest I notice she has changed into a pair of grey yoga pants. It's probably for the best; I'm not sure if I could keep my hands away from her ass if she still had on those fucking shorts.

"Just some things I've had on my mind the past couple of days," I say. What I really want to say is YOU. I've been sitting here thinking about you. I refrain.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosey," She says wrapping her arms around her legs. She looks back over the couch toward the French doors. And there is the innocence that I saw buried inside her. Before I can respond, she begins to speak.

"Listen Edward, I'm really sorry about how I acted in the hallway. I was…" Bella speaks softly. She is still looking away from me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're sorry?" I blurt out in disbelief. Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Bella's head snaps around and her eyes lock on mine. The expression on her face is shock and then a smirk slowly appears on her face.

"Well to begin with, I think you woke the dead with your case of Tourette's just then. Second, I'm not fucking kidding you. I don't usually go around mauling men in hallways and I don't want you to think I do." She narrows her big brown eyes at me, then leans over and takes a grape off the silver tray that is sitting on the end table. She starts to laugh and the most adorable look comes on her face. "You…ugh just being around you makes me not able to think straight." Bella chucks the grape at me hitting me right between the eyes.

"What hell Bella?" I ask rubbing the spot where I was assaulted with the grape.

She covers her mouth with her hand and begins to laugh even harder. Her eyes are on the verge of tearing up. To see her like this makes my heart race. I love it.

"Oh you think it's funny do you? You could have poked my eye out," I say cupping my eyes as if I'm in agony.

"That would be a travesty Edward. I would never do such a thing to your pretty green eyes," She declares in the most enchanting way.

"Pretty?" I tease. I lower my hand from my eye as I lean in toward her.

Her brown eyes go wide and just as she starts to bolt from the couch, I snag her waist with my arm and pull her back into my lap. Her back is against my chest, my legs wrapped around hers and my arms securely wrapped around her torso. I'm careful to not hurt her. She is squealing and giggling to no end.

I place my mouth to her ear. "Bella," I exhale slowly. Her body stills and her laughter cut short. "Close your eyes beautiful." I hear her sigh as she relaxes into me. "Do you feel how hard and fast my heart is beating right now? Can you feel it through my chest?"

She nods.

I loosen my hold on her slightly.

"That, along with other things, is what you do to me. You alone make my mind spin to the point I think I might go crazy and my heart beats so hard that I think it is going beat out of my chest."

I place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Edward." She speaks my name softly as she reaches for my hand. Her tiny palm comes to rest on the top of my hand and she slides her fingers between mine. Bella places our joined hands over her heart. "You make the ache and the emptiness go away."

Her heart is pounding furiously against our hands. Neither one of us dare to move. There are no more words spoken; there is really no need for them. The connection we have is evident as I hold her in my arms. Bella turns her head to rest it on my chest and snuggles her back further into me. With my free hand I tilt her chin so I can see her beautiful face and as her eyes meet mine I see her long lashes are glistening with tears. I place a kiss on both of her lids and she smiles. I press my lips to the tip of her nose as she inhales softly. I kiss her lush lips tenderly. We both sigh. Our eyes close as the kiss deepens. This time there is no rush. The kiss is soft and gentle, but the fire is still there nipping at us with each caress of our mouths and sweep of our tongues.

I still don't fully understand the intense connection between us, but what I do know is the fire that resonates from inside her has branded me. _

Let me know what you think. I love hearing her thoughts, comments, and suggestions. Feel free to leave me something you would like to see happen in coming chapters. If it's possible I will write your suggestions into the story.

**A special thanks to ChiTwiGal for rec-ing Beautiful Inferno in her story ~If You Only Knew .net/s/6099557/1/If_You_Only_Knew**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to LZTZ and TrixieTraci for betaing as always. ChiTwiGAl, Mana_liz,and Luluvee for prereading. Your advice means a lot to me. Thank you for your honesty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Infernoward.**

**

* * *

**

**Bpov **

"You do realize we are doing this completely backwards, right?" I laugh, settling back onto the couch beside Edward.

We finished off the fruit and cheese and a bottle of wine. Now, Edward has decided it is time for a round of "let's get to know each other after we mauled each other in the hallway."

"Hey, I can't help it. You were too tempting and I couldn't help myself." He shrugs, giving me a boyish grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," I giggle as my blush lights up my face. "Just ask your first question."

Edward became acquainted with my age, favorite color, dream car, and my mother's name. As Edward familiarized himself with me, I became familiar with his playful side, enduring his teasing, especially when he learned the fact that my favorite entrée was the mushroom ravioli from a restaurant near my mother's house. His face scrunched up in mocking distaste as he pointed out that I loved to eat fungus and pasta.

I learned that Edward liked to touch me while we talk and he learned that I loved that about him. When our words slowed down, our touches turned to caressing, and our embraces became needy grips.

_"My mom, Renee, and step-dad Phil live in… umm, Florida." I hum as Edward slips the pony tail holder from my hair. His long fingers brush through my curls, tugging at the ends gently. Damn, who knew a simple act could feel so good. For every question we have asked each other, Edward's hands have found a new place to caress. He started with my fingertips, then my hands, and eventually moved up my arm to my neck._

_"Really? My parents have a house in Florida," he informs me as he scoots closer to me on the couch. I'm all but straddling his lap now._

_"Edward," I groan and lean into his hand, "I thought we were playing twenty questions."_

_"Damn, your hair is so fucking soft," he says as he runs his hands through my hair again, tightening his grip on it. He moves forward and buries his nose in my hair right beside my ear. I automatically shift so that my legs are draped over his thighs. A shiver runs through me as he inhales deeply._

_"Fuck, Bella, you make me crazy," he growls and his hands move from my hair, down my back, to my hips. "Distract me, please, because there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to pull myself away from you."_

_As his hands eagerly massage my hips, I can sense from his grip loosening and tightening on me that he is resisting the urge to pull me fully on top of him._

_"My favorite color is green," I breathe as I try to figure out exactly how to distract him when I'm not really sure I want him to be._

_He grunts as I trail my nails lightly up his forearms to his biceps._

_"Seriously, that is counterproductive, beautiful," he chuckles darkly in my ear._

_"Um, sorry." I giggle and I lean back to look at him, slightly digging my nails into his shoulders._

_My giggle dies instantly. Damn, meeting his eyes is a bad idea in such a good way. The lust and desire in them is unmistakable. It's taking all I have not to mount him. My breathing hitches as he pulls me forward till I am straddling him. Holy hell, he is hard asa rock and pressing right into my sweet spot. I am so going to hell for prodding the devil but right now I need the inferno._

_"Yeah, you're about as sorry as I am for doing this." He smirks then tangles his hands in my hair, pulling my face to his as he captures my lips. Sucking my bottom lip between his teeth, I can't stop the moan that escapes against his mouth. My hips act on their own accord as they rock against him. He pushes up to meet my movements and releases my lip from his slowly, then glides his tongue over it. I take advantage and pull it into my mouth roughly, sucking and nipping._

_"Oh… Fuck," he moans. Dear God, that sound is sexy as hell._

_Our tongues dance as our hands grip and pull at each other's bodies, needing to be closer but not seeming to get there. This man makes my body want and feel things I didn't even know was possible. I've never just wanted to outright fuck before but right now all I can think about is him being inside me. Oh hell, this is not good. I mean it is, but it's not. How in the world did we go from twenty questions to grinding and tongue fucking on the couch? I don't want to stop but if we don't we're both going to end up naked._

"Edward, I seriously need some water all of a sudden. You've got to be thirsty too, I'll grab you one as well." I squirm out of his arms and scurry over to the refrigerator.

I turn up and drink half the bottle of water. Damn, I have got to compose myself. I have to find the strength to keep my ass from going back over to that couch and having mad, hot "I just met you and I already love you" sex with Inferno.

"Actually, don't worry about me. I've got to run down to the lobby for a sec. I sort of locked myself out of my room." He laughs lightly as he joins me the kitchen.

I look at him, trying not to laugh as I realize why he was standing in the hall and cursing at the ceiling not too long ago. "I've got a surprise for you." He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. "So stay right here I'll be back in a few minutes." I catch the playful smirk on his face as he turns and heads out of my suite, pulling the door closed behind him.

Okay, I have a few minutes to regroup while Edward is away. Thank goodness for small favors. My mind replays our conversation as I decide to run to my room and freshen up once again.

Hmmm, Edward said he has a surprise for me. I can't even imagine what it is, but I can imagine losing, or should I say, _finding_ myself in this guy that I barely know.

So, in order _not_ to get in over my head, I have to remember he is just a guy. He is an extremely alluring, sex on a stick guy who makes my heart pound and my mind race. Besides the sex appeal, there is just something about Edward himself.

Damn, this is not going to be easy!

I knew there was a connection between us, but I had no idea exactly how strong it was. The moment on the couch, when he placed my hand over his heart, the force of our connection became clear. The sincerity in his voice, when he spoke, was unmistakable. This man may very well be the death of me.

Even though it would be so damn easy, I know I can't get attached to him. I have to remember we only have Atlantis and that's it. We will enjoy our time here together for as long as we have and then I will return home, confused as hell, and deal with the repercussions, aka Jacob. If everything continues to go the way it's going, I may just find myself quicker than I realize.

Out of nowhere, my skin heats ups and tingles surge across my exposed skin as I slip into fresh panties. The thought of Edward's hands and mouth assaulting me in such a coveted manner replays over and over as if it were happening all over again. Damn! I have never been kissed or held with such desire in my life. His touch held a dominance that I have never experienced. I'm surprised, considering the control issues I have been dealing with, that I didn't mind the dominance. To be honest, it actually had the opposite effect. I guess it explains the crazy hormones I was having back home. My body wanted something more but I simply didn't realize what it was until now. This also explains the condition of the panties I just discarded. This new discovery, my desire for dominance, only reinforces my own need to stay under control. I must keep myself reined in because there is no way I can sleep with Edward. I withheld my "V card" from Jacob for almost a year after we started dating and I had known him most of my life…so yeah, giving myself so freely is not something I do. While I'm positive that sex with Edward would be earth shattering to the point of no return, I just can't do _that_ to Jacob.

**EPOV**

We are lying on the couch in Bella's suite. She has been very quiet for the past hour or so, the rise and fall of her chest matches mine- slow and even. Her chest is pressed to mine, her legs are straddling my hips, her face is buried in the crook of my neck, and her arms are tucked under my back as her hands curve up and around, gripping my shoulder blades. My arms are wrapped around her with my hands resting on my favorite spot…Bella's heaven sent ass. If anyone were to walk in right now there is no doubt they would think we were fucking around. Thing is, there is nothing sexual going on; no kissing or grinding. Believe it or not, my dick is actually behaving itself. Shocker, huh? Yeah, I know it's hard to believe I can actually have a girl lying with her body snuggling to mine without my dick inside her.

At this moment, it's hard to comprehend that Bella has not always been a part of my life. I want her in my life and I don't want to let her go. Her being here, in my arms, seems like something we have done a thousand times. We just fit. Being around her this afternoon and this evening has been effortless; I find myself extremely comfortable with her. Edward Cullen finding comfort in a woman is not something that happens- ever. Let me rephrase that slightly: she has a way of making my cock insanely hard like no other and that shit is not easy, nor is it comfortable.

Example being when I came back to her suite and she didn't realize I was here. Fuck, I swear to you the girl almost gave me a fucking coronary.

_I open the door to Bella's suite and walk in, expecting her to be in the living room: she isn't._

_"Bella," I call out softly, not wanting to scare her since its obvious she has no clue I'm back. I sit my guitar case down beside the couch and go out to the balcony to see if she is there. As I open the French doors I hear music coming from one of the bedrooms down the hallway. Bella must be in her room. Everything inside me tells me to wait for her in the living room but of course I don't listen, so I quietly shut the doors and take off towards the music. As I approach the half open door, I recognize the song playing, 'Gravity'. I'm not a John Mayer fan but damn, I can be._

_Holy Mother of FUCK! _

_Bella is by the dresser sliding on a pair of red lace cheekies. Her bare hips sway slightly as her edible toes point downward to slide each of her long, smooth legs through the small holes in those sinful panties. God, I want to go up behind her and caress that perfectly round ass. And I'm positive I'm going to have to get a much closer view of those toes. Damn, this is such invasion of her privacy. I need to back away slowly but the way those damn panties are shimmying up her legs only draws me closer to the door._

_So much for going without a fucking hard-on for thirty minutes._

_I adjust myself carefully as I watch the forbidden show. The red lace hugs her ass and hips so perfectly, it's as if it were made for her body and her body alone. Fuck I've got to go back into the living room before Bella turns around because I'm sure she will beat my ass if she sees me standing here. With one last peek, I take my cock of fucking steel and stalker ass back into the living room and flop down on to the couch._

_It's several minutes later when Bella appears beside the couch. Half of my brain is stuck on what's under those yoga pants and the other half marvels at how breathtakingly beautiful she is. Damn, I feel like an ass for my peep show._

_"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." She smiles down at me._

_"Umm, yeah, I, umm, let myself in a few minutes ago," I stammer. "I hope that was ok." I squirm like the one kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Well, in this case, I was all up in Bella's cookies._

_"Of course its okay, you did say you were coming back," Bella says as she comes around and settle beside me on the couch. I glance down at her bare feet as she pulls her knees to her chest. I can't help but lick my lips. Fuck, I hope I get to pleasure all ten of them sooner rather than later._

_"Yes I did," I laugh and I give her a wink._

So before I left, Bella and I spent the majority of the evening talking, eating, and laughing. I honestly haven't laughed so hard in a long time. She tells the most ridiculous jokes that I couldn't help but laugh. Bella is witty, smart, and extremely intelligent. She is 22, her favorite color is green, she wants a Mercedes so bad she can't stand it, and ice cream makes her sick. That right there is a travesty because my mom can make some kick ass homemade Rocky Road.

What I found most intriguing, though, was that she graduated from the University of Phoenix with a degree in Artistic Design. She told me about a job she has a bid for; she was so damn cute talking about it. I wanted to tell her she could work for me in Chicago, considering my family owns one of the largest exterior and Interior design companies in the United States; we even have a headquarters in Italy where my mom's brother is CEO. I chose not to though. I figured she might think it was overboard, being that we just met, or she would think I was crazy. But that's just one more thing about her that fits.

I feel like I should know everything about her, when in reality, even after our round of 20 questions, we've barely touched the surface of each other's lives and that shit sucks hard. As much as I would love to stay tangled up with, in, and on her, because God knows our bodies seem to think is an excellent idea, I actually want to spend time with her. I want to engrave every part of her into to me. I want her to get to know my family and I want her to get to know the man she has made me want to be. Fuck, talk about knowing each other's lives… if she finds out about my fuckery back home…damn, who am I kidding, if I plan to have a future with her then she will have to know. This is not something I can keep a secret, but for now, I resolve to keep it to myself. I'll tell her when I feel the time is right. It's not as if I'm in a relationship or anything. I was perfectly content with the fucked up, shady things I've done, until I met her. She makes me want to be better. I've just done some fucked up, shady things and, up until I met her, I was perfectly content with them.

We have so little time here at Atlantis together, why screw with my chances with her before we even get started?

What am I thinking? I can't expect her to just drop everything to be with me, that's insane. She probably has a family back home that she loves dearly and would never leave. That leads me to next my thought.

Why is a woman as beautiful as Bella here at Atlantis by herself?

I'll have to find out the answer to that along with why the _hell_ she walked away from me at the club last night. I never got around to asking earlier but that shit is eating me alive.

I am so damn relaxed I think I could fall asleep. Bella, on the other hand, is already sound asleep.

I feel her shift against me and I grit my teeth because the friction she is giving is not what my over eager cock needs right now. I glance down at her as I still her hips with my hands.

Damn she is beautiful.

Bella's long lashes are caressing her cheeks gently as she dreams. A girlish smile brightens her face as she begins to mumble something about nuns, infernos, and green hazes. Okay, I have no clue what any of that means, but whatever, it obviously makes her very happy. Bella giggles in her sleep and readjusts herself on my lap once again. Damn, she has to stop this moving shit or she is going to wake up to a rather large surprise.

I distract myself with the hilarious rambles of Bella for a good ten minutes. Girl has a vivid imagination.

Out of nowhere, her smile fades and her entire body tenses up.

"Jacob," she says.

_Excuse me!_

"Jacob please," she whispers.

My entire body is rigid. Bella's hold on me tightens as my hands fall from her body. I can feel my happy peaceful feelings starting to fade quickly.

"Jacob, so sorry," she trails off softly.

Who the fuck is Jacob?

I stare down at the beautiful girl in my arms.

Fuck! I've got to get a hold of myself. This whole thing, all these feelings and emotions with Bella

are all so new to me. I swear it has me spinning out of control. I need to get up off this couch, away from the way her warm body feels against mine, so I can think clearly and calm the fuck down. If she were to wake up right now, I am in no way, shape or form, going to be able to talk to her rationally. What I feel with Bella is so much more than what I felt for Victoria when I was younger. My walls are torn down with Bella and the thought of being fucked over again is not something I can fucking deal with.

I need a very strong drink!

I sit up slowly and try rolling Bella off of me. The fact that she is so much smaller than I am should make this easy, but Mighty Mouse here has one hell of a grip on my shoulders. If this were any other time, this grip would be ideal.

"Damn it, Bella," I groan quietly.

I pry her fingers from around my shoulders and softly roll her back onto the couch. She curls into the fetal position and continues to sleep. I head straight for the bar just outside the kitchen. Pouring myself a glass of scotch, I take a long swig as I look back into the living room. I know I shouldn't be getting so damn wound up over her saying a guy's name. I have gotten way ahead of myself, Bella is not mine. I have absolutely no right to act like this, but Bella brought these kinds of emotions out in me from the first moment I laid eyes on her. I want her and I can't seem to help myself. Shit, I even wanted to do bodily harm to Emmett just for touching her on the dance floor and he is my own brother, who is, not to mention, in a very committed relationship.

There is no question: Bella has me completely wacked the fuck out.

I head back into the living room and I flop myself down in the overstuffed chair, which is just across from Bella, who is still sound asleep. Leaning back, I kick my feet up onto the ottoman and pull an Al Bundy. With one hand holding my scotch, the other rests just inside my CK boxer briefs and my thumb is hooked around the waistband of my shorts. No wonder Al sat like this all the time. This shit is comfortable. Too bad, however, it does nothing for my fucking mood.

Bella continues to mumble back and forth for a good fifteen minutes between infernos and Jacob.

What the fuck does inferno have to do with anything?

I close my eyes and I take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Edward," Bella calls out softly. I open my eyes to see her staring at me.

"What are you doing over there in the chair?" she smiles sweetly. "Oh, God, please tell me I wasn't snoring." She blushes hard as she covers her face with her hands.

If I weren't such an asshole who was fucking pissed right now, I would laugh at her sweetness.

"No, Bella, snoring wasn't the problem," I snap harshly.

Suddenly Bella sits up on the couch. She is fully awake now. Her brown eyes widen as she takes in the expression on my face and the tone of my voice.

"Oh damn," she stammers.

Yeah, oh damn is right. I inhale and exhale. Every bit of motherfucker I have in me is right at the surface.

All the color drains from Bella's beautiful face and she looks likes she is going to fucking puke. As angry as I am, I still don't like seeing her upset. Bella's hands nervously fidget in her lap so I sit up and reach for her but she pulls away from me.

Okay I should have expected that. Now I know without a doubt whatever she has to say is not going to be good.

Fuck my life.

She brings her knees to her chest and hugs herself tightly as she bites down on her bottom lip. She shifts her eyes away from me. I swear, Bella looks like she has run over someone's damn dog, not once but several times.

Call it male instinct or just Alice's voodoo shit rubbing off on me but, the more I think about it, something tells me this Jacob fucker and her running off have something to do with each other. I really should just walk out the door and not look back. Better yet, maybe I should have just taken her to a dark corner in the club last night, fucked her, and ended this shit before it even got started. Then_ I _could have been the one to walk away, not her.

_Right, as if you would be able to walk away after being buried inside her. You think you have it bad now. Just wait. If she gives you the pleasure of fully devouring her luscious body, you, my friend, won't be just pussy whipped you will be the king of it._

"What did I say?" she asks while still avoiding my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you already know, so why don't you just tell me who the hell Jacob is, Bella."

Please just answer the question. I'm ready to just deal with this shit.

Bella sucks in a hard, quick breath as she focuses her eyes back on me.

"Edward, I swear I was going to tell you. Everything happened so fast I didn't get a chance to."

"Damn it, Bella!" I hiss.

Her entire demeanor changes in an instant as she stands from the couch.

"Edward," she sneers. Her voice is cold and as harsh as the look in her eyes.

She turns and heads for the balcony doors without looking back.

"Oh no, you're not walking off _this_ time. Answer my question, Bella." A growl erupts from inside me as shoot up off the chair. I hear my empty glass hit the floor with a thud.

She whips around and heads back towards me with a pissed off, but very determined, look now on her face.

"Jacob is my…."

"Bella, I swear to fuck if you say …" I interrupt her without even meaning to because my brain will not shut up. And now I can't even get the last word out. I take a deep breath trying to calm down. The only reason I will walk out her door is if she says she is married. _That_ is a no-go for me.

_Please don't say you're married. Please!_

Abruptly, I stop my advance a foot from her and for a very good reason. Oh hell, the look on Bella's face is one I know all too well. An Alice/Rosalie look that says if I want to keep my balls intact, I had better stay an arm's length away.

"Say what, Edward?" She steps closer to me. We are so close I can feel the heat, along with anger, rolling off her. Her brown eyes are on fire. "That I have a boyfriend of fucking five years that I have known since I was a little girl. A boyfriend who has been there for me when no one else was, a boyfriend who loves me and begged me not to come down here because he would have to relinquish all his control over me!"

A boyfriend of five years still is not what I want to hear, but definitely better than a husband.

"Bella…"

"Save it, okay, Edward? Fuck this controlling and demanding bullshit. I came down here so I could figure out my life, not to complicate it even more. I never came here with the intention of cheating on Jacob, but when I met your beautiful cocky ass…" She pauses as she rakes her hands over her face then buries them in her hair.

"Damn it," she hisses in frustration. "You made me feel more in the first 10 minutes of meeting you, than I have ever felt. You brought forward a part of me that has been locked away. Yeah, I know I should have told you about Jacob before, but it just didn't work out that way, so I'm sorry."

Bella's hands fall from her hair and her eyes narrow in on me. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and take your demanding, belligerent, bullshit. If I wanted that I could have stayed at home. So I guess the best thing you can do is get the fuck out of my suite and try not to let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Bella storms pass me and heads towards the hallway to her room.

You know the term "deer caught in the head lights"…. Yeah, that would be me at the moment, Bella has rendered me speechless.

Seriously, all I can do is stare at her as she descends down the hallway away from me.

Damn, could Bella possibly be anymore perfect for me? There is no doubt this girl can hold her own. Most women I have encountered would never stand up to me like she did and they sure as hell wouldn't kick me out of their room. This crazy, hot headed, beautiful woman is no doubt my other half. Problem is, though she may be my other half, she just said her other half was established five years ago and his name is Jacob. Fuck him for finding her first and fuck him for existing. And for the record, I don't know the prick but I can already tell I don't like him.

Bella made herself clear that she never intended on coming down here to fuck around on her boyfriend, she came down here to figure some shit out. And the last thing she needs is someone else making demands of her.

_Well I guess she figured out that I could give her sweet little mouth a proper tongue fucking._

_Damn, Cullen! Fucking Focus!_

I could kick my own ass for letting my temper get the best of me and assuming the worst. I'm pretty sure I just pushed Bella to her breaking point. Alice is never going to let me live this down. But, on the upside, even in her fury, Bella acknowledged the palpable connection that she and I have. A connection that is strong enough to make her act on it. That _has_ to mean something so now I'm left with two decisions. Do I try to make amends and pursue her further even though she has a serious boyfriend, or should I just let her go? Hell, considering she just asked me to leave, she clearly made my decision for me, but for the life of me I can't bring myself to walk out that door. Fuck, I really don't know what to do or how to fix this, but right now I know I am _not _willing to lose Bella because I jumped the gun and acted like an asshole.

Bella is over half way down the hallway and heading straight for one of the bedrooms. I start to go after her but as I do pain shoots through my crotch causing me to curse loudly. This has been a common occurrence since I met her, and once again my cock is hard as a motherfucker. Erection number 325. Damn, feisty Bella is _such_ a turn on, she makes me insane. I just want to do ungodly things to her until her body can't take anymore. I want to devour _every_ inch of her.

"Bella, please wait, I call out to her as I try to regain some composure.

By the grace of God, she stops in front of a bedroom door because I sure as hell can't chase her down the hallway with my cock in the condition it's in.

"What? You aren't gone yet?" she snarks without looking back at me.

"No, and I'm not leaving until we talk," I tell her as I quickly make my way to her.

_Sweaty jock straps, old naked women doing jumping jacks, the guy from Jackass eating cow shit, drunk Emmett and Jasper playing naked __T__wister._

Oh yeah, erection is officially deflated now.

"What more is there to say, Edward?" She whips around to face me. "I think we both know that this-" she waves her hand back and forth between us, "can't and won't go anywhere except in the direction of a disaster." And with that Bella turns and walks into the bedroom, effectively slamming the door in my face.

You know, I have never had a woman shut me out of her bedroom. Usually they are dragging me in _with_ them, then slamming the door. I have to say, this is a very fucking humbling experience.

"Bella, please open the door," I plead when I realize she has locked the damn thing.

She doesn't respond nor does she attempt to unlock the door. Great, this is just fucking great.

Several minutes go by and still nothing.

**BPOV**

Ugh... Men! I'm seriously beginning to believe they are all just alike, even the gorgeous man standing on the other side of my bedroom door at this very moment. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that? What, are they all born with the demanding asshole gene?

Part of me believes that Edward has every right to be upset with me about Jacob. Or does he? I mean damn, we did JUST meet. Who the hell gets that bent out of shape in the time that we've had? I certainly wasn't going to stop him from frisking me in the hallway to issue a "stay back, I've got a boyfriend" warning. I do understand the way he found out was less than desirable, but damn! Did he really have to be such a dick about it? A simple, "Who is Jacob?" would have sufficed. But no, instead he acts as if I have committed some felony against him and the world is ending because of it. I swear, men are so irrational sometimes.

If I keep pacing back and forth like this I'm going to wear a hole in the floor. Hold up, why in the hell did I lock myself in my room and leave him out there in my suite?

I still can't believe I said Jacob's name out loud while I was sleeping. Of all the times for me to talk in my sleep, it just _had_ to be while I was in Edward's arms.

So yeah, he has a right to be angry. Hell, I'm displeased with myself for not telling him before. But to be completely honest, God this is terrible, from the moment I saw Edward in the hallway, up until a few minutes ago, Jacob never crossed my mind, not even once. The draw that Edward and I have to each other is overshadowing everything. It is as if things just fell into place with him and then nothing else mattered. Well, that was of course until he went batshit on me. Oh, the nerve of him. When his tone and words registered in my head, he really hit a nerve with me and I just came unglued and my filter vanished. I get enough of that attitude from Jacob; I seriously don't need it from anyone one else. I meant every single word I said to Edward.

_So you really want him to leave?_

_If he is going to be a jerk then yes._

I hear the door knob jiggle as Edward's gentle plea filters through my ears. "Bella, please open the door."

Like that's going to happen right now. I know if I let him in, even as upset as I am, I won't be able to resist him and right now I need to stand my ground. Plus, I really have nothing nice to say to him at this point in time. Besides, I've always been a fan of the saying "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." I don't think some people got that memo.

"Bella, open the door," he pleads again. If I didn't know better, I would say he was clenching his teeth.

_Jeez he doesn't give up does he?_

_The man is persistent, I'll give him that._

_I'll also give him…my foot up his ass._

_I see he definitely brings out the fire in you._

_Unfortunately, yes, in more ways than one._

"Edward, you don't listen very well do you?" I quip.

"No, not usually. Following directions really isn't my thing," he replies.

Of course not! Why would he? He is probably used to getting everything he wants and then some.

"You're an arrogant dickhead, you know that?" I make sure to lace every word with bitch.

"Yeah so I've been told," he says casually.

Oh, he makes me want to rip his tongue out and feed it to him.

"You are infuriating!" I roar as kick the hell out of the door.

He has sex appeal that should be bottled and sold as Viagra, charm that should not be legal, and the looks and arrogance of a God to top it off. This man is a weapon of mass destruction to the female gender and probably even the male. So, knowing this, why in the world do I still want to throw him down and kiss him unmercifully? He, honest to God, makes my head spin.

"As much as I love the sound of the venom in your sweet voice, I would really love to see your adorable face while you ream me out. Which, may I add, I deserve one hundred percent," Mr. Charming states.

Oh, he wants adorable? I'll give him adorable?

I yank the door open, ready to bring his ego down a few notches, until I land on my ass on the floor with Edward hovering over me. Okay, this is not what I had in mind. His face and lips being mere inches from mine is not affecting the reaming process. Get a grip Bella; don't let him slide for being a douche bag.

"Is this close enough for you? Can you see my adorable face now?" I huff for the simple fact I am breathless. But he doesn't know that because I apply the sarcasm right on top as I glare up into his soft green eyes.

"Yes, my lovely lady, and may I add you're absolutely breathtaking even when you look like you want to hang me by my balls." He smiles playfully.

It's all I can do not to laugh and pull his moist lips to mine. But the fact that his peen is obscenely close to my knee, I think I should mess with him instead.

"Don't give me that smile and don't give me any ideas you don't want me to act on. So if I were you, I'd move considering the fact that your jewels and my knee are within the same vicinity." I grin wickedly as I shift my knee against his most prized possessions.

"Easy now." He gulps as he stands quickly to get away from my jewel smasher.

"Scared of me, are you?" I can't help but tease.

"Slightly," he half laughs.

"You're, KINDA charming, you know that?" I tell him as he extends his hand to help me to my feet. Pleasurable heat shoots up my arm as our hands join. Damn him for making me feel like this.

"Charming sometimes, I guess, but with you I just want to be myself, no fronts, just me." The depth of the sincerity in his voice takes me by surprise.

Even though I'm upset with him at the moment, I find myself believing the genuineness of his words. I probably shouldn't, but I do.

"Are you ok? I tried not to land on you." He squeezes my hands ever so softly as his thumbs caress the backs of my hands. It would be a simple gesture coming from anyone else, but from Edward it makes my heart race.

"I'm fine, Edward." I sigh as I watch him work circles on the back of my hands.

"Bella, listen. I'm sorry I was an asshole. I had no right. You don't deserve to be treated like that by me or anyone else. Trust me when I say I was raised way better than that. My mom would have my ass if she knew." He pauses and takes a deep breath as he curls his finger under my chin, lifting it so that my eyes are locked on his. "It's just I'm not used to dealing with emotions like the ones that are burning through me, not that this is any excuse for my behavior."

From the earnest look in his eyes and the anxiety in his voice, Edward meant every word.

Great, now what the hell am I supposed to say now? I can't even be angry with him after such a sincere and incredibly sweet apology. Plus the fact he just opened himself up to me and I understand the emotions that he is talking about…well, at least on some level.

You know, Jacob says he is sorry most of the time when he is being a butthead, but it never has felt as true as Edward's apology just did! Damn, all of this is overwhelming. I have to be honest with Edward about Jacob. Even though Jacob is an ass, I still care for him and I don't want to leave that unsaid.

"Edward, things with Jacob are complicated and I meant what I said to you earlier. For me to stand here and say I don't love him…well I would be lying. We've been together a long time. The thing is, though…" I lean back against the wall and Edward steps towards me, keeping us close.

"God, this is selfish on so many levels, but despite everything, I don't want to miss a second with you. So if all we can have is a friendship then I would rather have that than nothing," I whisper, closing my eyes.

Edward's finger lingers on my chin a moment longer then trails down my neck to my collarbone. The feel of his fingertips sliding on my neck sends chills down my spine. His touch and my body's reaction to it is a far cry from friendship.

"Bella, I'm not going to push you for anything," he says quietly.

I open my eyes to look up at him as my body reacts to his words and his touch.

"I honestly don't know where to go with us," I admit. Because God knows I want more than a friend out of Edward.

"How about we go out to the balcony so I can give you your surprise. I mean, that is, if you still want it." He grins and tucks a stray hair behind my ear. "I promise I will keep my hands and other parts of my body to myself."

I roll my eyes at him and giggle. "Yeah, right, since you're doing such good job of that right now."

"Despite your very tempting lips and tight little ass…" He presses his body to mine, pinning me to the wall. I feel his warm breath pass over face. "I can behave myself," he smirks as drops his hands away from me and steps back.

Damn! Damn! _Damn_!

I try to hide the fact that I'm breathless and my heart is racing but the look on his face tells me he knows exactly what he does to me. And by the way he is adjusting himself right now, I know I have the same effect on him.

"Okay 'Mr. I'll Be On My Best Behavior,' lead the way to the balcony." I narrow my eyes playfully and motion him out the door.

"Oh, no, ladies first," he smiles and steps aside so I can pass.

"Why, thank you." I step by him and head down the hall swaying my hips side to side. I'm being bad and I know it but damn it, I can't resist. I snicker to myself as Edward groans.

"Something wrong, Edward?" I ask as we enter the living room.

"Nope, I'm fucking great!" he chuckles and he opens the set French doors for me.

I step out onto the balcony and look out at the clear night sky. It is absolutely gorgeous out here, the stars are shining out across the ocean and the waves are crashing on shore with a hypnotic rhythm.

"So where is my…" I turn around and realize Edward is not behind me. Then I see him stand slowly from the couch with his guitar in his hands.

Oh. My God. He is going to play for me. That is my surprise and I can't be more thrilled. I jump up and down then scamper over to the hammock so I don't spoil the surprise.

As I'm lying in there, I try to decipher what I want and need to do at this point with Edward. If I hang around him after tonight, which, God knows I want to, then I don't know how long this friends or "let's behave" thing will last. It's going to take every bit of willpower I have. For Jacob's sake, let's hope my willpower lasts another twelve days.

Several minutes have gone by when I hear the French doors open and shut. Edward doesn't say a word as he slides a chair out from the table and sits down a few feet from where I'm at on the hammock. Glancing at him, I notice the solemn look on his chiseled face as he looks out in the direction of the ocean and then down at his guitar.

"Any requests?" he asks.

Edward hooks the toe of his shoe to the underside of the hammock, pulling it toward him, then releases it, making us swing smoothly as he begins to strum the guitar. I can't help but smile at his flirty yet amiable action.

"I love all genres of music, so play something random, whatever pops into your head," I tell him.

As soon as he starts to play I recognize the song, 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down. Yeah, he pulled this one out of his ass considering it's ten years old. I was only twelve when it came out but I love it. As I start singing he looks up at me.

"You know this?" he smiles in approval.

I nod and continue singing.

Edward continues to play for the next forty-five minutes or so. He plays several things I know, from 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker to 'She Hates Me' by Puddle of Mudd. At this point I am up dancing and singing like a loon around the balcony. He is laughing his ass off at my crazy antics. I'm sure the resort is loving my version of karaoke, but I can't find it in myself to care. I'm having way too much fun. As I belt out the last, "She fucking hates me," my voice is hoarse and my throat fells like sand paper.

"I'm going to grab a bottle of water. I'll be right back," I say as I'm heading for the door.

I snag two bottles out of the stocked fridge and head back outside.

"Here you go. I figure you are thirsty." I hand him a bottle.

"Thanks." He grins as he opens and turns up the water.

"You're welcome." I smile back and walk over to the railing.

Tonight has had its ups and downs but even so, it has been an amazing and very memorable night. I'm creating a file to store away any and all Edward memories. In the end that's all I will have.

Very softly from behind me I hear Edward start to play again, but this time he is the one who is singing. My heart leaps up of my chest when 'Everything' by Lifehouse falls from his lips. Waves of images flash through my mind of the night at The Dragon with Edward. The way he looked the first time I laid my eyes on him, the way our bodies moved together…oh God.

I stand there motionless while I listen to Edward's velvety voice full of emotion pour out each word.

This time I can't stop the tears from coming. How can everything with Edward feel so right? Why couldn't this be a different time in our lives?

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I don't realize he has stopped playing and is now standing right behind me with his hands on the rail on each side of mine.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispers.

"It's okay. I really love that song," I say, brushing away the tears on my cheeks.

"Yeah," he sighs.

This shit feels completely hopeless. We stand here looking out over the water, our bodies close enough to feel the warmth coming off each other. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop myself, so I allow my body to lean back into his chest. Both our hands remain on the rail as a comfort that can only be described as Edward washes over me.

"Thank you. I can't think of a better way to spend the night." I tilt my head so that I can look up at him. "You have a beautiful voice." His green eyes are not arrogant or cocky, they are just peaceful.

His tongue glides between his lips as his eyes dart from my mouth to my eyes. Edward's hands move from the rail to my hips, which sends a fire storm through my body. Damn! It will be so easy to turn, bring his lips to mine and sedate the storm.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I was nervous as fuck that you would get bored or some shit." He rakes a hand through his hair.

"Not a chance," I reply as I turn to face him.

Simply beautiful.

His desire-filled eyes burn into mine. I rest my forehead against his chest as he brings his hands to rest on my shoulders and his chin on the top of my head.

"Bella, it's really late. I should be going so you can get in the bed." His aversion to doing this is clear in each word. "Because, honestly, if I stay here much longer I can promise I'm going to become overly friendly." His voice is deep and clear on the situation.

I'm not ready for him to leave but I know it's for the best. Even if I wasn't dealing with all this stuff with Jacob and was single, I wouldn't let Edward stay over with me tonight. Okay, that's a lie and I know it; I would relish in his over-friendliness.

He drops his hands from my shoulders as I glance up at him and step back.

"Alright. I, umm, guess I will see you later?" I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Fuck yes, I was hoping we could go down to the beach or to the pool tomorrow," He states.

"That sounds perfect. I guess I will see you by the pool around lunch." I smile and step to the side to make sure I don't reach out and grab his shirt as he leaves to make him stay.

"Lunch. That works, it will give me a few hours of sleep." He smirks. Giving me a quick once over, he mumbles "fuck," then walks over to get his guitar off the table.

As I walk behind him on the way to the door to leave, I can't help but watch the way his taut back and shoulder muscles move when he walks. Not to mention the way his shorts hang on his hips but fit his butt perfectly. I am going to have to take a cold shower or break out some self loving once his is gone.

He stops in front of me to open the suite door, but of course, because my attention is diverted elsewhere, I don't realize he has stopped until I slam into his back.

"Sorry." I blush hard.

"Enjoying the view, were you?" he smirks.

"Uh…" I stammer as I blush harder.

Grinning at me, he leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Bella. Sleep well."

Before I can gather myself together enough to say good night, he is gone. I hear the click of my suite door as it shuts.

"Good night, my Inferno," I mumble softly with a smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I would love to hear you thought and comments. Please Review! **

**I want to thank tg10781 for rec'ing Beautiful Inferno in her story An Angel Closes Her Eyes.**

**Also to everyone who kept me going over the past month with your endless love and encouragement. You know who you are! **


End file.
